Pirata de Corazón
by Hadelqui
Summary: Isabella llega con su madre al barco del pirata más temido de los siete mares, Charlie Swan, su verdadero padre. Junto a él crece y vive feliz durante unos años, hasta que lo pierde, convirtiéndose ella en capitana. Años después, por un capricho del destino, se encontrará con un joven que siempre la ha buscado, sin saber quien era ella, un joven que le robará ese corazón pirata.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

La tormenta cada vez era más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba, las olas cada vez mayores amenazaban con volcar la pequeña embarcación, el agua no dejaba de entrar por todas partes y, por más que se esforzaba en taparla, tanto ella como su hija estaban empapadas.

Tan concentrada estaba en conseguir que su hija sobreviviera a aquella tempestad que no se percató de que un barco estaba a poca distancia de ellas. No fue consciente de ello hasta que el barco pasó por su costado y de a bordo bajaron una escalinata, un hombre saltó al bote, cogió a la niña y la ayudó a subir.

La mujer no veía con claridad nada de lo que tenía delante, tan solo podía distinguir figuras oscuros y siluetas moviéndose.

-Llevémoslas ante el capitán- Dijo una voz de hombre. Entre dos hombres llevaron a la mujer y a la niña a los aposentos del capitán, en él había una mujer tumbada en la cama sobre la que estaba el capitán, apretando y besando su cuerpo semidesnudo- Disculpe señor…

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó con furia al verse interrumpido, levantó la mirada y vio a la mujer y a la niña- ¿De donde las habéis sacado?- Preguntó levantándose de la cama.

-Estaban a la deriva en un pequeño bote bajo la tormenta, no sabemos desde donde han navegado ellas solas.

-Sue, encárgate de la mujer- Le ordenó el capitán a la mujer de la cama mientras él cogía a la niña- Id a buscar a Billy, traedlo ante mi y desapareced de mi vista.

Los dos hombres obedecieron en el acto, uno de ellos entregó a la mujer a Sue y después desapareció por la puerta seguido del otro. El capitán miró a la niña fijamente, después posó sus ojos en la madre.

-¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo?

-Calla, estoy pensando- Volvió a poner los ojos en la niña, apenas debía tener un año de vida, era pálida, castaña, y dormía como un angelito. Billy entró por la puerta y esperó a que los hombres que lo acompañaban salieran- Quiero que me digas en que estado se encuentra la mujer.

-Claro capitán.

Billy se acercó a la cama donde estaba aquella mujer junto a Sue, miró la vestimenta que llevaba, por el aspecto que presentaba parecía de una familia adinerada, llevaba incluso joyas colgadas de su cuello y brazos.

Con lentitud desvistió la parte superior del vestido de la mujer, apoyó su oreja en el pecho y escuchó con detenimiento, después miró sus pupilas y examinó su cuerpo al completo, encontrando en su espalda montones de marcas de latigazos.

-Señor, esta mujer tiene mucha fiebre, y ha sido azotada recientemente, no creo que sobreviva mucho tiempo.

-Pues haz que despierte- Le ordenó- Quiero hablar con ella de inmediato- Billy lo miró extrañado, eso no era propio de él- No son asunto tuyo mis motivos, ahora hazlo o te tiraré por la borda en plena tormenta.

Billy obedeció de inmediato, se frotó fuertemente las manos, las colocó en la frente de la mujer y murmuró unas palabras en una lengua que ni Sue ni el capitán entendían, era su lengua nativa, la que utilizaba su tribu en los rituales. La mujer abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó mirando al techo algo desorientada.

-Ya está capitán.

-Bien, ahora retírate- Le ordenó- Luego hablaré contigo- El hombre salió y cerró la puerta, el capitán se acercó a la cama con la niña dormida en su regazo- Mujer, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Reneé….- Respondió con dificultad- Reneé Dwiner…- Giró el rostro hacia el hombre que le hablaba- Isabella…- Intentó tocar a la niña al estirar el brazo.

-No se mueva señora Dwiner- Le recomendó Sue- Está muy débil, debe guardar fuerzas.

-Gracias por sacarnos del mar, estaba segura de que las dos moriríamos ahogadas en poco tiempo.

-No agradezca nada señora- El capitán se sentó en el borde de la cama para que la mujer pudiera ver a su hija- ¿Qué puede haberle ocurrido para que se haya aventurado usted sola en un bote con su hija?

-Se que pensarán que estoy loca por haber hecho una cosa así pero tenía que sacar a Isabella de ese barco a toda costa, tenía que alejarla de él…

-¿De él? ¿Quién es él? ¿Su marido?- Preguntó Sue mirando a la mujer fijamente, Reneé asintió.

-El descubrió la verdad y me castiga por ello día y noche, no quería que mi hija viviera sometida a ese hombre, no podía permitirlo.

-¿De que verdad habla, señora?- Sue miró al capitán sin comprender, pero él estaba tenso, rígido, algo de lo que había dicho la mujer lo perturbaba.

-Que Isabella no es hija suya… Descubrió que mi pequeña es hija de Charlie Swan, el pirata más temido del océano.

-¿De Charlie Swan dice?- Sue empezó a reírse, pero se cayó en el acto, el capitán no se reía.

-¿En que barco viajaban señora Dwiner?

-En el Infragantty- Respondió antes de empezar a toser con fuerza, quedándose sin aire y muriendo allí mismo.

-Menudos desvaríos tenía esta mujer, debía tener mucha fiebre para creer que esa mocosa era hija tuya, Charlie.

-¡Cállate Sue!- El capitán miró a la mujer y acarició su mejilla- Lo que dice es cierto, ella y yo estuvimos juntos no hace aun dos años, antes de que se casara, cuando desembarcamos en Port Angeles, quise llevarla conmigo, pero su padre la casó antes de que yo pudiera llevármela, y su marido se la llevo lejos de allí.

-Aunque así sea, ¿te crees eso de que la niña es hija tuya? Sin duda te ha reconocido la mujer y por eso lo ha dicho.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas- Se levantó furioso con la niña en brazos- ¡Mira a la niña! ¡Se parece muchísimo a mi! ¡No hay ninguna duda!

-Está bien, como tú digas.

-¡Sam!- Un hombre apareció de inmediato por la puerta- ¡Pongan dirección a Port Angeles, tenemos un barco que abordar de camino hacia allí!

-¡A sus órdenes capitán!

El hombre salió de allí y cerró la puerta, el capitán se sentó de nuevo junto al cuerpo de Reneé fallecida, le acarició la mejilla y sonrió, después miró a Sue, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él, y esta lo hizo sin queja.

-Siento como me he puesto contigo, gatita- Sonrió al mirarla- No he podido evitarlo, sentí algo muy intenso por ella cuando estuve a su lado.

-No importa Charlie.

-Sabes que ahora eres tú mi reina, ¿verdad?- Sue asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa- Ella ya no significa nada para mi, solo es el cuerpo de una de las mujeres que amé en el pasado.

-Si es así, ¿porqué quieres perseguir el barco en el que viajaba y abordarlo?

-No es por Reneé, es por Isabella- Miró a la niña- Ella es mi hija, y no pienso consentir que nadie que haya intentado dañarla siga con vida- Charlie estaba muy furioso- Ese hombre pagará muy caro haber querido martirizar a mi hija.

-¿Y qué va a suceder con la niña?

-Ahora será nuestra, Sue- Le respondió entregándole a la niña- Desde este momento, Isabella será una Swan.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Sabes lo que significa tener una niña en el barco?

-Lo se- Sonrió- La educaremos como es debido, le enseñaremos a combatir, a defenderse de cualquiera que pretenda dañarla y tú te encargaras de educarla como una señorita, por ser pirata no hay que ser maleducados.

-Eres incorregible Charlie- Sonrió Sue besándolo con pasión- Si al final va a resultar que eres buen padre y todo.

Sue salió a buscar algo de tela para hacer alguna ropa de abrigo para la niña, dejando a Charlie en el camarote con ella y con el cuerpo de su madre en la cama. Charlie miró a la niña y sonrió, siempre había querido tener un hijo, y aunque no fuera varón, no por ello iba a ser diferente, la convertiría en la pirata más temida del mundo.


	2. 1º La venganza de Charlie

**1º La venganza de Charlie**

El barco iba a gran velocidad, era la nave más rápida de los siete mares, los hombres estaban todos en cubierta, preparándose para abordar el Infraganty, aunque un poco desconcertados, normalmente el capitán les comunicaba el plan a seguir antes de emprender el viaje.

Sue subió a cubierta con algunas telas para hacer ropas cómodas para la niña y con una manta para abrigarla, se dirigió al camarote del capitán, viendo como los hombres cuchicheaban sobre los motivos que podía tener para querer abordar el barco así sin más. Entró y cerró tras ella, sacudiéndose el agua de la tempestad.

-Los hombres están inquietos, normalmente planeas los asaltos con tiempo.

-No hay tiempo, si esperamos se escaparán- Respondió él mirando a la niña.

-Lo se, pero deberías explicarles los motivos.

-No veo porque, yo soy su capitán y obedecerán mis órdenes sin queja- Dijo con indiferencia.

-¡Charlie!- Le cogió del brazo, llamando su atención- Esos hombres han dado la vida por ti muchas veces- Lo miró a los ojos desafiándolo- Se lo debes.

-Tienes razón, convoca a todos en cubierta y ven aquí con Sam y Paul, voy a explicárselo todo.

Sue sonrió, acarició la mejilla de la pequeña que aun dormía, dejó las telas y la manta en un lado del camarote y salió a cumplir las órdenes de su capitán, poco después entraba de nuevo con Sam y Paul, tal y como él había ordenado.

-Aquí nos tiene, mi capitán.

-Gracias Sam- Se levantó y le entregó la niña a Sue- ¿Podéis sacar el cuerpo de la mujer a cubierta? Tengo algo que comunicar a la tripulación y es necesario que la vean.

-Claro señor- Respondieron los dos al acto.

-Sue, envuelve a la niña en esa manta y ven conmigo.

Charlie salió del camarote seguido por Sue con la niña envuelta en la manta, oculta de las miradas de todos los hombres de a bordo, Paul y Sam los seguían llevando en volandas el cuerpo inerte de Reneé. Subieron al puente de mando, colocaron el cuerpo de Reneé en la barandilla, a la vista de todos y bajaron junto a los demás, dejando a Charlie y Sue arriba.

-Marineros, se os ha ordenado que dirijáis el navío hacia Port Angeles con la intención de abordar el Infraganty, pero no se os ha explicado porqué- Un silencio sepulcral mostraba que le estaban prestando la máxima atención- Bien, pues os voy a dar mis motivos, espero que me apoyéis- Los hombres lo miraron atentos- Esta mujer que yace ante vosotros se llama Reneé Dwiner, cuando yo la conocí hace casi dos años se llamaba Reneé Foller y estuvo apunto de embarcar con nosotros, pero su padre la casó con un hombre despreciable y la alejó de mi sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, y hasta hoy no he sabido más de ella- Explicó lentamente para que los hombres entendieran todo lo que decía- Hoy, al verla me he llevado una sorpresa, porque no ha venido sola, ha traído consigo a una niña- Sue destapó a la niña que al notar las gotas de lluvia sobre ella se despertó y empezó a llorar- Esta niña es mi hija, la hija que engendré con Reneé antes de que la apartaran de mi- Los marineros empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos muy sorprendidos- El hombre con el que casaron a esta mujer ha sido despiadado con ella, la ha azotado y maltratado al saber que la niña era hija mía y no suya- Los hombres empezaron a abuchear al hombre a gritos- Y ha querido hacerle daño a la niña también- Más abucheos- Por esa razón he decidido abordar ese barco y dar muerte personalmente a ese desgraciado y a todos los que son de su calaña- Un montón de gritos apoyando a su capitán inundaron el barco- Y mi hija se quedará conmigo, será una pirata más y crecerá con gente que sabe lo que es respetar las vidas que valen la pena. Así que… ¿¡Quien está conmigo!?

-¡YO!- Gritaron a coro todos los miembros de la tripulación.

-¡Pues vayamos en su busca y hagámosles pagar el daño que le han hecho a nuestra nueva tripulante!

Los hombres volvieron a sus tareas con ganas de llegar hasta el Infraganty, dispuestos a darlo todo por la hija del capitán. Charlie abrazó a Sue y fue con ella y la niña a su camarote, dejando el cuerpo de Reneé a la vista de todos para motivarlos más.

Una vez dentro, Sue secó a la niña que no dejaba de llorar, la acercó a Charlie y este la abrazó con cariño.

-Hola pequeña, soy Charlie, tu padre- La niña no paraba su llanto- No te preocupes preciosa, conmigo no tienes nada que temer- Besó sus cabellos y la meció entre sus brazos, ella lentamente fue callando- Eso es Isabella, muy bien.

-Parece mentira que sea la primera vez que coges un niño, se ha calmado en seguida.

-Ha saber las barbaridades que habrá soportado ya esta niña- Respondió mirándola- Habrá visto todo lo que le hacían a su madre.

-Es muy probable.

-Desde ahora todo será muy distinto para ella, ahora podrá ser feliz- Miró a Sue y sonrió- Ella será nuestra hija, será la reina de los siete mares.

-De ello estoy segura.

El resto del trayecto se les hizo muy corto, cuando se dieron cuenta, el vigía ya había avistado el Infraganty a pocas millas y se dirigían a él a toda vela. Izaron la bandera pirata y se prepararon para el abordaje, Sue se quedó en el camarote del capitán hasta que fueran a buscarla.

Charlie fue el primero en saltar al otro barco, seguido de cerca por el resto de su tripulación, desenvainaron sus espadas y se enfrentaron a cuantos hombres se cruzaban en su camino. No tardaron demasiado en doblegarlos, la gran mayoría eran adinerados con poca experiencia en armas.

-¿Quién de vosotros es el señor Dwiner?- Preguntó Charlie una vez se hubo apoderado del barco y tras haber mandado llamar a Sue. Un hombre rollizo levantó la mano y se acercó a él- ¡Miren todos ustedes al culpable de lo que hoy ha sucedido!- Les gritó a las mujeres y a los hombres que quedaban con vida- ¡Este hombre maltrató a su esposa delante de su hija de un año!- Señaló a la niña que tenía Sue en sus brazos, todos la reconocieron en el acto- ¡Por eso han recibido todos un castigo!

-¡Suéltame maldito pirata! ¡Dame a la niña y suéltame!

-¿Qué te de a la niña?- Empezó a reír Charlie en la cara del hombre- ¿Y para que la quieres? ¿Para hacerle lo mismo que a su madre? De eso nada- Charlie cogió a Dwiner del cuello, colocó una espada en su garbanta y le amenazó- ¡Di que es lo que le hacías a su mujer!- No habló para nada- ¡DILO!

-La azotaba cada noche delante de la niña y después la violaba...

-¿Y que pensabas hacerle a la niña?- Preguntó Charlie apretando más contra él la espada.

-Pensaba hacerle lo mismo cuando fuera un poco más mayor.

-Di tu nombre en alto y suplica por tu vida- Le ordenó de inmediato.

-Mi nombre es Phil Dwiner y le suplico que me deje vivir.

-¡Todos han oído las atrocidades que ha hecho este hombre, todos han sido testigos de sus palabras, palabras que ha dicho él y no han salido de mi boca en ningún momento!- Gritó en alto- ¡Y por esas mismas palabras es por las que debe morir!- Charlie rebanó el pescuezo de Phil de un solo corte y este cayó al suelo.

-¡Maldito pirata! ¡Él había suplicado por su vida! ¡No tenías derecho a matarlo!

-Puede que yo sea un pirata señora- Respondió Charlie- Pero al menos trato bien a las mujeres y a los niños- Charlie se giró hacia sus hombres- Colocadlos a todos en botes, despojadlos de todo rastro de fortuna y dejadlos a la deriva, que aprendan lo que es ser cruel y despiadado.

Los hombres obedecieron de inmediato, saquearon todo el barco, registraron cada camarote, y quitaron todas las joyas a los tripulantes, después los subieron a los botes y poco a poco los fueron bajando.

-¿Y qué ocurre con la niña? ¿Qué va a hacer con ella?- Preguntó otra mujer, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación que sentía.

-Ella vendrá conmigo, ahora no tiene a nadie más a quien le importe.

-Démela, se lo suplico- Le rogó la mujer- Yo cuidaré de ella, por favor, deme a la niña, deme a Isabella.

-¿Quién es usted señora?

-Mi nombre es Esme Anne Cullen, esposa del doctor Cullen de Forks- Le indicó ella sin reparo- Era amiga de la madre de la niña, por eso le suplico que me la entregue- Empezó a llorar- Al dejarnos vivos se que no es tan cruel como aparenta, por favor, demuéstreme que no me equivoco.

-No se equivoca señora, pero la niña se queda conmigo.

Charlie hizo señal para que continuaran bajando el bote, ignorando los gritos desesperados de la mujer, implorando por que le entregara a la pequeña, desesperada al ver que se quedaba en un barco lleno de piratas.

-¿Crees que de verdad es lo mejor? Con esa mujer podría haber tenido una vida con muchas comodidades.

-No quiero que se convierta en una de esas señoritas mimadas- Le explicó- Ella será como quiera ser, sin nadie que la presione.

Charlie cogió a la niña de los brazos de Sue, pasó por la tablilla que unía los dos barcos y caminó hasta su camarote, deseando ver crecer a su hija y verla feliz a su lado.

**Gracias por la buena acogida que ha tenido la historia, espero no decepcionaros.  
**

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, y por si alguien pregunta y lo ve, lo estoy subiendo también en potterfics, con el mismo nombre de autora.  
**

**¿Qué os parece Charlie? Pronto aparecerá Edward en la historia, espero que os guste.  
**

**Nos leemos  
**


	3. 2º Nuevos caminos

**2º Nuevos caminos**

El horizonte tenía un color rojizo, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y el mar estaba totalmente en calma, las olas rompían en el casco del barco, meciéndolo como si de una cuna se tratase, haciendo que navegar fuera más placentero.

Charlie iba al timón, la tripulación estaba descansando tras haber realizado el abordaje con éxito, hacía horas que habían dejado atrás todos aquellos botes con las mujeres, niños y ancianos del Infraganty, y se respiraba tranquilidad a bordo.

-Capitán, ¿puedo hablar?

-Habla Billy- Respondió sin dirigirle la mirada- Sabía que pronto vendrías a verme.

-Señor, entiendo los motivos por los que ha decidido que la niña permanezca a bordo del barco, pero debo recordarle que este no es el mejor lugar para criar a un bebé.

-¿Y que hay de tu hijo?- Preguntó Charlie dirigiéndole una mirada acusatoria- ¿Jacob no es más o menos de la misma edad que mi hija?

-Yo no tuve más remedio que traerlo, no había nadie con quien dejarlo, lo hubieran matado por ser hijo mío, pero la niña tenía posibilidad de vivir con una familia acomodada.

-¿Después de tantos años aun no me conoces?- Se sintió ofendido- ¿Crees que podría dejarla en manos de gente sin escrúpulos que es capaz de hacer las barbaridades más grandes que he visto? ¿Que permitiría que la convirtieran en una mimada malcriada?- Billy no respondió- Ella será libre de elegir su camino, al igual que lo fuimos tu y yo, viejo amigo.

-Tú verás lo que haces amigo.

Billy volvió a la parte inferior del barco, dejando de nuevo solo a Charlie en el timón, este cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, necesitaba sentir la brisa marina correr por sus pulmones. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, que esa vida no iba a ser fácil, pero era una buena vida a fin de cuentas.

Sam relevó a Charlie al timón y él volvió a su camarote, dentro estaba Sue apoyada sobre la cama, miraba a Charlie con ojos insinuantes.

-¿Donde está Isabella?

-La he bajado con Jacob- Respondió ella restándole importancia- Dormirá mejor con otro niño.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero tendré que pensar en donde va a dormir ella... Quizá deba buscar un barco más grande que este.

-Para eso podíamos habernos quedado con el "Infraganty"- Se quejó Sue- Ese barco era enorme.

-No me refería a uno tan grande, además ese barco no, Isabella estaba allí cuando la obligaron a ver esas atrocidades, no quiero que se acerque a nada que tenga que ver con aquellos momentos.

-Está bien- Sue se levantó de la cama y fue hasta Charlie- Ya pensaremos en ello capitán- Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Charlie- Estás muy tenso y yo se que necesitas para relajarte.

Lo cogió del cuello de su camisa medio abierta y lo arrastró hasta la cama, ella se quitó los ropajes que llevaba, se sentó en el borde de la cama y separó sus piernas. Charlie se arrodilló ante ella, besó su cuello mientras con una mano apretaba con fuerza uno de los senos de Sue y con la otra acariciaba la parte interior de su muslo derecho. Sue colocó una de sus piernas sobre el hombro de Charlie, dándole paso hacia su zona más sensible.

Charlie sonrió, desabrochó sus pantalones, cogió los glúteos de Sue y la pegó por completo a él, sus sexos se tocaban, notando el ardor de cada uno, Charlie miró a Sue, ella pedía a gritos que él la poseyera, toda ella reclamaba esa atención, así que la besó con ferocidad mientras se adentraba en ella con ansia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llevaban varios días vagando entre las olas, sin comida y sin nada que beber. Algunos hombres, presa del miedo y la desesperación, habían saltado al mar intentando llegar antes a tierra firme, siendo arrollados por las olas y engullidos por el mar.

Cerca del tercer día tras el abordaje, un barco modesto se acercó a ellos, en la proa ponía con letras grandes "Persecutor", uno de los barcos más conocidos de todo el país. Cuando el barco estuvo lo bastante cerca, echaron una escalera y uno a uno fueron subiendo los supervivientes del asalto.

-¡Esme!- Gritó el capitán al verla subir a bordo- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿No ibas a bordo del Infraganty?

-Eleazar...- Esme corrió a abrazarlo echándose a llorar, él la envolvió entre sus brazos con cariño- No sabes como me alegro de verte hermano...

-Estás congelada, vamos a buscarte una manta- Eleazar la llevó a su camarote y la abrigó, la tumbó en la cama preocupado- Cuéntame que ha sucedido.

-Nos abordaron... El pirata Charlie Swan y su tripulación abordó el barco y mató a casi todos los hombres que había a bordo...

-¿Sin previo aviso ni provocación?- Eleazar la miró sorprendido- Eso no es muy típico de ese pirata.

-Encontraron a Reneé en una embarcación con Isabella, el pirata quiso vengar la muerte de Reneé por algún motivo que desconozco yendo a por su marido, que al parecer la maltrataba y violaba delante de la niña.

-Es extraño ese comportamiento- Comentó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana.

-Después de matarlo ante todos nos saquearon y nos metieron en los botes, dejándonos a la deriva durante tres días... Intenté que me dieran a la niña pero no quiso, dijo que se quedaría con él... Pobre pequeña...

-Esme cálmate, lo primero es llegar al puerto de Forks y que cada uno de vosotros vuelva a casa, después yo mismo me encargaré de buscar a la niña- Abrazó a su hermana que no dejaba de llorar- Carlisle debe estar muy preocupado por ti, se suponía que deberías haber llegado ya en el Infraganty.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

-Ya me lo imagino- Sonrió Eleazar- Y a Edward y a Alice también.

Esme sonrió al pensar en la imagen de sus dos hijos, Edward era el mayor, tenía cinco años, tenía el pelo revuelto de un hermoso color cobrizo y unos ojos verde esmeralda intenso, era todo un caballero para solo tener cinco años. Alice tenía dos años, menudita, de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones, un auténtico torbellino que los llevaba a todos de cabeza.

Eleazar no se separó de Esme hasta que se quedó dormida, llegaron al puerto sin que ella despertara así que la bajó en brazos. Carlisle esperaba impaciente en el muelle, desesperado por no tener noticias de ella. Al verla en los brazos de Eleazar envuelta en mantas supo que había ocurrido algo durante el viaje de vuelta de casa de su hermana.

Corrió hasta ellos lo más rápido que la multitud le dejó y, prácticamente se la arrebató de los brazos a Eleazar. Los tres fueron hasta la gran casa en la que vivían Carlisle y Esme, y allí, Eleazar le contó lo que Esme había vivido días atrás.

Desde ese momento, Eleazar dedicó sus esfuerzos a buscar el barco del pirata Charlie Swan para recuperar a la niña, pero no hubo forma de dar con él, solo sabían por donde había pasado cuando se topaban con víctimas de sus asaltos y abordajes. Y esa frustración sumado a las lágrimas de Esme empezaron a cambiar el carácter cariñoso de Eleazar hacia otro totalmente distinto.

**Hola de nuevo,  
**

**de verdad, estoy contenta por la acogida que le estáis dando a esta historia, es distinta pero creo que por eso es más entretenida. Se que este capítulo tiene poco, pero todo esto es importante, las reacciones de todos los personajes son importantes para el transcurso de la historia.  
**

**¿Qué os parece el personaje de Charlie? Yo mientras lo escribía me lo imaginaba y se me hacía la boca agua, además de que siempre he pensado que es el padre que todas queremos tener jejeje.  
**

**¿Y Esme? La pobre siempre pensando en los demás, se siente tan mal por no tener a Isabella.  
**

**Eleazar os va a sorprender en la historia, o al menos eso creo.  
**

**En realidad, tengo escritos 20 capítulos de esta historia, pero no quiero subirlos de golpe para que podáis disfrutar mejor de esta historia, y que a mi me de tiempo a ir adelantando los capitulos para no parar de golpe hasta que tenga otro, pero según la respuesta que tengáis a la historia subiré antes o después. Mi intención es subir un capítulo cada dos o tres días, pero no lo aseguro.  
**

**Gracias por compartir vuestra opinión al respecto, la verdad, me alegra saber que os gusta y que no, es bueno para mi para crecer como escritora y os aseguro que tengo en cuenta todos los comentarios, sean buenos o malos.  
**

**No me enrollo más.  
**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	4. 3º Bella Swan, la espada del mar

**3º Bella Swan, la espada del mar**

Isabella miraba con temor aquel lugar repleto de gentes que gritaban con odio y asco el nombre de su padre, junto a ella estaban Jacob, Billy y Sam, a una distancia prudencial para no ser reconocidos.

Los hombres de la guardia del palacio del gobernador habían apresado a Charlie días atrás cuando había atracado en el puerto a recoger provisiones. Sue había conseguido poner a salvo a Isabella antes de ser abatida de un disparo en el corazón.

Vieron como dos de los guardias custodiaban a Charlie y lo subían hasta lo más alto de aquella plataforma que presagiaba la muerte. Le colocaron la horca alrededor del cuello y el gobernador comenzó a hablar.

-Charlie Swan se le ha juzgado por muchos crímenes, y este es el veredicto- El contramaestre desenrollo un papel y comenzó la lectura- Del delito de piratería se os considera culpable, del de robo culpable, del de asesinato culpable, del de contrabando culpable, del de fugitivo culpable y por ellos habéis sido condenado a morir en la horca.

Isabella sintió como sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, asustada y sin saber que debía hacer. Estuvo apunto de levantarse espada en mano y correr a pelear contra todo aquel que intentara acercarse a su padre, pero la voz de una mujer desesperada la frenó.

-¿¡Qué has hecho con Isabella!? ¿¡Qué has hecho con la niña!? ¡Dime donde está! ¡Dímelo!- Charlie no abrió la boca, simplemente sonrió- ¡Por favor! ¡Dime donde está! ¡Te la llevaste sin más! ¡Debo encontrarla!

El contramaestre, viendo que Charlie no iba a pronunciar palabra, tiró de la palanca y la trampilla que había a los pies de Charlie se abrió, Charlie cayó por ella y quedó colgando de la soga que llevaba al cuello, muriendo al instante por haberse roto el cuello en la caída.

La multitud aplaudió y gritó entusiasmada, y poco a poco se fueron dispersando todos. Isabella lloraba con amargura, abrazada a Jacob y a Billy, su padre y su madre habían muerto, no tenía nada que hacer, estaba sola.

-Debemos ocultarnos o nosotros acabaremos igual- Dijo Billy tomando en brazos a Isabella, Jacob asintió y lo siguió de cerca.

Ocultos en sus capas, corrieron a refugiarse en una casa abandonada en las afueras de Forks, bajaron al sótano donde les esperaban el resto de los hombres que, al ver la cara que llevaban, comprendieron lo que había sucedido.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- Preguntó Jared derrotado- Nos han confiscado el barco, el capitán y Sue han muerto, es cuestión de tiempo que nos atrapen a nosotros también.

-¡El capitán acaba de morir! ¡Un poco de respeto a su memoria! ¡Podía habernos delatado para salvar su pellejo y no lo hizo así que cierra el pico!

Todo se quedó en silencio, Isabella miraba a los hombres que tenía alrededor, aquellos hombres que ella consideraba su familia, con los que se había criado y educado. De pronto apareció en su mente la voz de aquella mujer, no le había llegado a ver el rostro pero en su voz mostraba dolor y desesperación. Esa mujer la había nombrado a ella, solamente a ella.

-Billy, ¿por qué gritaba esa mujer de la plaza? ¿Por qué preguntaba por mi?

-No se si es conveniente que sepas eso Isabella- Respondió Billy acariciando a la pequeña niña de siete años- Tu padre no quería que la conocieras hasta que fueras más mayor.

-Díselo, merece saberlo- Le dijo Sam con seriedad- Ella tiene opción de elegir su camino, y es ahora cuando debe hacerlo.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón- Suspiró Billy y volvió a mirar a Isabella- Verás pequeña, hará unos cinco o seis años, un bote llegó a nuestro navío, en su interior había una mujer y una niña, Reneé Dwiner se llamaba aquella mujer, estaba muy enferma, moribunda- Isabella seguía la historia con atención- El capitán la llevó a sus aposentos y allí la mujer, sin ser consciente de quien estaba a su lado por la alta fiebre, le contó que la niña era hija del pirata Charlie Swan, que su marido lo había descubierto y que por eso las había castigado a ambas, por eso había tenido que huir bajo la tormenta.

-¿Qué le sucedió a aquella mujer?

-Murió poco después, dejando a la niña con el capitán- Billy miró el rostro de Isabella, aun no comprendía del todo lo que quería decirle- Después de que muriera, el capitán ordenó poner rumbo hacia el barco del que habían salido la mujer y la niña, y una vez lo abordó, mató ante todos los pasajeros a aquel hombre que había tratado tan mal a aquella mujer y a su hija.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con aquella mujer y conmigo.

-Aquella mujer iba a bordo, era íntima amiga de la que nosotros recogimos, ella quería quedarse a la niña y, según decía ella, educarla como hija suya, pero el capitán no quería que la pequeña, su única hija, creciera en un mundo déspota y cruel, convirtiéndose en una niña mimada- Billy recordó la conversación que tuvieron poco después del ataque- Así que el capitán metió a los supervivientes del asalto en los botes y se quedó con la niña, convirtiéndola en una más de la tripulación- Bella pareció medio entender lo que le contaba, pero no estaba segura- Tú eres aquella niña, y ya has visto a esa mujer, puedes elegir, o te vas con ella y vives una vida tranquila y llena de comodidades o te vienes con nosotros como pirata.

Bella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Su padre había vengado la muerte de su auténtica madre, que había huido de su supuesto padre, después Charlie la había criado con amor y cariño, enseñándole todo lo que ella sabía, piratería, lectura, cultura, y montones de cosas más. Ella lo tenía claro.

-No hay nada que pensar, soy la hija del capitán Charlie Swan, el pirata más temido a lo largo de los siete mares, él hizo muchísimas cosas por mi, me enseñó los verdaderos valores de lealtad, amistad, esfuerzo y honor, valores que esa sociedad no tiene- Habló con el corazón- Aunque me fuera con ellos, nada cambiaría lo que soy, una pirata, así que me quedo con vosotros, si os parece bien.

Todos empezaron a mirarse entre si, sonrientes, orgullosos de aquella pequeña que en unos momentos se había convertido en la pirata más valerosa de todo el ancho mar. Uno a uno se fueron levantando y colocando su puño derecho sobre el corazón, mostrando su apoyo a la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo- Le dijo por fin Billy- Mi capitana.

-¿Capitana?

-Así es, eres la hija del capitán, te corresponde por derecho de sangre- Le colocó el sombrero de su padre sobre la cabeza.

-No se que decir- Isabella se sintió emocionada al ver aquella actitud por parte de su tripulación- Para empezar, desde ahora no seré más Isabella, ese nombre era el de una chiquilla llorona, pero eso se acabó, desde ahora soy Bella Swan.

-Bella Swan, la espada del mar- La apodó Jacob y todos asintieron de inmediato, sabiendo la gran maestría que tenía en el arte de la espada a pesar de su corta edad.

-Mañana conseguiremos un nuevo barco y emprenderemos una nueva vida señores.

Todos aplaudieron, orgullosos de su nueva capitana, sabiendo que no se sentirían defraudados por ella, y Bella se sintió acogida por su familia, la única que conocía y que estaba con ella.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.  
**

**Personalmente, me dolió mucho hacer esto con Charlie, me gustaba mucho el personaje tal y como lo estaba haciendo, pero era necesario para el transcurso de la historia.  
**

**Os aviso de que en el próximo capítulo saldrán Edward y Alice, y prometo pasar un adelanto del siguiente a todo el que deje un review, creo que es justo que los que os molestáis en dejar vuestra opinión tengáis una pequeña recompensa.  
**

**¿Qué os parece el nombre pirata de Bella? ¿Os gusta el rumbo que va tomando la historia? ¿Por qué creeis que Charlie no ha dicho donde estaba la niña antes de morir?  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	5. 4º Nuevos destinos

**4º Nuevos destinos**

Esme volvió a la casa de su hermano Eleazar con las lágrimas cayendo sin remedio, entró lentamente, bajando el rostro, intentando ocultar su desasosiego. Eleazar y Carlisle bajaban por las escaleras cuando ella entraba y se apresuraron en ir hasta ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Esme?- Le preguntó su marido preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?

-No Eleazar, nadie me ha hecho nada- Respondió ella secando sus lágrimas- Es solo que... Acabo de volver de la plaza mayor.

-¡Esme! ¿Por qué has ido hoy a la plaza? Hoy había ejecución.

-Lo se, por eso he ido- Respondió mirando a Carlisle a los ojos- Han ejecutado al pirata Charlie Swan, el que se llevó a Isabella- Se derrumbó de nuevo en lo brazos de su esposo- Le he preguntado por la niña, le he preguntado por la pequeña, pero no me ha dicho nada.

-No llores, la encontraremos, a pesar de todo la encontraremos- Carlisle besó su frente- Te lo prometo, aunque me lleve la vida en ello, pasen los años que pasen, la encontraré.

-A pesar de no saber nada de ella, me alegro de que ese monstruo haya acabado así, un pirata es lo peor que existe en el mundo en estos tiempos.

-No digas eso Eleazar, nadie merece ese destino- Dijo Esme abrazando con fuerza a Carlisle- Si ha tratado bien a mi pequeña Isabella, para mi es una buena persona.

-No te hagas ilusiones Esme, ese hombre es un asesino, tú lo viste con tus propios ojos, lo más probable es que la niña ya esté muerta.

Esme se apretó más fuerte contra Carlisle mientras aumentaba su llanto, Carlisle miró a Eleazar con una mirada furiosa, este se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su despacho, Carlisle acompañó a Esme hacia el salón y la sentó en el sofá junto a él. No le dijo nada, simplemente dejó que llorara y se desahogara, sabiendo que era más que probable que Eleazar tuviera razón pero sin querer aceptarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa mamá?- Preguntó Edward arrodillándose ante su madre y mirándola fijamente mientras Alice se acomodaba en las rodillas de su padre- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que...- La voz no le salía.

-Mamá está triste.

-¿Está triste?- Preguntó Alice mirando a su madre con preocupación.

-Si cariño, mamá está triste y necesita de vuestro cariño.

Durante un rato estuvieron intentando hacer sonreír a su madre, pero nada calmaba el llanto de Esme, viendo que no conseguían nada, Carlisle mandó a sus hijos a sus habitaciones y se quedó con ella en el salón, pero Edward no se fue, se quedó junto a la puerta, escuchando lo que decían.

-Esme, debes calmarte, los niños no saben nada de Isabella y no entienden porqué estás así.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, solo de pensar en lo sola y asustada que debe estar- Esme hipó varias veces debido al llanto- A saber que habrán hecho esos malditos piratas con ella- Se escuchó el sonido de ella sonándose un poco- Se que no es mi hija, pero Reneé era como mi hermana y le prometí que cuidaría de Isabella si algo le sucedía a ella.

-Lo se Esme, y te aseguro que hago lo que puedo por encontrarla.

-Eleazar piensa que ella está muerta, quizá tenga razón, pero me niego a creerlo- Se escuchó el sonido de una silla arrastrándose- Odio a los piratas, y si le han hecho algo a Isabella no se que haría.

-No te alteres, mañana mismo intensificaré la búsqueda, te prometo que la encontraremos cueste lo que cueste.

Edward escuchó como los pasos de sus padres se acercaban a la puerta, así que se apresuró en subir a su habitación, minutos después escuchó como alguien entraba en la habitación de sus padres, escuchó pasos por los pasillos y vio como se abría la puerta de su habitación, mostrando a su padre.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Edward asintió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa para desvestirse- Edward, debo hablar contigo.

-¿Que sucede padre? ¿Por qué madre está tan triste?

-Porque no encontramos a alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda- Carlisle se sentó en el borde de la cama de Edward y lo ayudó a desvestirse- Por eso he venido a hablar contigo, mañana tu tío y yo salimos de viaje.

-¿A buscar a Isabella?

-¿Como has...?- Carlisle suspiró- ¿Otra vez has estado espiando lo que tu madre y yo hablábamos?

-No te enfades padre, pero madre estaba tan abatida que no podía acostarme sin saber que le sucedía.

-Por esta vez no te regañaré, pero a cambio tienes que prometerme algo- Edward asintió- Prométeme que cuidarás de tu madre y tu hermana mientras estoy fuera.

-Te lo prometo padre.

Edward esa noche no pudo conciliar bien el sueño, por su mente no dejaban de pasar imágenes de una niña destrozada a manos de piratas, o golpeada, torturada y deshonrada. Tan mal lo pasó en esos sueños que se prometió a si mismo proteger a aquella niña si algún día llegaban a encontrarla, y si no era así, el continuaría la búsqueda cuando fuera un poco más mayor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la oscuridad de la noche, un grupo de encapuchados caminaba presuroso por los muelles, Forks no disponía de mucha guardia y les había sido fácil esquivarlos. El encapuchado más bajito del grupo observó todos los barcos que había anclados, y de inmediato tuvo claro el que quería.

-Nos iremos en el "Tempestad"- Señaló el que estaba más alejado.

-¿Estás segura? Ese barco es el del gobernador, estará muy bien custodiado.

-Querido Sam, somos piratas- Le replicó Bella- Y además, ¿quien iba a sospechar de una pobre y desamparada niña de siete años que se ha perdido?- Ella sonrió, retiró su túnica y caminó hacia el navío- Cuando estén distraídos entrad en el barco, yo acudiré de inmediato.

-¡Si, capitana!- Susurraron todos con claridad.

Bella se acercó hasta donde los guardias pudieran verla, allí simuló que caía al suelo llorando. Extrañados de que una niña tan pequeña caminara sola por aquel lugar a esas horas de la noche, los guardias se acercaron a ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?- Preguntó el más alto- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No...- Puso la voz llorosa- Hay un hombre que me está persiguiendo... Tengo miedo.

-Yo no veo a nadie por aquí.

-Le aseguro que está- Se aferró a la camisa del guardia- Lleva un buen rato siguiéndome.

-Está bien pequeña, no temas yo iré a ver de quien se trata- El hombre hizo que Bella se soltara de su camisa y se la pasó a su compañero- Demetri, llévala dentro y que coma algo.

-Félix, ¿estás seguro? El barco es del gobernador Aro, no creo que debamos...

-El gobernador está fuera del barco, y el resto de la tripulación también, nadie sabrá nada- Sonrió Félix hacia la niña- Es solo una niña Demetri, no pasará nada.

-Está bien.

Demetri puso a Bella en el suelo y, de la mano, los dos subieron al "Tempestad",Demetri la acompañó hasta la cocina y rebuscó entre los armarios algo que ella pudiera tomar de inmediato. Por fin, encontró unas manzanas en un barril.

-Esto es lo único que puedo...- Se giró hacia ella y se le cayó la manzana al suelo al ver que la niña estaba rodeada de un montón de piratas, todos apuntándole con sus pistolas- ...Ofrecerte...

-Amordazadle- Ordenó Bella de inmediato y Sam corrió a cumplir sus órdenes- No os lo toméis a mal guardia, pero somos piratas, esto es lo que hacemos.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Lo matamos?

-No, no se lo merece- Dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de espanto que tenía el guardia- Además, él se ha portado bien conmigo- Le sonrió- Sam, baja y átalo al pivote de amarre del muelle, su compañero no tardará en encontrarle, mientras tanto caballeros, pongamos en marcha este obsequio del gobernador.

Mientras Sam bajaba a Demetri y lo ataba, tal y como le había ordenado Bella, los demás soltaban las velas, recogían el ancla y, en cuanto Jacob estuvo otra vez a bordo, soltaron a marras y se dirigieron hacia el horizonte, en busca de tesoros y aventuras.

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.  
**

**Para los que preguntáis por Bella, se que es pequeña, pero ha vivido siempre entre piratas, ha visto a su padre dirigirlos, y tiene a Billy como consejero hasta que aprenda a manejarse sola.  
**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Edward no es un encanto de niño? ¿Y que tal Bella?  
**

**Lo mismo que dije en el anterior, tengo los siguientes capitulos escritos, subiré el próximo dentro de dos días, los que dejen un review tendrán un adelanto del próximo como agradecimiento por haberme dado la opinión sobre el capítulo.  
**

**Nos leemos  
**


	6. 5º El secuestro

**5º El secuestro**

_**Nueve años después**_

El carruaje recorría las calles del pequeño pueblo con lentitud, el traqueteo de las ruedas era lo único que se escuchaba en las calles a esas horas de la mañana. En su interior, Alice dormía sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor Edward, al igual que en los asientos de en frente lo hacían los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Hale, sobrinos del gobernador.

Edward observaba las pequeñas casas desde la ventanilla del carruaje, en breves momentos cogerían un barco que los llevaría a Inglaterra, donde en menos de un mes se desposaría con la hija del gobernador, Tanya Vulturi.

Edward suspiró, su familia pasaba por apuros económicos, y con la intención de ayudar, su tío Eleazar había concertado su compromiso, sin consultar a nadie, haciendo que sus padres no pudieran echarse atrás, y obligándolo a él a seguir adelante con la boda.

El carruaje paró en cuanto llegó al muelle, los cuatro bajaron de él con el cansancio reflejado en el rostro, Edward sintió como temblaban sus piernas al ver el barco que le llevaría a su destino, quiso echar a correr, pero el brazo de Alice apretándole con fuerza le hizo coger fuerzas.

-Yo estoy contigo Edward- Le susurró al oído- No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución.

-No te preocupes, futuro primo- Dijo Rosalie, viendo temor en su rostro- Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos en Inglaterra y mi prima se desposará contigo, tal y como debe ser.

-Si, claro.

Edward bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mareado por momentos, Jasper cogió el otro brazo de Edward con fuerza, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y lo animó a entrar.

-Querido amigo, se que es difícil pero debemos subir y continuar con los planes de nuestros tíos.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no es tu vida la que quieren arruinar- Suspiró desolado.

-Es cierto, pero tampoco me dejan que elija a mi esposa, así que en algún momento estaré en tu situación.

Resignado, y con su hermana y su amigo acompañándolo, Edward cogió fuerzas y comenzó a subir por la pasarela, el barco del gobernador "El esplendor" los llevaría directos a Inglaterra, donde ya los esperaban sus padres y su tío Eleazar, al que odiaba desde que había provocado esa situación.

Desde la popa del barco, Edward abrazando a Alice observaba como se alejaba el pueblo en el que había vivido toda su vida, el pueblo en el que nació y se crió, todo lo que le importaba estaba en aquel pueblecito lluvioso, y no tenía más remedio que olvidarse de todo para aceptar su nueva vida en Inglaterra, junto a una mujer que apenas conocía y que le dio la impresión de codiciosa, malcriada y controladora.

Sus padres no lo estaban pasando mejor que él con la situación, su padre especialmente, que había tenido que abandonar la búsqueda de Isabella debido a la situación económica que pasaban y veía como su madre se sentía destrozada por eso.

Y entonces se percató de algo, en cuanto se uniera a Tanya se vería obligado a incumplir la promesa que se hizo siendo tan solo un niño, la de hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a Isabella y ver feliz a su madre, pues bien sabía que el gobernador no le permitiría moverse de Inglaterra sin Tanya y mucho menos en busca de otra muchacha.

Alice consiguió conducirlo hasta el comedor donde un pequeño banquete estaba preparado, Rosalie los esperaba ya sentada a la mesa, mientras que Jasper estaba en pie, esperándolos. Edward acompañó a su hermana a su asiento, junto a Rosalie, después él fue junto a Jasper y ambos se sentaron también.

-Habéis tardado mucho- Se quejó Rosalie sin dirigirles la mirada.

-Si, lo lamento, Edward y yo nos estábamos despidiendo de nuestro hogar.

-No se porqué le tenéis tanto cariño, es un lugar frío y lluvioso- Añadió Rosalie- Me parece un lugar horrible.

-Sin embargo para mi hermano y para mi es un lugar maravilloso donde hemos pasado los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas.

-Chorradas, en cuanto probéis la vida de Inglaterra os daréis cuenta de la penosa vida que habéis tenido en este lugar- Dijo con desprecio.

-Rosalie, modera tu lenguaje- La regañó con severidad Jasper- ¿A que se debe esta hostilidad?

-Se debe a que este estúpido no sabe apreciar lo que nuestra familia hace por la suya y el gran honor que tiene al desposarse con Tanya.

-Para mi no es ningún honor casarme con ella, y si lo hago es por mi familia, y bien poco me importa que te hayas sentido ofendida por mi, realmente creo que eres una mimada al igual que Tanya- Respondió Edward intentando permanecer tranquilo.

-¿¡Como te atreves!?- Miró a su hermano- ¿¡Lo has oído!? ¡Me ha llamado mimada!

-Rosalie, cállate y come, y haz el favor de no insultar a mi amigo y a su hermana, ¿entendido?

Rosalie se sintió ofendida y traicionada por su propio hermano, Jasper siempre había defendido sus rabietas hasta ese momento. En silencio continuaron comiendo y poco después se retiraron a sus recámaras a descansar.

Cerca del atardecer, el barco se zarandeó de un modo extraño, se escucharon ruidos y golpes en cubierta. Preocupado, Edward caminó con sigilo hacia allí, descubriendo a un montón de hombres saqueando el barco.

-¡Mirad lo que me he encontrado en el salón de cubierta!- Gritó uno de aquellos hombres entusiasmado mostrando a Alice y a Rosalie- ¡Dos hermosas jóvenes!

Edward estaba dispuesto a salir a enfrentarse a ellos cuando notó unos fuertes brazos agarrándolo, impidiéndole la movilidad. Otro hombre arrastraba a Jasper hasta donde él estaba y los sacaban ante los demás.

-¡Pues yo me he encontrado dos ratas! ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Yo propongo subir a las jóvenes damas a nuestro navío y a los chicos tirarlos al mar- Propuso el más joven del grupo.

Los demás gritaron entusiasmados, agarrando con fuerza a Alice y Rosalie, mientras arrastraban a Edward y Jasper hacia el borde del barco. Los maniataron para hacer más difícil el que pudieran sobrevivir, y los subieron a la baranda del barco riendo con ganas.

-¡Deteneos!- Gritó una voz femenina, todos se giraron hacia ella, incluidos Edward y Jasper- ¿Quien os ha autorizado a realizar semejante acto?

-He sido yo- Respondió el joven muchacho.

-¿Y con que derecho das esa orden? ¿A caso crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana?- La chica de unos quince o dieciséis años, observó a las chicas y a los hombres- ¿Desde cuando nosotros hacemos ese tipo de cosas?

-Venga, si era solo para divertirnos.

-¿Para divertirnos? ¿Y por qué no saltas tú, a ver si te diviertes también?- Respondió ella con sarcasmo- Dije que solo había que subir y saquear, sin que nadie se enterara, sin víctimas, sin rehenes, y tú te has tomado mis órdenes a la torera- La chica cogió a aquel muchacho de sus partes íntimas con brusquedad y apretó, causándole un gran dolor- Espero que sea la última vez que sucede algo así Jacob.

-Si, capitana- Respondió él con la voz entrecortada por el dolor que sentía.

-¿Y los demás lo habéis entendido o tengo que repetírselo a alguno?- Hubo un silencio sepulcral- Bien, en ese caso, coged las cosas de valor que encontréis y subidlas a nuestro barco, y con respecto a ellos- Miró a los cuatro prisioneros- Han visto nuestros rostros, así que no podemos dejarlos marchar, los subiremos al barco hasta que decida que hacer con ellos, a la tripulación dejadla, están todos inconscientes- La muchacha habló con autoridad y de inmediato todos los hombres se movilizaron- Emmet, llévalos a mi camarote.

Un hombre corpulento cogió con un brazo a Edward y a Jasper y con el otro a Alice y Rosalie, caminó sin ningún problema hasta la tablilla que comunicaba los dos barcos, la cruzó sin dificultad y los llevó por la cubierta de aquel gran barco hasta los aposentos principales. Una vez allí, bajó a las mujeres sobre la cama y sentó a los hombres en dos sillas, se colocó junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, asegurándose de que ninguno de ellos intentara salir.

Escucharon gran revuelo cuando los hombres subieron de nuevo al barco, la chica entró en su camarote, seguida por algunos de los hombres que los habían asaltado. A la luz de la vela que iluminaba la estancia, la chica parecía poca cosa, flacucha y pálida, vestía con ropas de hombre, aunque eso no disimulaba las curvas de su cuerpo. Sin decir palabra, cogió una silla, puso el respaldo de cara a los prisioneros y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, mirándolos, examinando sus rostros.

-¿Quien es usted?- Preguntó Edward, un poco nervioso por el silencio que reinaba.

-¿Qué quien es? ¿No sabes quien es?- Preguntó el chico que casi los tira por la borda- Es la capitana de este barco, el temor de la marina, el azote de los siete mares, Bella, la espada del mar.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con nosotros?- Preguntó Alice temblando de miedo.

-Yo quiero divertirme un ratillo- Dijo otro de los hombres- Las dos chicas tienen muy buena pinta.

-¡Eh! ¡No seas avaricioso! ¡Yo también quiero probarlas!- Empezaron a gritar uno detrás de otro.

-¡Silencio! ¡Todos!- Ordenó la joven y todos callaron al instante- ¿Desde cuando sois así? ¿Veis dos caras bonitas y se os baja el cerebro a los huevos?- Todos bajaron la cara avergonzados- Salid y disponed dos camarotes para nuestros invitados, por el momento viajarán con nosotros.

-Ya habéis oído a la capitana, largo de aquí- Ordenó el muchacho sacándolos a todos.

-Tú también Jacob.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola con esos dos...?- Protestó.

-¡Ellos están aquí por tu culpa! ¡No acataste mis órdenes y lo jodiste todo! ¡Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta y te de tu merecido!- Jacob apretó los puños, furioso porque le hablara así delante de los prisioneros- Además no debes preocuparte, Emmet estará conmigo.

-¿Emmet? ¿El nuevo? ¿Vas a confiar en él antes que en mi?

-¡LARGO!- Gritó enfadada por el descaro de Jacob. Emmet lo sacó a empujones de allí y cerró la puerta, colocándose ante ella para que nadie entrara a molestar- Gracias Emmet- Bella se acercó a donde estaban los hombres, los desató sin más, luego fue hasta las mujeres, las soltó y les entregó unas mantas, las chicas corrieron a los brazos de Edward y Jasper.

-¿Qué van a hacer con nosotros? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?- Rosalie estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

-Cálmese, no voy a hacerle ningún daño, ni el resto de mi tripulación tampoco.

-¿Y pretende que creamos en su palabra como si nada después de habernos secuestrado?- Jasper estaba muy tenso- ¡No son más que un atajo de piratas sin escrúpulos!- Emmet lo cogió con brusquedad de la solapa de la camisa y levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo con fuerza.

-No Emmet, no te preocupes- Bella paró su brazo con delicadeza, antes de girarse hacia ellos- ¿De verdad cree que somos eso que dice?- Sonrió abiertamente- O no ha visto piratas antes o está acojonado- Jasper frunció el ceño- ¡Si fuéramos como usted dice no estarían con vida ni a bordo de mi barco en estos momentos! ¡Así que mida un poco sus palabras porque soy honrada pero mi paciencia tiene un límite!

-¿Qué quiere de nosotros?- Habló Edward con calma- Si no nos necesita, ¿qué pretende hacer?

-En realidad, no tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer, pero no podía dejaros en aquel navío para que dierais la voz de alarma al gobernador, solo cogemos lo necesario para sobrevivir.

-¿Y puedo saber a donde nos dirigimos o cuanto tiempo estaremos a bordo?- Preguntó Edward con total tranquilidad.

-Nuestro destino está a varios meses de viaje, dos al menos, puede que más, tenemos que alejarnos todo lo posible hasta no correr peligro cuando os dejemos marchar, y con respecto a donde, el nombre no voy a decirlo pero vamos camino a un hermoso paraje que nos sirve de lugar de descanso.

-¡Mi tío el gobernador os encontrará y os lo hará pagar! ¡Este hombre va a casarse con mi prima Tanya, la hija del gobernador! ¡Estáis perdidos!

-¿No me digas?- Bella empezó a reír como si la vida le fuera en ello- ¿No sabes en que barco estás preciosa?- Bella continuaba riendo- ¿Te suena de algo el "Tempestad"?- Rosalie se quedó pálida- Se lo quité a tu querido tío cuando tenía tan solo siete años en mi haber, así que no me hagas reír, y con respecto a la boda de tu primita y este hombre, me temo que por el momento tendrá que aplazarse- Siguió riendo- Emmet, llévalos a sus camarotes y asegúrate de que ninguno de nuestros hombres intenta hacer alguna estupidez- Él asintió y los acompañó, no los cogió y los empujó, simplemente les indicaba el camino, sin abrir la boca, sin mirarles, solo señalaba.

Alice y Edward entraron en uno de los camarotes y Rosalie y Jasper en el contiguo, Alice estaba muy asustada, se tumbó temblando en la cama y Edward la abrazó intentando calmarla, la besó en la mejilla y la acarició en los brazos hasta que ella cayó rendida de sueño.

Él, sin embargo, tenía la mente algo dispersa, sin saberlo, aquella mujer pirata había conseguido hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo, había evitado la boda que tanto temor le causaba y de manera que no podrían echarle la culpa por intentar estropearla.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente, espero que os guste.  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en dejar reviews, la verdad, me han animado mucho para seguir escribiendo, que estaba un poco falta de inspiración.  
**

**¿Qué os parece Bella? ¿Os habéis fijado en Emmet? ¿Como creeis que será la convivencia en el barco? ¿Alguien se aventura a adivinar que va a suceder?  
**

**Como en el capítulo anterior, a los que se tomen la molestia de dejar un review les mandaré un adelanto dl siguiente capítulo, que subiré en dos días. Y por favor, si os decidís a mandarme un review, no lo hagáis solo por el adelanto, que algunos me han mandado una palabra como review.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	7. 6º Las tareas

**6º- La tareas**

A la mañana siguiente, Emmet les hizo levantar muy temprano, los llevó a cubierta cuando aun no había amanecido, todos tiritaban de frío y no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Buenos días, espero que hayáis dormido bien porque hoy no va a ser un día relajado, el viaje va a durar bastante y, al igual que los demás, os tendréis que ganar la comida- Explicó Bella sin miramientos- Mientras estéis aquí seréis miembros de la tripulación, comeréis lo mismo que los demás, descansaréis como los demás y tendréis los mismo derechos y deberes.

-Espera, espera espera, ¿quieres decir que vamos a trabajar?

-Eso mismo quiero decir- Respondió sonriendo al ver la cara de terror que mostró Rosalie al oírlo.

-¡Yo no trabajo, soy una noble!

-¿No me digas?- Bella empezó a reír al escucharla- Y mi madre era una aristócrata por lo que tengo entendido, y mira donde estoy- La risa de Bella era clara y sincera- Esto no es un viaje de placer.

-¡No pienso trabajar!

-Muy bien- Rosalie sonrió pensando que había ganado la discusión- Si no trabajas no comes, no te duchas, no te paseas por el barco y no hablas con nadie- Bella se cruzó de brazos- Aquí nadie va a hacerte caso aunque le mandes cosas, así que tú misma, si no quieres trabajar ya puedes irte a tu camarote, pero si por algún casual tuvieras hambre, tendrás la fregona esperándote en cubierta- Rosalie se marchó a su camarote con la cabeza bien alta, creyendo que no hablaba en serio- ¿Vosotros tres estáis dispuestos a trabajar?- Los tres asintieron- Bien, en ese caso, estos son Quil, Embry y Leah, ellos tres se encargarán de supervisaros, les he dado órdenes exactas de lo que tenéis que hacer, y Emmet vigilará que no se sobrepasen en su cometido.

Embry llevó a Edward a popa, y juntos se colgaron con unas cuerdas a arrancar lapas pegadas al casco del barco, Jasper fue con Quil a la cubierta de carga para anudar bien los cañones y revisar el armamento, y Leah empezó a fregar la cubierta con Alice, ambas agachadas con una balleta para que se fuera la máxima suciedad posible.

Al mediodía, Bella se acercó para ver como lo estaban haciendo, Jasper parecía un gran experto en armas, las desmontaba, limpiaba y montaba con gran maestría, y en ningún momento intentó utilizar ninguna para librarse de su acompañante, se asomó por la baranda de cubierta y vio a Edward divirtiéndose mientras se balanceaba para quitar las lapas, y por último se fijo en Alice, que limpiaba con ganas, pero aquel vestido le impedía muchos movimientos y la hacía caer.

-¡Tú!- La llamó acercándose al camarote- Ven conmigo.

Alice obedeció rápidamente, se puso en pie y corrió hasta el camarote principal, allí vio como Bella la miraba de arriba a abajo, después se acercaba a ella y le quitaba el ostentoso vestido de un tirón, dejándola en paños menores.

-¿Qué hace?- Preguntó poniéndose roja e intentando taparse.

-Ese vestido es muy incómodo para trabajar, e incluso me atrevería a decir que para llevarlo puesto- Miró en un armario y sacó unos vestidos- Creo que son de tu talla, elige el que más te guste y póntelo, estarás mucho más cómoda.

Alice observó los vestidos no muy convencida, esos vestidos eran bastante reveladores y tenían pinta de viejos, nada parecido a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a llevar, pero por otra parte, no tenía más remedio, así que escogió uno rojo brillante. Después de ponérselo se miró en el espejo que había, le quedaba realmente bien, y no mostraba tanto como ella creía.

-Te queda muy bien, y verás como estás mucho más cómoda, además, estoy segura de que mis hombres dirán menos obscenidades al verte así.

-¿De veras cree que me queda bien?- Bella asintió- Desde luego es mucho más ligero y cómodo que el vestido que llevaba antes.

-Verás como así acabas mucho antes tu trabajo, ahora vuelve con Leah, no falta mucho para la hora de comer.

Alice salió lentamente del camarote, pasó frente a algunos de los hombres que estaban con sus tareas, y al contrario que el día anterior, la saludaron con normalidad y siguieron a lo suyo, Alice sonrió y fue hasta donde estaba Leah, sin decir nada, pero mucho más animada, continuó con su labor, que tal como le había dicho Bella, se le había hecho más fácil al cambiar su vestuario.

Cuando llamaron a comer, Jasper subió a cubierta para esperar a sus amigos, cuando vio la imagen de Alice con aquel vestido, ceñido, más revelador de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver pero sin mostrar nada, sintió un nudo en el estómago, como si algo le hubiera golpeado con fuerza y le hubiera cortado hasta la respiración.

Se acercó a ella con un poco de vergüenza, sin saber muy bien si decirle algo o no, agradeció enormemente que Edward apareciera momentos antes de que se dispusiera a hablar, porque estaba seguro de que hubiera metido la pata.

-¡Alice! ¿¡Se puede saber que haces así vestida!?

-Es mucho más cómodo este vestido para trabajar que el que llevaba- Explicó sonriente, quitándole importancia al asunto- La verdad es que estaba asfixiándome con el corsé y con todas las capas del otro vestido.

-¡Ve a taparte de inmediato! ¡Te está mirando todo el mundo!

-No seas paranoico Edward, nadie me está mirado- Edward miró a su alrededor comprobando que ella tenía razón, nadie dirigía los ojos hacia ella- Ha sido ponerme este vestido y me tratan como una más, no como un objeto.

-Aun así no es apropiado- Siguió quejándose- ¿De donde has sacado ese vestido?

-Me lo ha proporcionado la capitana hace un rato al comprobar lo que me costaba trabajar con aquel vestido pomposo.

-Voy a tener unas palabras con ella- Se dirigió hacia el camarote, dejando a Jasper y Alice perplejos.

-Si te sirve de algo- Le dijo Jasper a Alice armándose de valor- Yo creo que estás preciosa y que ese vestido te favorece.

Alice se sonrojó y con la mirada le indicó a Jasper que fueran tras Edward, temerosa de que pudiera cometer alguna locura que los perjudicara y acabaran todos en un bote a la deriva. Entraron en el camarote de la capitana, ella estaba tranquilamente mirando las cartas de navegación mientras escuchaba los incesantes gritos de Edward diciéndole lo incivilizada que era.

-¿Incivilizada?- Preguntó un poco molesta- ¿Yo soy una incivilizada por dar a tu hermana un traje más apropiado para trabajar? ¿Y tú que? Tú vives en una sociedad donde ahorcáis a gente como mi padre en plazas delante de todos y poseéis grandes fortunas mientras otros tenemos que robar para poder llevarnos algo a la boca, tú y tu gente sois más incivilizados, así que no te atrevas a llamarme algo parecido, ¿te queda claro?

-Si, claro- Edward se había quedado sin palabras- Perdone, no quería faltarle al respeto, solo es que creí...

-Creías que buscaba exhibir a tu hermana como un trozo de carne ante mis hombres- Dijo ella suspirando- No le voy a dar mayor importancia, pero espero que esto te enseñe que no todo es como parece a simple vista- Edward asintió- Bajemos a comer, estaréis hambrientos.

Edward estaba muy avergonzado por su comportamiento, cogió el brazo de Alice y caminó a su lado hasta el comedor del barco, allí los hombres esperaban sentados a que les sirvieran el plato, Bella fue hasta una mesa un poco más pequeña colocada al fondo, les hizo una seña para que fueran con ella y se sentaran a su lado.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- Preguntó el chico que había intentado tirarlos por la borda el día anterior- Deberían estar en las mesas con los demás.

-Basta ya Jacob, les he dicho yo que coman aquí, si no estás de acuerdo, puedes cambiarte de lugar.

-Después me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, capitana- Respondió levantándose de su sitio y colocándose en las mesas con el resto de los hombres.

Comieron hablando de trivialidades, sin preguntar ninguno nada personal, y apunto de levantarse de las mesas, Bella vio asomarse a Rosalie por la puerta, pasó entre las mesas con aires de superioridad, sin dirigirles la mirada a los hombres que le gritaban obscenidades al verla, llegó hasta la mesa donde ellos estaban y se sentó.

-¿Y mi plato? Tengo hambre.

-¿Has fregado el suelo?- Rosalie negó con la cabeza bien alta- Entonces no tienes plato.

-He dicho que tengo hambre.

-Y yo he dicho que no comerás hasta que te lo ganes- Bella se estiró en la silla y apoyó sus pies en la mesa- Los demás han trabajado sin descanso y han comido todo lo que han querido, tú no vas a tener más privilegios por muy señoritinga que te creas.

-Jasper, dame algo de tu plato.

-Lo lamento mucho Rose, pero ella está al mando- Dijo con pesar viendo la cara de sufrimiento de su hermana- Deberías plantearte el trabajar.

-¡Jamás! ¡No pienso rebajarme al nivel de esta chusma!

-No es tan malo Rosalie- Intentó doblegarla Alice- Es cansado, sobretodo si nunca antes has hecho nada parecido, pero la verdad es que hasta me he divertido, y he podido conocer a una bellísima persona como es Leah- Bella sonrió al escucharla.

-¡Tú ni me hables! ¡Has dejado que te vistan como una vulgar ramera! ¡Pensaba que eras una señorita y te has rebajado al nivel de la niñata esta que se cree más que nadie!

-¡Basta ya!- Bella le dio un bofetón- ¡No te permito que digas esas cosas en mi barco!- Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando lo que ocurría en la mesa principal- ¿Te parece que ella va como una ramera? ¡Vas a ver lo que es ir como una ramera!- Se levantó, cogió con brusquedad a Rosalie del brazo, haciendo que se levantara y la subió a la mesa, le arrancó el vestido de un tirón, dejándola en paños menores- Irás así el resto del día, y no podrás entrar en tu camarote hasta que yo te lo diga, todos te verán así, exhibiéndote como una vulgar ramera, puede que así aprendas algo de educación.

Bella bajó de la mesa y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, ante la mirada perpleja de Edward, Jasper y Alice, que no se atrevían a abrir la boca. El resto de la tripulación se reía al pasar junto a Rosalie, y poco a poco fueron abandonando el comedor para dedicarse a sus tareas. Cuando apenas quedaba nadie, Jasper se atrevió a dirigirle la palabras.

-¿Es necesario tenerla así? Estoy seguro de que se arrepiente de todo lo que ha dicho.

-Cuando ella me pida perdón entonces me lo plantearé- Respondió con rotundidad.

-No importa lo que me ha dicho, en serio- Añadió Alice- Se que en el fondo no lo piensa.

-Si oigo una palabra más al respecto, te dejaré en la misma situación que a ella.

Bella se levantó y fue a hablar con Jacob a su camarote tal y como él le había pedido, al entrar lo encontró sobre la cama, tapado por las sábanas y mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Jacob?

-Solo intento satisfacer los deseos de mi capitana- Se levantó, mostrando su desnudez, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda- Hace bastante que no estamos a solas, y desde que han llegado los nuevos prisioneros estás muy distante.

-No tengo ninguna obligación contigo Jacob, tú y yo no somos nada, solo nos aliviamos juntos de vez en cuando.

-Eso dices ahora, pero algún día te darás cuenta de que para ti soy más de lo que crees- Besó su cuello con ferocidad. Ella se giró y lo empujó contra la pared.

-Me da igual lo que tú creas- Dejó caer sus pantalones- Nunca he sentido nada por ti, solo atracción física- Apartó su camisa, mostrando todo su esplendor- Solo te quiero para follar de vez en cuando.

-Por ahora me conformo con eso, y me aseguraré de que no haya nadie que pueda sustituirme.

-Solo te sustituiré por alguien a quien quiera con el corazón, para follar, contigo estoy más que servida- Se colgó de su cuello, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y, con un hábil movimiento, hizo que Jacob entrara de lleno en ella.

Tras un rato tirados en la cama, Bella se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, Jacob la miraba con una sonrisa tonta, una que a Bella no le gustaba.

-Vístete, tienes cosas que hacer.

-Si te decidieras a hacerme tu segundo al mando, no tendría tantas cosas que hacer y podría pasar más tiempo contigo- Bella ignoró ese comentario y continuó vistiéndose- No entiendo porque esperas tanto para formalizar las cosas.

-No hay nada que formalizar Jacob, no siento nada por ti, y no estoy segura de que seas el indicado para ser el segundo al mando.

-No seas cruel conmigo- Se levantó y besó su mejilla- Los dos sabemos que tarde o temprano acabaré siendo algo más que tu mano ejecutora, tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional.

-Jacob, sal de aquí, y te recomiendo que contemples la posibilidad de que no seas tú quien se convierta en mi segundo al mando, y mucho menos en mi compañero de piratería.

Jacob iba a contestarle cuando se escuchó un gran revuelo en cubierta, Bella se apresuró en terminar de vestirse y salir a ver que era lo que ocurría, dejando a Jacob con la palabra en la boca, enfadado y con ganas de matar a alguien.

Bella fue hasta donde estaban todos los hombres agolpados, en el centro estaba Rosalie, intentando tapar su cuerpo semi-desnudo, y junto a ella estaban tanto Alice, como Edward y Jasper, en la misma situación que ella.

-¿Quien os ha dejado a vosotros tres en esa situación?

-Nadie, hemos sido nosotros solos- Respondió Edward- Es cierto que Rosalie no es la persona más inteligente ni cariñosa que conozco, por supuesto que tiene mal carácter y sus modales con la gente que no piensa como ella dejan mucho que desear, pero en el fondo es una buena persona, y se merece el mismo respeto que nosotros, así que si ella tiene que pasar los días en paños menores, nosotros también.

-¿Vosotros dos pensáis como él?- Alice y Jasper asintieron- Si es lo que queréis...

-Espere- Se escuchó la voz de Rosalie- No es justo que por mi culpa ellos estén así, me he comportado de manera egoísta, creyendo que todos harían lo que yo quisiera, y lamento la forma en la que hablé antes- Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas- Si quiere que yo continúe así lo entenderé, pero no deje que ellos también paguen por mi falta- Bella empezó a reír con ganas, dejándolos a los cuatro un poco descolocados.

-Perdona que me ría pero es que me parece increíble que hayáis llegado a este punto- Siguió riendo- Muchachos, dadles unas mantas y hacedlos entrar en mi camarote- Continuó riendo, y de inmediato los demás empezaron a reír también.

Les dieron las mantas y los saludaban como conocidos de toda la vida mientras eran conducidos al interior del camarote, Jacob continuaba allí, esperando a ver que ocurría, Emmet entró tras ellos y esperó órdenes de Bella.

-Jacob, sal de aquí, quiero hablar con ellos a solas.

-¿Y él se queda?- Señaló a Emmet.

-Entre Emmet y yo no hay secretos Jacob- Le dedicó una sonrisa a Emmet- Sal y comprueba que llevemos el rumbo correcto- El rostro de Jacob se puso rojo como un tomate de la furia que lo invadía, pero Bella no le dio mayor importancia- Tomad asiento, quiero hablaros con franqueza- Ellos asintieron y se sentaron donde pudieron- No se cuanto tiempo tardará nuestra travesía, depende de muchos factores, pero quiero que sea tranquila, lo cual quiere decir, dejarnos de gilipolleces y poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, yo responderé a vuestras preguntas, sean cuales sean, si vosotros prometéis cumplir la labor que os mande- Todos se miraron entre si, y segundos después asintieron- Bien, pues adelante.

-¿Por qué atacaron nuestro barco?- Preguntó Jasper con seriedad.

-No era nada personal. Al menos no contra vosotros, se la tengo jurada al gobernador desde hace nueve años.

-¿Nueve años?- Preguntó Alice sorprendida- Pero sería muy pequeña.

-Siete años para ser exactos, esa es la edad que tenía cuando él mató a mi padre ante todo el pueblo de Forks y yo me convertí en su sucesora como capitana.

-¿En Forks?- Edward la miró extrañado- ¿Quien era su padre?

-Charlie Swan, el terror de los siete mares- Edward se sorprendió al conocer la identidad de su padre, conocía muy bien ese nombre- ¿Algo más?

-¿Por qué se comporta así con nosotros?- Preguntó Rosalie con algo de timidez- Quiero decir, es pirata, debería ser cruel y despiadada, pero sin embargo, es atenta con nosotros, solo se pone dura en circunstancias que lo requieren.

-A pesar de la fama que tengo, en mi barco nadie se comporta como un animal, mi padre me enseñó a tratar a la gente como se merece, sea para bien o para mal, y si alguien de mi tripulación o invitado se comporta inadecuadamente, le daré un escarmiento, sea quien sea.

-¿Quien es él?- Preguntó Alice mirando a Emmet.

-Es Emmet, mi mano derecha temporal.

-Creí que su mano derecha era ese tal Jacob- Alice no dejaba de mirar a Emmet.

-Para nada, eso es lo que él quiere desde hace años, pero Jacob no es el adecuado para ese puesto, y Emmet, aunque no habla, es un hombre atento y encantador que sabe protegerme y ayudarme en los malos momentos, además de un cocinero excelente.

-¿Cocinero?- Rosalie fijó sus ojos en él- ¿Acaso a preparado él lo que han comido hoy?

-Hoy y todos los días- Bella rió- Cuando tengamos algo más de confianza, si Emmet quiere, os contaré su historia, ahora, si no tenéis más preguntas, os diré que labores desempeñaréis mientras estéis aquí- Todos asintieron- Bien, creo que Alice ha hecho buenas migas con Leah, y eso no es algo sencillo, así que estarás a su cargo, os encargaréis de la limpieza de cubierta.

-Está bien.

-He visto que te manejas muy bien con las armas Jasper, así que le diré a Sam que tú le ayudarás a revisarlas y limpiarlas, y las dejaréis apunto para cualquier necesidad- Él asintió- Rosalie- Bella la miró, se acercó a su armario y le lanzó un vestido- Desde hoy quiero que vayas con esto, no puedo permitir que distraigas a mis hombres con tu atuendo, además estarás más cómoda con eso para trabajar- Ella solo asintió- Tú irás a la cocina con Emmet, creo que estarás mejor si él te vigila, ¿te parece bien Emmet?- Este asintió sin pensarlo- Y tú Edward... No estoy segura de que lugar podría darte, tienes buenas dotes físicas pero también has demostrado ser inteligente y buen orador... Hace tiempo que necesito un contramaestre, alguien que dirija a los hombres mientras yo estoy haciendo otras cosas... Tal vez... Si, creo que si- Bella miró a Emmet y este asintió- Serás mi contramaestre, te vendrá bien ver el mundo como yo durante un tiempo.

-No creo que los hombres me obedezcan, además, ¿quien te asegura que no me escaparé a la primera oportunidad que tenga?

-Ten por seguro que si haces eso no dudaré en matarte- Respondió con una sonrisa- Y por lo demás, mis hombres harán lo que yo les diga.

-¡BARCO A LA VISTA!- Gritó el vigía.

Bella salió corriendo del camarote, cogió su catalejo y observó la bandera, se tensó un poco pero sonrió al mismo tiempo.

-¡La marina nos pisa los talones muchachos!- Gritó con energía- ¡Coged vuestras armas, preparad los cañones, vamos a enfrentarnos a un hueso duro de roer!- Volvió al camarote de inmediato- Emmet, lleva a las señoritas a un lugar seguro- Este asintió, las cogió de las manos y se las llevó- Vosotros dos combatiréis con nosotros, ahora veremos si sois de fiar o si debo mataros a ambos.

Bella les entregó un par de espadas y pistolas, les indicó que la siguieran y se colocaron en cubierta, viendo aproximarse el barco a gran velocidad, pensando en si escapar o permanecer a bordo, estaban muy confundidos pero seguros de que ese enfrentamiento cambiaría sus vidas.

**Hola de nuevo,  
**

**espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, no tiene mucha acción en si, pero deja ver un poco más la naturaleza de los personajes.  
**

**¿Qué os parece la relación de Bella y Jacob? ¿Creeis que Bella es suficientemente clara con él o debería serlo más?  
¿Y Emmet? ¿Os gusta como lo he puesto? ¿Rosalie os gusta un poco más?  
**

**Espero vuestros reviews y como siempre, para aquel que lo quiera, tendrá un adelanto del capitulo siguiente.  
**

**Nos leemos  
**


	8. 7º El segundo al mando

**7º El segundo al mando**

El barco de la marina se deslizaba a gran velocidad, no tardaría en alcanzarlos. Jasper observó como Bella dirigía el barco, como los hombres obedecían sin dudarlo, confiando en sus órdenes a pesar de que ella era una mujer.

La estrategia que ella tenía era buena, la marina nunca esperaría que un barco pirata se dejara alcanzar para después atacar. La marina era tan arrogante como el hombre que la dirigía, el gobernador Aro Vulturi, Jasper lo sabía bien, había estado apunto de ingresar, pero al ver ese comportamiento en los hombres, su honor de caballero y su sentido de la justicia le hicieron cambiar de opinión, contrariando a su tío.

Tal como Bella había imaginado, el barco de la marina se acercó sin dudarlo a ellos, creyendo que los tenían atrapados, pero una vez estuvieron bien alineados, Bella hizo una señal con el brazo y los cañones arremetieron contra el enemigo sin piedad. Montones de astillas y madera saltaron por los aires, seguidos de gritos y alaridos.

La marina no hizo esperar su respuesta, montones de hombres saltaron hacia el barco pirata, dispuestos a luchar y matar a cuantos piratas hubiera, fueran hombres o mujeres.

Las espadas sonaban al chocar, las pistolas silbaban al ser disparadas, montones de sangre caían de las heridas, gritos de dolor llenaban el cielo, nadie daba su brazo a torcer.

Edward y Jasper estaban a un lado, solo blandían sus espadas cuando alguien iba a por ellos. Edward observaba a Bella, ella disfrutaba de la batalla, sonreía sin cesar, daba igual cual fuera el adversario, la sonrisa no se desvanecía de su rostro.

-Edward, tenemos una oportunidad de escapar- Señaló Jasper una cuerda aislada del campo de batalla- Podemos subir al otro barco- Corrió hacia allí, pero Edward lo cogió del brazo, deteniendo su carrera.

-¡Espera! ¡No podemos irnos! ¡Aun no!- Jasper lo miró seriamente, sin entender el motivo- Alice y Rosalie siguen en el interior del barco, no podemos irnos sin ellas.

-Tienes razón- Jasper miró en dirección a la puerta que llevaba a la bodega, donde estaban las chicas con Emmet- Debemos sacarlas de allí.

Se acercaron como pudieron a la puerta, se adentraron intentando no ser vistos, pero al llegar a la bodega se asustaron, se oían golpes de espadas y los gritos de las chicas. Corrieron hasta allí asustados, y al entrar vieron a Emmet enfrentándose a cuatro hombres de la marina. Uno de ellos consiguió golpear su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Edward y Jasper pensaron que esa era su oportunidad de sacar a las chicas, que aquellos hombres les podrían ayudar, pero enseguida cambiaron de idea.

-¡Mirad que tenemos aquí!- Exclamó entusiasmado uno de aquellos hombres- ¡Dos florecillas asustadas!

-Por fin algo bueno- Dijo el segundo- Tengo ganas de estar con una mujer.

-¿No os atreveréis?- Dijo Rosalie indignada- Soy sobrina del gobernador, no podéis...

-No digas tonterías preciosa- Dijo otro de ellos- El gobernador se creerá todo lo que le digamos, incluido que estás confusa y nos confundiste con tus agresores- El hombre se lanzó sobre ella dispuesto a todo.

-¡Soltadla ahora mismo!- Gritó Jasper entrando en la bodega seguido de Edward, ambos con las espadas en alto- ¡Apartaos de ellas inmediatamente!- Los dos se internaron en la bodega y vieron como esos cuatro hombres los rodeaban.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿El futuro marido de la señorita Tanya y el sobrino del gobernador enfrentándose a nosotros?

-No lo haríamos si vosotros os comportarais con honor- Se defendió Jasper- Pero agredir a dos señoritas de la alta sociedad por satisfacer instintos bajos no es propio de hombres de honor.

-Estamos en un barco pirata, no hay honor aquí- El hombre le quitó la espada a Jasper con rapidez y otro a Edward- Puedo hacer lo que quiera hasta volver a mi barco.

-Puede que este sea un barco pirata pero incluso ellos son mas honorables que vosotros- Edward notó como le ataban las manos- Vosotros sois los que deberíais ser juzgados.

Los cuatro hombres se sintieron insultados al ser comparados con los piratas, y mientras dos sujetaban a las chicas, los otros dos colocaban un cuchillo sobre las gargantas de ellos. Apunto estuvieron de matarlos cuando un ruido los hizo girarse, Bella estaba en la puerta, mirando con rabia el cuerpo de Emmet tendido en el suelo.

-Es un poco extraño que queráis matar y violar a las personas que se supone debéis salvar- Dirigió la mirada a uno de los hombres- ¿Como se tomaría el gobernados dicha acción?

-¡Déjate de palabrerías y ven aquí!- Bella se acercó sin bajar su espada- ¡Dame el arma!- Ella negó sonriente- ¡Te he dicho que me la des!

-Si es lo que quieres...- Bella, en un hábil movimiento, cortó el gaznate de aquel hombre, el otro soltó el cuello de Jasper dispuesto a matar a Bella, pero ella se adelantó y clavó su espada en el corazón del hombre, sin pensarlo mató al que estaba sobre Alice- ¡Tú! ¡Acércate!- Señaló al otro, que se acercó asustado- Nosotros ya nos conocemos, ¿verdad?- El hombre asintió con nerviosismo- Eres aquel guardia al que engañé con tan solo 7 años- Ella rió contenta- Has tenido suerte, eso ha hecho que salves tu vida- Le cogió de la camisa y lo arrastró a cubierta donde sus hombres lanzaban al mar los cadáveres enemigos- Tú y los pocos hombres que quedan con vida podéis iros y debéis darle un mensaje al gobernador- El hombre asintió y miró a Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y Alice, que salían de la bodega- ¿Vosotros queréis ir con ellos?- Les preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si os queréis embarcar con ellos hacia vuestro hogar?- Les repitió.

-¿Nos está dando la opción de irnos capitana?- Preguntó Jasper desconcertado, ella asintió- ¿Así sin más?- De nuevo asintió.

-Yo me quedo- Aseguró Edward de inmediato- Esos hombres estaban dispuestos a mancillar a Rosalie y a Alice, no les importaba matarnos, y sin embargo, toda esta tripulación nos ha tratado como iguales- Continuó- Prefiero viajar con piratas y que me abandonen en cualquier lugar alejado de la mano de Dios antes que emprender un viaje con esos hombres.

-Agradezco tus palabras Edward- Le sonrió y se giró a los demás- ¿Vosotros os marcháis?- Negaron los tres- En ese caso... ¡Ponga rumbó a la playa señor Uley!- Bella miró al hombre que había estado apunto de matar a sus invitados- Ya lo has oído despojo humano- Bella lanzó al hombre al bote con el resto de sus hombres- Lárgate, y por tu bien, espero no volver a verte.

La tripulación bajó el bote entonando una canción pirata antes de emprender el viaje hacia su lugar secreto de reunión. Bella se encaminó a las bodegas, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward y Jacob la siguieron sin pensarlo, viéndola de una manera distinta, aunque era dura y fría, era una persona justa y de honor, todo lo hacía por una razón, aunque no todos lo vieran.

Bella llegó hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Emmet, vio la enorme brecha que él tenía en la frente, sin dudarlo, arrancó un jirón de tela de sus ropajes y limpió la herida.

-Fue muy valiente- Habló Rosalie, Bella percibió un tono de admiración en su voz- Nos defendió sin dudarlo un segundo a pesar de que eran cuatro y podían haberle matado.

-Emmet es el hombre más fiel y valiente que nunca he conocido- Respondió ella acariciando su rostro- Si está en su mano impedirlo, nunca permitirá que se haga una injusticia- Bella intentó levantarlo, pero pesaba mucho.

-Esperad capitana- Edward se colocó en el otro costado de Emmet- Dejad que os ayude.

-Y yo también- Respondieron al unísono Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, colocándose en las extremidades de Emmet y levantándolo. Jacob los seguía de cerca sin decir nada.

Entre los cinco lo llevaron hasta su camarote, ante la mirada de sorpresa de la tripulación, lo depositaron en la cama, y de inmediato, Rosalie se sentó junto a él, presionando la herida con el trozo de tela que Bella había arrancado de su camisa.

-Deberías avisar a tu padre Jacob, Emmet está herido.

-De inmediato- Jacob volvió minutos después con un hombre que se asemejaba mucho a él.

-Dame tu opinión Billy.

El hombre apartó a Rosalie, movió a Emmet como quiso, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cabeza, examinó su herida, comprobó sus latidos y su respiración. Después metió sus dedos en la boca de Emmet y los sacó.

-No parece nada grave, necesitará unas semanas de reposo nada más.

-Bien, entonces eso es lo que tendrá- Asintió Bella mirando a Emmet- Gracias Billy.

-De nada Bella- Le sonrió tomando su mano- No tardes mucho en venir a verme, tenemos que hablar.

-En cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo iré a verte.

Billy se marchó, Rosalie volvió a ocupar el lugar de antes, acariciando el rostro de Emmet, Bella se acercó, tomó la mano de su amigo y sonrió. Estuvo así hasta que Jacob interrumpió el momento.

-Supongo que mientras Emmet esté convaleciente, habrás pensado en alguien capacitado para dirigir a los hombres.

-Supones bien- Bella no le dirigió la mirada- Tengo a alguien en mente.

-¿Y puedo suponer que se encuentra en esta habitación?- Bella asintió con seriedad- ¡Genial! ¡Ya era hora Bella! ¡Iré a darles la noticia a los demás!

-No Jacob- Dijo Bella cortando su entusiasmo- Tú no vas a ser mi segundo al mando.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de que no creo que tú estés capacitado para esa tarea- Por primera vez lo miró, mostrando la sinceridad de sus palabras- El puesto te viene muy grande.

-¿A si? ¿Y quien está capacitado para llevarlo a cabo?

-Edward- Respondió sin cambiar su expresión, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos- Desde hoy y hasta que yo lo diga, él ocupará el lugar de Emmet como mi segundo al mando.

-¡Tú misma dijiste que Emmet era temporalmente tu lugarteniente! ¡Ya es hora de que lo sustituyas!

-Emmet es y será mi segundo al mando hasta que encuentre a alguien más capacitado- Dijo con firmeza- Edward desempeñará la labor perfectamente mientras él se recupera.

-¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo puedo hacer ese trabajo mil veces mejor que él, incluso que Emmet!

-No me hagas reír Jacob- Se burló Bella- Ese es tu problema, tu prepotencia, crees que porque nos acostamos juntos tienes derechos que los demás no tienen y no es así, tienes exactamente los mismos- Bella cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios- Ya te lo dije Jacob, solo entras en mi cama porque aun no ha entrado nadie en mi corazón.

-Pero nosotros somos...

-¡Nada!- Se enfadó Bella, caminó ferozmente hacia él y lo empujó contra la puerta- ¡Qué te entre en esa hueca mollera que tienes sobre los hombros! ¡No hay un nosotros Jacob! ¡Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá!- Lo cogió de la solapa de la camisa y lo miró a los ojos de manera amenazante- ¡Y espero que esta sea la última vez que cuestionas mis decisiones, de lo contrario, atente a las consecuencias!

Soltó a Jacob, que abandonó la habitación de inmediato, Bella volvió junto a Emmet, miró los rostros de los demás, los cuatro la observaban sorprendidos y temerosos.

-¿De verdad piensa ponerme como su segundo al mando?- Ella asintió- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Jacob nunca ha entendido lo que significa ser pirata en este barco, siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido, sin poder asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, sin valorar los pros y contras de cada decisión, por eso no está preparado para ocupar un puesto como ese, sin embargo, tú has valorado las opciones cuando te he dejado elegir, has visto los pros y los contras de cada elección y por eso has decidido quedarte, esa es la primera norma para dirigir una tripulación y tú la has aprendido por tu cuenta, por ello, ocuparás tu lugar como mi segundo al mando hasta que yo lo diga.

-Gracias por su confianza capitana- Le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento como Bella nunca había visto- Pero yo no se nada de dirigir una tripulación.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te enseñaré lo que necesitas- Bella le dedicó una sonrisa- Deberíais ir a descansar, mañana tenéis trabajo que hacer.

-Me gustaría quedarme con él.

-Esta noche yo velaré sus sueños, mañana podrás atenderle sin problemas- Rosalie asintió- Descansad, lo necesitaréis.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.  
**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el encuentro con la marina? ¿Y la actitud de Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Edward ante la oferta de Bella? ¿Os gusta la posición que le ha dado Bella a Edward? ¿Y la reacción de Jacob? ¿El comportamiento de Rosalie con Emmet?  
**

**Espero estar cumpliendo vuestras espectativas con esta historia, y si tenéis alguna idea o queja decirla por favor, que las tendré en cuenta.  
**

**Ya sabéis que a los que dejéis review os mandaré un adelanto, y si alguno no lo quiere que me lo diga.  
**

**Gracias a todos los que dedicais vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia, o cualquiera de las otras que subo, y a los que leeis y no dejais reviews, tambien os agradezco que os paseis por mi historia.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	9. 7º El segundo al mando Edward POV

**Por petición de algunos lectores, he hecho este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Edward, pero va a ser el único, ya lo aviso, así que disfrutadlo :)  
**

**7º El segundo al mando (POV Edward)**

Jasper y yo nos asomamos a la baranda del barco para comprobar lo que había gritado el vigía, y allí estaba, a unos metros de nosotros y acercándose, estaba uno de los barcos de la marina.

Bella gritaba y dirigía a sus hombres con gran maestría, se notaba la experiencia que ella poseía en combate, no dudaba al tomar ninguna decisión, y sus hombres tampoco dudaban en acatar cada una de esas órdenes.

Yo no entendía de batallas, y me sorprendió escuchar que pensaban dejarse alcanzar, por un momento pensé que se le había ido el buen juicio que había parecido tener hasta el momento, pero al ver como Jasper asentía y alababa su estrategia, no pude hacer más que callarme, nunca antes había participado en una batalla.

Los minutos que duró el avance del barco de la marina no pude dejar de pensar para mis adentros, ¿de verdad deseaba ser rescatado? Era cierto que estaba en un barco pirata, pero aquellos días que habían pasado allí no habían sido malos, sino más bien todo lo contrario, hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan relajado. Sabía que no podía permanecer en ese barco eternamente, pero esperaba quedarme hasta que la hija del gobernador se olvidara de mi o encontrara a otro pretendiente al que echarle el lazo.

Moví enérgicamente la cabeza, intentando volver a la realidad, tenía que estar centrado, no sabía que podría suceder en aquel encuentro, y temía seriamente por las vidas de mis amigos, mi hermana y mía.

El barco de la marina se acercó, pensando que habían ganado y que había resultado tremendamente fácil, pero que equivocados estaban, una vez estuvieron alineados, Bella hizo una señal con el brazo y los cañones arremetieron contra el enemigo sin piedad. Las astillas de madera saltaron por todas partes acompañadas de gritos de dolor.

La marina no hizo esperar su respuesta, montones de hombres saltaron hacia el barco y nos abordaron, dispuestos a luchar y matar a cuantos piratas hubiera.

El estrépito de las espadas al chocar me hizo estremecerme, las pistolas al dispararse me rodeaban, veía la sangre caer por cualquier lado al que mirara, todos luchaban con furia, sin dejarse ganar.

Jasper y yo habíamos permanecido a un lado, esperando a ver que ocurría, sin saber al lado de quien combatir, y en esa espera pude ver el rostro de Bella durante la batalla, ella disfrutaba de todo aquello, cada estocada la hacía sentirse más enérgica, más viva, no dejaba de sonreír, en ningún momento la quitó de su rostro.

-Edward, tenemos una oportunidad de escapar- Me señaló Jasper una cuerda aislada del campo de batalla- Podemos subir al otro barco- Corrió hacia allí, y yo estuve apunto de seguirlo, cuando me di cuenta de que no podíamos marcharnos. Fui hasta él y cogí su brazo, deteniendo du carrera.

-¡Espera! ¡No podemos irnos! ¡Aun no!- Jasper me miró con cara de pocos amigos- Alice y Rosalie siguen en el interior del barco, no podemos irnos sin ellas.

-Tienes razón- Me respondió mirando hacia la puerta que llevaba a la bodega- Debemos sacarlas de allí.

En un momento que vimos la puerta despejada, nos adentramos sin ser vistos, corrimos por los pasillos hasta la bodega, pero al llegar a la puerta escuchamos golpes de espadas y los gritos de las chicas, los dos nos miramos pálidos como la cal y entramos de inmediato. Allí fue cuando vimos a Emmet, espada en mano, enfrentándose a cuatro hombres de la marina. Uno de ellos consiguió golpear su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Jasper y yo pensamos que esa era nuestra oportunidad de sacar a las chicas de allí, pero de inmediato nos dimos cuenta de que esos hombres no nos iban a ayudar.

-¡Mirad que tenemos aquí!- Exclamó entusiasmado uno de aquellos hombres- ¡Dos florecillas asustadas!

-Por fin algo bueno- Dijo el segundo- Tengo ganas de estar con una mujer.

-¿No os atreveréis?- Dijo Rosalie indignada- Soy sobrina del gobernador, no podéis...

-No digas tonterías preciosa- Dijo otro de ellos- El gobernador se creerá todo lo que le digamos, incluido que estás confusa y nos confundiste con tus agresores- El hombre se lanzó sobre ella dispuesto a todo.

-¡Soltadla ahora mismo!- Gritó Jasper entrando en la bodega, yo lo seguí rápidamente, ambos con las espadas en alto- ¡Apartaos de ellas inmediatamente- Los cuatro hombres nos rodearon rápidamente.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿El futuro marido de la señorita Tanya y el sobrino del gobernador enfrentándose a nosotros?

-No lo haríamos si vosotros os comportarais con honor- Se defendió Jasper- Pero agredir a dos señoritas de la alta sociedad por satisfacer instintos bajos no es propio de hombres de honor.

-Estamos en un barco pirata, no hay honor aquí- El hombre le quitó la espada a Jasper con rapidez y otro a Edward- Puedo hacer lo que quiera hasta volver a mi barco.

-Puede que este sea un barco pirata pero incluso ellos son mas honorables que vosotros- Dije con indignación mientras uno de ellos me ataba las manos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo- Vosotros sois los que deberíais ser juzgados.

Los cuatro hombres se sintieron insultados al ser comparados con los piratas, pero no me arrepentía de lo que había dicho, y mientras dos sujetaban a las chicas, los otros dos colocaban un cuchillo sobre nuestras gargantas. Apunto estuvimos de morir a manos de esos bárbaros sin escrúpulos, cuando un ruido nos hizo girarnos, Bella estaba en la puerta, mirando con rabia el cuerpo de Emmet tendido en el suelo.

-Es un poco extraño que queráis matar y violar a las personas que se supone debéis salvar- Dirigió la mirada a uno de los hombres- ¿Como se tomaría el gobernados dicha acción?

-¡Déjate de palabrerías y ven aquí!- Bella se acercó sin bajar su espada- ¡Dame el arma!- Ella negó sonriente- ¡Te he dicho que me la des!

-Si es lo que quieres...- Bella, en un hábil movimiento, cortó el gaznate de aquel hombre, el otro soltó el cuello de Jasper dispuesto a matar a Bella, pero ella se adelantó y clavó su espada en el corazón del hombre, sin pensarlo mató al que estaba sobre Alice- ¡Tú! ¡Acércate!- Señaló al que me tenía a mi que se acercó asustado- Nosotros ya nos conocemos, ¿verdad?- El hombre asintió con nerviosismo- Eres aquel guardia al que engañé con tan solo 7 años- Ella rió contenta- Has tenido suerte, eso ha hecho que salves tu vida- Le cogió de la camisa y lo arrastró a cubierta donde sus hombres lanzaban al mar los cadáveres enemigos, nosotros los seguimos inmediatamente- Tú y los pocos hombres que quedan con vida podéis iros y debéis darle un mensaje al gobernador- El hombre asintió y nos miró con miedo- ¿Vosotros queréis ir con ellos?- Nos preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si os queréis embarcar con ellos hacia vuestro hogar?- Nos repitió.

-¿Nos está dando la opción de irnos capitana?- Preguntó Jasper desconcertado, ella asintió- ¿Así sin más?- De nuevo asintió.

-Yo me quedo- Aseguré de inmediato- Esos hombres estaban dispuestos a mancillar a Rosalie y a Alice, no les importaba matarnos, y sin embargo, toda esta tripulación nos ha tratado como iguales- Continué- Prefiero viajar con piratas y que me abandonen en cualquier lugar alejado de la mano de Dios antes que emprender un viaje con esos hombres.

-Agradezco tus palabras Edward- Me sonrió de tal forma que me hizo estremecer, y se giró a los demás- ¿Vosotros os marcháis?- Negaron los tres- En ese caso... ¡Ponga rumbó a la playa señor Uley!- Bella miró al hombre que había estado apunto de matarnos- Ya lo has oído despojo humano- Bella lanzó al hombre al bote con el resto de sus hombres- Lárgate, y por tu bien, espero no volver a verte.

La tripulación bajó el bote entonando una canción pirata antes de emprender el viaje hacia su lugar secreto de reunión. Bella se encaminó a las bodegas, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Nosotros cuatro la seguimos rápidamente, y de inmediato, me percaté de que Jacob también venía. Desde el momento en el que hablamos con ella supe que esa mujer era diferente, pero al ver la bondad de su corazón al dejarnos elegir si marcharnos o quedarnos, la forma en que la veía ahora era muy distinta, sentí un fuego intenso en mi interior que me decía que ella era especial. En las miradas de los demás pude ver que ellos también la miraban de manera distinta.

Bella llegó hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Emmet, vio la enorme brecha que él tenía en la frente, sin dudarlo, arrancó un jirón de tela de sus ropajes y limpió la herida.

-Fue muy valiente- Habló Rosalie, Bella percibió un tono de admiración en su voz- Nos defendió sin dudarlo un segundo a pesar de que eran cuatro y podían haberle matado.

-Emmet es el hombre más fiel y valiente que nunca he conocido- Respondió ella acariciando su rostro- Si está en su mano impedirlo, nunca permitirá que se haga una injusticia- Bella intentó levantarlo, pero pesaba mucho.

-Esperad capitana- En un momento me coloqué en el lado opuesto a ella, al otro costado de Emmet- Dejad que os ayude.

-Y yo también- Respondieron al unísono Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, colocándose en las extremidades de Emmet y levantándolo. Jacob los seguía de cerca sin decir nada.

Entre los cinco lo llevamos hasta su camarote, ante la mirada de sorpresa de la tripulación, lo depositamos en la cama, y de inmediato, Rosalie se sentó junto a él, presionando la herida con el trozo de tela que Bella había arrancado de su camisa.

-Deberías avisar a tu padre Jacob, Emmet está herido.

-De inmediato- Jacob volvió minutos después con un hombre que se asemejaba mucho a él.

-Dame tu opinión Billy.

El hombre apartó a Rosalie, movió a Emmet como quiso, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cabeza, examinó su herida, comprobó sus latidos y su respiración. Después metió sus dedos en la boca de Emmet y los sacó.

-No parece nada grave, necesitará unas semanas de reposo nada más.

-Bien, entonces eso es lo que tendrá- Asintió Bella mirando a Emmet- Gracias Billy.

-De nada Bella- Le sonrió tomando su mano- No tardes mucho en venir a verme, tenemos que hablar.

-En cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo iré a verte.

Billy se marchó, Rosalie volvió a ocupar el lugar de antes, acariciando el rostro de Emmet, Bella se acercó, tomó la mano de su amigo y sonrió. Estuvo así hasta que Jacob interrumpió el momento.

-Supongo que mientras Emmet esté convaleciente, habrás pensado en alguien capacitado para dirigir a los hombres.

-Supones bien- Bella no le dirigió la mirada- Tengo a alguien en mente.

-¿Y puedo suponer que se encuentra en esta habitación?- Bella asintió con seriedad y pude ver un pequeño gesto de desgana en su rostro- ¡Genial! ¡Ya era hora Bella! ¡Iré a darles la noticia a los demás!

-No Jacob- Dijo Bella cortando su entusiasmo- Tú no vas a ser mi segundo al mando.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de que no creo que tú estés capacitado para esa tarea- Por primera vez lo miró, mostrando la sinceridad de sus palabras- El puesto te viene muy grande.

-¿A si? ¿Y quien está capacitado para llevarlo a cabo?

-Edward- Respondió sin cambiar su expresión, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos, incluyéndome a mi- Desde hoy y hasta que yo lo diga, él ocupará el lugar de Emmet como mi segundo al mando.

-¡Tú misma dijiste que Emmet era temporalmente tu lugarteniente! ¡Ya es hora de que lo sustituyas!

-Emmet es y será mi segundo al mando hasta que encuentre a alguien más capacitado- Dijo con firmeza- Edward desempeñará la labor perfectamente mientras él se recupera.

-¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo puedo hacer ese trabajo mil veces mejor que él, incluso que Emmet!

-No me hagas reír Jacob- Se burló Bella- Ese es tu problema, tu prepotencia, crees que porque nos acostamos juntos tienes derechos que los demás no tienen y no es así, tienes exactamente los mismos- Esa última frase me dejó temblando, ellos habían estado juntos, y seguramente en más de una ocasión. Por mi mente pasaron varias imágenes de ellos besándose, abrazados, y sentí una rabia interna que no podía expresar. Bella cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios- Ya te lo dije Jacob, solo entras en mi cama porque aun no ha entrado nadie en mi corazón- Y de nuevo me quedé estático, Jacob no había entrado en su corazón, Jacob no era el dueño de su amor, solo utilizaba su cuerpo en alguna ocasión. Intenté disimular mi sonrisa, aunque me siguiera desagradando el hecho de que aquel chico hubiera mancillado a Bella.

-Pero nosotros somos...

-¡Nada!- Se enfadó Bella, caminó ferozmente hacia él y lo empujó contra la puerta- ¡Qué te entre en esa hueca mollera que tienes sobre los hombros! ¡No hay un nosotros Jacob! ¡Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá!- Lo cogió de la solapa de la camisa y lo miró a los ojos de manera amenazante- ¡Y espero que esta sea la última vez que cuestionas mis decisiones, de lo contrario, atente a las consecuencias!- Soltó a Jacob, que abandonó la habitación de inmediato, Bella volvió junto a Emmet, miró los rostros de los demás, los cuatro la observaban sorprendidos y temerosos.

Estuve en silencio, asimilando la información recibida hacía tan solo unos segundos, Jacob y Bella habían sido amantes hasta el momento, y aunque quisiera culpar a Jacob, Bella había accedido a ello, y la verdad, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de vida que llevaban en el barco, no me extrañaba en absoluto. Pero aunque ellos hubieran yacido juntos, él nunca había entrado en el corazón de Bella, y aunque eso no debería importarme, la verdad, me importaba, y mucho. Y por último estaba el hecho de que me había nombrado segundo al mando, a mi, un hombre sin ninguna experiencia.

-¿De verdad piensa ponerme como su segundo al mando?- Ella asintió- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Jacob nunca ha entendido lo que significa ser pirata en este barco, siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido, sin poder asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, sin valorar los pros y contras de cada decisión, por eso no está preparado para ocupar un puesto como ese, sin embargo, tú has valorado las opciones cuando te he dejado elegir, has visto los pros y los contras de cada elección y por eso has decidido quedarte, esa es la primera norma para dirigir una tripulación y tú la has aprendido por tu cuenta, por ello, ocuparás tu lugar como mi segundo al mando hasta que yo lo diga.

-Gracias por su confianza capitana Le agradecí sus palabras sinceramente, en cierto modo, esas eran las palabras más bonitas que me había dicho nunca nadie- Pero yo no se nada de dirigir una tripulación.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te enseñaré lo que necesitas- Bella me dedicó una sonrisa- Deberíais ir a descansar, mañana tenéis trabajo que hacer.

-Me gustaría quedarme con él- Pidió Rosalie.

-Esta noche yo velaré sus sueños, mañana podrás atenderle sin problemas- Rosalie asintió- Descansad, lo necesitaréis.


	10. 8º La infección

**8º La infección**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward despertó con un cubetazo de agua fría, al levantarse por el susto vio a Jacob, tenía cara de perverso y parecía enfadado.

-Buenos días bello durmiente, ¿has descansado bien?

-¿Donde está Alice?- Preguntó dándose cuenta de que la cama de su hermana estaba vacía- Como le hayas hecho algo...

-Tranquilo fiera, la muchachita está en el camarote de la capitana, las dos chicas se han despertado temprano y la capitana las ha invitado a hablar con ella durante un rato, pero vosotros dos no os libráis- Con fuerza lo cogió y lo arrojó al suelo, lo cogió de la camisa y lo subió a cubierta, arrastrándolo sin miramientos, en cubierta estaba Jasper atado al mástil- Por vuestra culpa la capitana está tomando decisiones equivocadas, y eso no se lo perdono a nadie- Le lanzó otro cubetazo de agua helada y le tiró un trozo de esparto- Quiero que te laves con eso, aquí mismo, bajo el frío de la mañana- Rió Jacob- Bella me devolverá el lugar que me pertenece por derecho, tú no vales nada.

Edward tiró el esparto a los pies de Jacob, y cuando este iba a replicarle gritando, Edward se abalanzó sobre él. Los dos se enzarzaron en una dura pelea, el resto de la tripulación fue acercándose a ver que sucedía y animaban a que la pelea continuara, hasta que se escuchó una voz tras ellos.

-¿¡Qué está ocurriendo aquí!?- Se hizo el silencio y los hombres se fueron apartando para dar paso a su capitana. Al acercarse vio como Edward y Jacob continuaban pegándose- ¡Basta ya!- Edward obedeció en el acto pero Jacob no, le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que Edward cayera al suelo y le faltara el aire. Bella se acercó a él y le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, apartándolo de Edward- Jacob, ¿puedes explicarme por qué coño está Jasper atado al mástil y Edward y tú os estáis peleando?

-Solo les estaba demostrando donde está su lugar...- Rió haciendo frotándose el lugar donde ella le había golpeado- Creí que debían saber con quien estaban...

-¿¡Desde cuando hacemos cosas así Jacob!? ¿¡Desde cuando te tomas estas libertades!?

-Vamos Bella, todos saben que pronto pasaré a ser el segundo al mando, tengo que imponerme o no me respetarán- Se defendió.

-¿¡Es que no te quedó claro lo que te dije ayer!? ¡TÚ NO ERES Y NO SERÁS JAMÁS MI SEGUNDO AL MANDO! ¡NO SABES COMO HACER NADA SIN EMPLEAR LA VIOLENCIA! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE COMO DIRIGIR A LA TRIPULACIÓN SIN NECESIDAD DE HACER ESTAS MAJADERÍAS!- Bella tomó aire intentando calmarse- ¿A caso yo me he comportado así para ganarme su respeto?- Lo miró con furia- Pero si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que tendrás, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry y Jared, quiero que os aseguréis de que Jacob hace todas las tareas de la mañana sin ayuda, y si se queja quiero que le obliguéis a darse un baño con agua fría y una esponja de esparto, ¿entendido?

-¡Si capitana!

-No lo estás diciendo en serio- Jacob vio en la mirada de Bella determinación- ¡Vamos!

-Así aprenderás a no tomar decisiones a la ligera- Le dio la espalda- Muchachos, quiero anunciaros algo- Se dirigió a la tripulación- Mientras Emmet está convaleciente, el señor Cullen ocupará su lugar como mi segundo al mando, así que mostradle respeto o ya sabéis lo que sucederá, ¿entendido?

-¡Si capitana!

Bella caminó hacia su camarote y les hizo una señal a Edward y Jasper para que lo siguieran, los dos entraron tras ella, cerrando la puerta a su paso. En el interior, Edward vio como su hermana estaba tumbada en la cama de Bella con un paño en la frente, la capitana se sentaba en el borde de la cama, Rosalie permanecía al lado contrario de la estancia, observando con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué le sucede a Alice?

-Tiene mucha fiebre, ayer la hirieron en el tobillo y su herida se ha infectado- Explicó ella con tranquilidad- Billy, en su paseo nocturno por el barco, escuchó como se revolvía y me ha avisado de inmediato- Bella cambió el paño de la frente de Alice por otro- Billy ha ido a prepararle un empaste para la herida y algo para bajar su fiebre, no tardará en volver.

Edward se arrodilló junto a Alice, preocupado por ella, viendo el rostro sudoroso y en tensión, le tomó la mano y notó como temblaba, miró a Bella, buscando alguna explicación de como había sucedido eso tan rápido, pero vio en el rostro de ella el mismo desconcierto y preocupación que tenía él.

Jasper permaneció junto a su hermana, a un lado del camarote sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir. Billy entró corriendo con un empaste que colocó rápidamente en la herida del tobillo, fue entonces cuando Edward vio el mal aspecto que tenía la herida. Después, Billy se sentó al borde de la cama, apartando a Edward y Bella, y allí estuvo, junto a ella durante un largo rato, hasta que una hora después se levantó.

-Parece que la fiebre ha bajado, se recuperará pronto.

-Gracias Billy- Le sonrió Bella- ¿Has visitado ya a Emmet?

-No, iré ahora mismo.

-¿Puedo acompañarle?- Preguntó Rosalie un poco ansiosa, Billy miró a Bella y al tener su consentimiento, Billy asintió- Gracias.

Rosalie salió con Billy del camarote, Jasper consideró que era mejor darles un poco de espacio a pesar de querer quedarse junto a Alice, así que salió a buscar a Sam para que le dijera que podía hacer para mantenerse entretenido. Quedaron en la habitación Edward y Bella con Alice inconsciente en la cama.

-Ven a la mesa, necesitas tomar algo- Le indicó Bella señalándole su silla, Edward se sentó sin apartar la mirada de su hermana, Bella le sirvió un buen trago de ron. Edward bebió sin pensarlo, hasta que notó como aquella bebida llegaba a su garganta, entonces, sin poder evitarlo, la escupió toda mojando de lleno a Bella.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?

-Esto se llama ron, es la bebida que tomamos aquí- Rió Bella- Pero parece que tu refinado paladar no es apto para esta bebida tan fuerte- Aumentó su risa- Me has mojado entera.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó bajando la mirada.

-No importa.

Edward estuvo con la mirada sobre el borde del escritorio unos segundos, hasta que escuchó el sonido del armario y vio a Bella despojándose de su ropa, quedando en cueros ante él, sin importarle lo más mínimo.

-¿¡Qué hace!? ¡Tápese por favor!

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que te avergüenza ver a una mujer desnuda?- Sonrió girándose hacia él sin ningún pudor, Edward se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de inmediato- Es como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer de esta forma- El rostro de Edward se tensó a la vez que se ponía más rojo- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Soy la primera mujer que ves? ¿Es que acaso nunca has estado con ninguna...?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Soy un caballero! ¡Nunca podría mancillar a una joven de esa forma!

-¿Con que un caballero?- Bella se acercó a él tal como iba, mostrando todos sus encantos, haciendo que él apenas pudiera apartar la mirada- ¿Es que acaso no te gusta lo que ves?- Edward tragó saliva al tenerla tan cerca, pero asintió- ¿Y crees que soy menos mujer o peor persona porque yo si he estado con otros hombres?- De inmediato negó enérgicamente, Edward veía a Bella con un brillo especial- ¿Y por qué debería ser diferente que tú estuvieras con otras mujeres? ¿Qué hay de malo?

-No... No... No es correcto... Yo solo podría hacer algo así con la mujer a la que ame...

-No me hagas reír- Bella se sentó sobre el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas, colocándose de cara a Edward- Te recuerdo que te casarás en cuanto os dejemos marchar y os lleven a Inglaterra, y por lo que he podido entender, tú no quieres a tu prometida- Él negó bajando la mirada- ¿Entonces por qué te casas?

-Porque mi tío Eleazar cerró el trato con el gobernador a espaldas de mis padres para sacarnos del apuro económico en el que nos encontramos...

-Oh, vaya, a si que no lo has decidido tú- Él negó sin levantar la mirada- ¿Y no tienes forma de evitar ese matrimonio? ¿No podrías negarte?

-Si me niego sería terrible para mis padres, no puedo abandonar a la hija del gobernador así como así, he buscado una salida plausible con la que mis padres no sufrieran daño, pero no la he hallado.

-Ya pensaremos en una- Le sonrió Bella separando sus piernas con naturalidad- Y hasta entonces, te sugiero que aprendas todo lo que puedas y te dejes guiar por tus emociones y tus instintos, sino no serás un buen lugarteniente- Se sentó sobre sus piernas, pegándose a él completamente, haciendo que se sonrojara más que antes si eso era posible- Y no debes temer mirar a una mujer desnuda, te aseguro que no mordemos para nada- Sonrió colocando su frente junto a la de él- No sabes lo que te pierdes- Colocó una mano en la entrepierna de Edward, la acarició lentamente, haciendo que Edward cerrara los ojos al sentir ese placer, ella sonrió y continuó, pero de pronto Edward la apartó y se levantó, alejándose de ella- Eres el primer hombre que conozco que no piensa en sexo, y menos con una mujer desnuda sobre sus piernas.

-Soy un caballero, no haré nunca nada parecido sin un anillo de por medio.

-Me gusta tu determinación Edward, creo que nos entenderemos bien- Sonrió, caminó hacia el armario y sacó un vestido, mirándolo con desgana- Odio ponerme vestidos, pero no me queda ropa de hombre limpia que ponerme- Suspiró con resignación y se lo puso- Que remedio.

Bella cerró el armario y volvió a la mesa con tranquilidad, Edward la miró acercarse con aquel vestido azul, con un escote que dejaba ver lo suficiente de sus pechos como para que cualquier hombre la deseara, el corpiño era ajustado, mostrando su fina figura, y caía hasta el suelo, a Edward le pareció que no había mujer más bella que ella.

-Mientras esperamos a que tu hermana se despierte, voy a enseñarte a leer las cartas de navegación.

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.  
**

**Quiero intentar subir el siguiente hoy mismo, pero no lo aseguro.  
**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la actitud de Jacob? ¿Y la escena entre Edward y Bella? Se me ocurrió de repente y creo que me ha quedado bastante bien.  
**

**Ya sabéis que a quienes dejéis un review os mandaré un adelante, excepto a los que me han dicho que no lo quieren para mantener la intriga :)  
**

**Nos leemos en breve  
**


	11. 9º La osadía de Jacob

**9º La osadía de Jacob**

Los días pasaban, Emmet iba recuperándose bajo los cuidados que Rosalie le proporcionaba, a pesar de no hablar, ella lo entendía a las mil maravillas. Emmet enseñaba a Rosalie a cocinar y trabajar con sus propias manos, y sorprendentemente, eso le gustaba, disfrutaba de los ratos que pasaba con Emmet y se daba cuenta de que poco a poco iba creciendo en ella un sentimiento de amor más fuerte de lo que jamás imaginó.

Por otro lado, Alice empezó a mejorar pronto, el remedio de Billy había funcionado prácticamente al instante, pero a pesar de su mejoría, Bella no le permitió realizar ningún trabajo mientras se recuperaba. Por esa razón,Alice tuvo tiempo para estrechar lazos con Jasper mientras él revisaba las armas. Ambos se parecía, se entendían, se complementaban. Estaban enamorados, los dos lo sabían.

Edward aprendía con rapidez todo lo que Bella le explicaba, en una semana se había hecho un experto en navegación, aprendía con maestría a combatir, a manejar el barco, a hacer nudos... La tripulación lo respetaba, no porque Bella lo hubiera ordenado, lo hacían porque trataba a todos con respeto a pesar de dar órdenes.

Jacob rabiaba al ver la actitud de la tripulación hacia Edward, con él nunca se habían comportado de esa manera. Aun más le enfurecía ver como Edward miraba a Bella, en sus ojos se notaba que empezaba a sentir algo por ella. Pero lo que más le molestaba era la atención con la que ella hablaba y enseñaba a Edward y la indiferencia con la que lo trataba a él.

Aprovechando que Edward estaba con Sam aprendiendo a disparar una pistola, Jacob se coló en el camarote de Bella, donde ella leía unos documentos. A pesar de saber que él estaba allí, Bella lo ignoró y continuó con lo suyo, provocando más rabia en él, pero la disimuló, se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura por la espalda, haciendo que ella notara su miembro en sus glúteos a través de la ropa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Hace casi una semana desde que discutimos- Dijo subiendo las manos por su cintura- No me gusta estar así contigo- Siguió su camino hacia sus pechos- Te echo de menos- Apretó uno mientras besaba su cuello- No sabes cuanto te echo de menos.

-¿Quien me echa de menos, tú o tu entrepierna?- Se separó de él, girándose a mirarlo duramente- No estoy de humor para estas tonterías Jacob.

-¿Tonterías? ¿Te parece una tontería que quiera hacer el amor con la que será mi esposa en el futuro?

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Para el carro!- Dijo tensa y con las facciones mucho más severas que antes- ¿Has dicho esposa?- Jacob asintió con rotundidad- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo vaya a ser tal cosa?

-Es un hecho Bella, nosotros nos amamos, todos saben que pasará tarde o temprano.

-Jacob, estoy empezando a pensar que de verdad eres gilipollas- Respondió respirando hondo, no queriendo perder la paciencia- ¿A caso crees que cuando te digo algo lo digo por decir?

-No se a que te refieres.

-Cuando el otro día te dije que entre nosotros no había nada, no lo dije porque estuviera enfadada- Respondió cruzándose de brazos- No voy a casarme contigo ni ahora ni nunca.

-Pero... ¿Y todas las veces que hemos estado juntos? ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

-Siempre te he dejado muy claro que eso era solo sexo- Bella le dio la espalda y cogió de nuevo los documentos- Tú no eres quien ocupará un lugar a mi lado, y creo que tampoco volverás a compartir mi cama.

-No, claro que no, ahora tienes a otro con quien compartirla- Esta vez fue Bella la que no entendió a que se refería- Os he visto, al chico Cullen y a ti, siempre tan juntitos, siempre hablando, riendo...

-Solo estoy enseñándole lo que debe saber para poder desempeñar bien su cometido como mi mano derecha.

-¡Y una mierda!- Se exasperó- ¡He visto como te mira! ¡No me vengas con gilipolleces y dime la verdad!

-Entre Edward y yo no hay nada, pero si lo hubiera, no sería asunto tuyo, nada de mi vida personal es asunto tuyo- Bella se sentó en su silla y lo ignoró- Si has acabado puedes marcharte, y más te vale que esto no vuelva a repetirse o no seré tan benévola contigo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto cuando empezamos a acostarnos?- Preguntó Jacob caminando hacia la puerta enfadado.

-Te lo dije Jacob, te lo he dicho siempre, pero tú nunca has querido escucharlo.

Jacob salió furioso del camarote, sintió como la ira se hacía presa de él, sin poder controlarse, se acercó a popa, donde Sam enseñaba a Edward. Sin dar explicaciones ni nada, cogió a Edward de los brazos, inmovilizándoselos en la espalda, y tiró de él hacia la baranda. Le ató las manos con fuerza, después ató una cuerda alrededor de su torso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Jacob?

-¡Demostrarle a este niño mimado lo que sucede cuando alguien me quita lo que me pertenece!- Gritó enfurecido, dispuesto a hacerle pagar todo.

-¡No cometas ninguna locura! ¡La capitana no lo aprobará!

-¡Me importa una mierda si lo aprueba o no!- Gritó furioso y rojo de ira- ¡Esto ha acabado!

Jacob cogió a Edward y lo empujó por la borda, dejándolo colgado de la cuerda, Sam corrió al camarote de Bella gritando, el resto de la tripulación subió a cubierta, intrigados por lo que sucedía. Cuando llegó Bella junto a Jacob, todo el barco estaba allí sin saber que sucedía.

-¿¡Se puede saber que coño haces!?- Le gritó Bella dándole una bofetada sonora en la cara- ¡Súbelo ahora mismo!

-De eso nada, por su culpa he perdido todo lo que me importaba.

-¡Eres idiota! ¡No me has perdido porque nunca me has tenido!- Le gritó y lo apuntó con la pistola- O lo subes o disparo.

-Dispárame, me da igual- Y sin más, Jacob soltó la cuerda, dejando caer a Edward al mar, maniatado, sin poder nadar.

Se escucharon los gritos de Alice y Rosalie al verlo, Jasper y un gran número de grumetes corrieron a la borda para ver que sucedía con Edward, Emmet agarró con fuerza a Jacob, impidiéndole que se marchara a ninguna parte.

-¡Hombre al agua!- Gritó el vigía, y cuando todos miraron se pusieron pálidos, el vigía no se refería a Edward- ¡La capitana ha saltado!

-¡Detened el barco! ¡Ayudadlos!- Gritó Jasper desesperado. De inmediato, la tripulación recogió las velas, y frenó el barco, esperando a ver que sucedía.

Bella se sumergió en el mar, buscando a Edward desesperadamente, lo vio a unos metros de ella, forcejeando por subir a la superficie y desatar las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban. Rápidamente, Bella subió a coger aire, y bajó de nuevo, nadando con rapidez hasta él, con su machete, cortó las cuerdas y dejó libre a Edward, pero él empezaba a quedarse sin aire.

Bella se acercó a él, unió sus labios sin reservas y le cedió parte del aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Edward no se resistió a ello, no solo por la necesidad de respirar, el roce de sus labios lo había dejado anonadado.

Ambos subieron a la superficie, dando una fuerte bocanada de aire, Bella miró a su alrededor, buscando el barco, lo vio no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-¿Estás bien?- Edward asintió- ¿Crees que podrás nadar hasta el barco?

-Si, creo que si.

-Pues démonos prisa, esta es zona de tiburones- Dijo antes de empezar a nadar a grandes brazadas.

Edward la siguió sin dudarlo, nadó a poca distancia de ella, a pesar del esfuerzo que tenía que hacer, estaba muy debilitado por forcejear con las cuerdas. Llegaron al casco del barco y allí, Sam les tendió una escalera por la que subieron presurosos. Una vez arriba, Alice se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano llorando, Rosalie y Jasper hicieron lo mismo unos segundos después, alegres de que su amigo no hubiera sufrido ningún daño.

-¿Están los dos bien capitana?- Preguntó Sam al verla de nuevo a bordo, ella asintió recuperando el aire- ¿Qué hacemos con Jacob?

-Llevadlo al calabozo, después decidiré que hago.

Emmet lo arrastró sin esperar un segundo, Jacob no abrió la boca, estaba furioso por no haber conseguido su propósito, deshacerse de Edward Cullen. Bella tomó el brazo de Edward y lo condujo hasta su camarote, le tendió una manta y ella se puso otra, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper entraron tras ellos.

-Capitana, le aseguro que no he hecho nada para provocarle, estaba practicando con Sam cuando...

-Lo se, Jacob acababa de salir de aquí cuando ha ocurrido todo- Respondió ella- Se ha forjado una idea errónea de cual es su lugar en este barco, a pesar de que yo siempre le he dicho las cosas tal como son.

-¿Qué va a hacer con él?- Preguntó Jasper muy erguido- ¿Recibirá castigo?

-Desde luego que recibirá castigo, pero debo meditarlo con calma antes de tomar una decisión- Jasper no parecía muy convencido- Te aseguro que el castigo será severo, y ahora deberíais ir con Edward a que se cambie de ropa y tome algo caliente antes de que enferme.

Los cuatro salieron de allí rápidamente, Alice abrazaba a su hermano y frotaba sus brazos a través de la manta, intentando hacerlo entrar en calor, Jasper corrió a buscarle ropas limpias mientras Rosalie preparaba un caldo caliente para él.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la mansión del gobernador había mucho ajetreo, todos estaban inquietos desde la desaparición de los tripulantes del barco que llevaba al prometido de la señorita Tanya a Inglaterra. Y esa inquietud aumentó cuando volvió a puerto uno de los mejores barcos de la marina, con noticias de los tripulantes desaparecidos pero hecho una piltrafa.

El gobernador se había enfurecido al saber que había sido todo cosa de piratas, y no de unos piratas cualquiera, sino de la mismísima Bella, la espada del mar. Llevaba años buscando a esa chiquilla sin resultado, y ahora le había golpeado donde más le dolía, en lo personal.

Tanya estaba especialmente irritable desde que se había enterado de la desaparición de su prometido, en unos días debía casarse y estaba segura de que iban a tener que aplazar la boda.

-Menuda vergüenza voy a pasar al tener que posponer la boda- Dijo con amargura- Todas las personas importantes del país iban a venir y ahora tendré que decirles que no se sabe cuando será el enlace.

-¿Acaso eso es lo único que le importa?- Preguntó Esme con los ojos llorosos al escucharla- ¿No le preocupa que es lo que haya podido sucederles a bordo de ese barco pirata? También están sus primos allí.

-Claro que me importa, pero debo pensar en la reputación de mi apellido.

-Esme, cálmate- Le sugirió Carlisle al ver que iba a responderle- Vayamos a dar un paseo.

Esme asintió, cogió su brazo y salieron a los jardines a caminar, desde que Eleazar había pactado la boda de Edward sin consentimiento suyo las cosas habían sido muy duras para todos, pero Esme prefería pasar por todo eso mil veces antes que perder a sus hijos.

-Los encontraremos, no te preocupes.

-¿Quienes? ¿Eleazar y su tripulación?- Esme soltó su brazo con desgana y enfado- No quiero saber nada de él, no fue capaz de encontrar a Isabella y no será capaz de encontrarlos.

-No será él quien los busque, seré yo.

-¿Tú?- Preguntó Esme girándose a mirarlo asombrada- ¿Vas a ir en su busca?

-Así es, he estado hablando con un viejo amigo que reside aquí, es dueño de gran parte del puerto y me ha ofrecido su ayuda- Sonrió- Vladimir y yo saldremos mañana.

-¿Eleazar no ha puesto pegas?

-Cariño, después de lo que nos ha hecho, no pienso volver a confiar en su palabra- Le respondió con seriedad- Él no sabe nada y no lo sabrá hasta que ya hayamos zarpado.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.  
**

**Se que no le he pasado el adelanto a casi nadie, pero he tenido problemas en casa y no me ha sido posible. Pero para compensarlo, en unas horas subiré el siguiente.  
**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejáis, no sabéis lo que me alegra verlos y saber lo que pensáis.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	12. 10º La marcha de Jacob

**10º La marcha de Jacob**

En la oscuridad y silencio de la noche, Edward daba vueltas en la cama, se sentía extraño desde hacía días pero la sensación había aumentado tras lo ocurrido esa misma mañana. Tras notar los labios de Bella sobre los suyos su corazón se había acelerado y todo él se había estremecido.

Sin poder dormir, subió a cubierta, necesitando que le diera el aire, y al llegar a la entrada se quedó parado, a pocos pasos de él estaba su hermana besándose con Jasper, abrazados los dos con fuerza.

-Buenas noches Alice- Se despidió él dejándola marchar.

-Buenas noches Jasper...

Edward se escondió entre las sombras para que su hermana no lo viera, una vez ella se hubo alejado por el pasillo, Edward salió y fue junto a Jasper, que se sorprendió al encontrarlo allí.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó preocupado- Deberías estar descansando.

-No podía dormir así que he salido a tomar el aire- Lo miró con seriedad- No esperaba encontraros aquí y en esa situación.

-¿Nos has visto?- Edward asintió- Te aseguro que no he deshonrado a tu hermana, yo adoro a Alice, nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla.

-Jasper, cálmate, se que nunca harías nada así, pero me hubiera gustado que me lo hubierais contado.

-No podíamos decir nada porque hasta esta noche no habíamos hablado de ello- Se sinceró- Le he declarado mi amor a Alice y ella me ha aceptado.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿No dices que hasta esta noche no habíais hablado?

-Así es, pero ambos consideramos una estupidez esperar, estamos enamorados- Dijo con seriedad- Mañana íbamos a hablar contigo y con Rosalie, queremos pedirle a la capitana que nos case.

-Si es lo que queréis, que así sea.

-¿No vas a negarte?-Edward negó con la cabeza- ¿Ni a poner objeciones?

-Sabiendo lo que se siente cuando deciden tu futuro, me alegro de que mi hermana haya podido elegir y que se case por amor- Sonrió abiertamente- Pero prométeme que la harás feliz.

-Dedicaré toda mi vida a ello, te lo juro.

A la mañana siguiente le contaron a Rosalie la noticia, y al igual que había hecho Edward, ella aceptó su unión con una sonrisa en la cara, se notaba que pasar tiempo con Emmet le estaba haciendo mucho bien.

Con algo de nerviosismo, Alice y Jasper fueron al camarote de Bella acompañados por Edward, Bella los miró extrañada de verlos a los tres allí a esas horas.

-Alice y Jasper querían hablar contigo.

-Pues vosotros diréis- Dejó sobre la mesa lo que estaba leyendo y los miró.

-Queríamos pedirle algo capitana- Habló Alice mirando al suelo nerviosa- Verá... Es que... Es que...

-Lo que Alice quiere decir es que queremos casarnos y usted es quien puede hacerlo posible- Habló Jasper viendo que Alice se había trabado.

-¿Casaros? ¿Aquí? ¿No queréis esperar a que os soltemos y hacerlo ante vuestras familias?

-Si volvemos sin ser marido y mujer mi tío nunca lo permitirá- Dijo Jasper- Él quiere elegir a mi esposa.

-Por supuesto que os casaré- Sonrió Bella- Todo sea por molestar a tu tío, Jasper- Rió con ganas- Decidle a Emmet que prepare algo para la ocasión, a la hora del crepúsculo oficiaré la ceremonia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Carlisle salió a escondidas de la mansión del gobernador y zarpó al alba con Vladimir y sus hombres en busca de sus hijos, con la esperanza de encontrarlos sanos y salvos. Esme se había levantado con él para despedirlo y desearle suerte, y tras su marcha había estado en la biblioteca leyendo un libro.

Eleazar despertó temprano como de costumbre, salió a caminar y volvió, se extrañó de no haberse topado con Carlisle como cada mañana, al igual que le extrañó encontrar a Esme en pie tan temprano.

-¿A que se debe tu presencia a estas horas Esme?- Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa que ella no respondió.

-Me he levantado con Carlisle.

-¿Y donde está él? Hoy no me lo he encontrado en mi paseo matutino- Esme lo miró con seriedad.

-Se ha marchado, ha zarpado con un amigo en busca de Edward y Alice.

-¿Como que ha zarpado?- Eleazar se tensó- ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? Hubiera podido ayudar.

-Estamos en esta situación por querer ayudar demasiado- Esme lo desafió.

-¿Es que aun no entendéis lo que he hecho por la familia? ¿No veis todo lo que ganáis?

-Diste la mano de mi hijo en matrimonio sin nuestro consentimiento, lo has hecho desdichado- Respondió Esme enfadada- Nosotros preferimos vivir en la pobreza a estar con alguien por quien no sentimos el más mínimo afecto, así que en realidad hemos perdido más de lo que tú serás capaz de comprender- Esme se secó una lágrima que comenzaba a caer por su mejilla- Esto no lo has hecho por nosotros Eleazar, lo has hecho por ti, por tu estúpido barco y tu ejército.

Esme se alejó de él, salió de la biblioteca, ignoró la voz chillona de Tanya pidiéndole que la acompañara y se encerró en su habitación con la esperanza de que algo sucediera para librar a Edward del desdichado destino al que lo había condenado su tío.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la hora del crepúsculo, la tripulación subió en silencio, se aglomeraron alrededor de Alice y Jasper, Bella permanecía junto al timón con Edward y Rosalie a su lado, Emmet esperaba a un lado.

-Hoy es un día alegre porque dos miembros de esta tripulación han decidido unir sus vidas para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe- Habló Bella en alto- Decid vuestros votos en alto.

-Yo Alice, te tomo a ti, Jasper, como esposo, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida- Alice colocó un anillo sacado del abundante botín del barco en el dedo de Jasper.

-Yo Jasper, te tomo a ti Alice, como esposa, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida- Colocó otro anillo en el dedo de Alice.

-Siendo así, y con el poder que me otorga mi posición de capitana, yo os declaro marido y mujer, podéis besaros.

Los dos juntaron sus labios sin esperar un segundo, sellando las promesas de amor que acababan de hacerse ante todos los tripulantes del barco. Tras la ceremonia degustaron el banquete que Emmet había preparado, festejaron toda la noche hasta que la pareja se retiró al camarote que Bella había preparado para ellos.

Poco a poco, la tripulación fue abandonando la cubierta, Rosalie iba del brazo de Emmet hacia su camarote con una sonrisa.

-Me siento tan feliz por Jasper y Alice, hacen muy buena pareja- Emmet sonrió como respuesta- Solo lamento lo sola que me voy a sentir- Emmet paró de caminar y la miró a los ojos- Siempre he tenido a Jasper a mi lado, él me ha dado el cariño que no pudieron darnos nuestros padres y el que mi tío nunca nos brindó- Rosalie aguantó las lágrimas- Se que sigue aquí y que siempre será mi hermano, pero ya no tendré su cariño de la misma manera, ahora estoy sola.

Emmet no pudo evitarlo, rodeó el cuerpo de Rosalie con sus enormes brazos y la besó con furia. Rosalie correspondió de buena gana a ese beso que llevaba ansiando desde hacía días, y no se resistió cuando Emmet la cogió en volandas y la introdujo en su camarote, dando paso a una noche mágica e inolvidable para ellos.

Edward sonrió al ver entrar a Emmet con Rosalie en brazos, no pensó que era inadecuado como habría hecho semanas atrás, desde que podía compartir el día a día con Bella había empezado a ver las cosas de otra manera. Empezaba a entender la forma de pensar de ella y veía la normalidad de lo que hacían Emmet y Rosalie.

Iba camino de su camarote cuando escuchó voces discutiendo en el cruce de pasillos que daban a él.

-¡No puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana Jacob! ¡Bella es la capitana!

-¡Y yo tenía que ser su compañero de piratería!- Respondió enfurecido- ¡Padre, no es justo! ¡Siempre he estado a su lado!

-La vida no es justa Jacob- Dijo Billy intentando calmar la discusión- ¿O a caso fue justo lo que llevó a Bella a este barco?

-Era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió, no lo recuerdo.

-Te refrescaré la memoria- Dijo Billy- Hace 15 años encontramos un bote a la deriva, en su interior iban una mujer y su hija, Reneé e Isabella Dwiner, Charlie había estado con esa mujer dos años antes y la niña, Isabella, era hija suya- Edward escuchaba con atención desde las sombras- Reneé murió entre los brazos de Charlie, y él abordó el barco del que había huido, ¿sabes por qué huyó?- Jacob negó- Porque el hombre con el que obligaron a Reneé a casarse la maltrataba y abusaba de ella delante de su hija desde que descubrió que la niña no era suya- Edward escuchaba impactado aquella historia que tanto le sonaba- Y con siete años presenció la muerte de su padre, convirtiéndola en Bella, dejando a la inocente y dulce Isabella en el olvido- Billy hablaba de ella con admiración- Dime Jacob, ¿eso es justo?

-Supongo que no, pero eso no le da derecho a dejarme sin nada.

-Entérate de una vez, no te pueden quitar lo que nunca te ha pertenecido- Billy suspiró por la ofuscación de su hijo- Volvamos al calabozo antes de que alguien se entere de que te he sacado un rato.

Los pasos alejándose de allí se escucharon claramente, Edward esperó inmóvil en las sombras, hasta que estuvo seguro de estar solo, entonces caminó presuroso hasta su camarote y se sentó en la cama nervioso.

-Bella es Isabella, la niña que mi madre quería encontrar, la niña que llevamos buscando años- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Por fin la he encontrado.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward fue a su instrucción con Sam y Bella como cada día, por la tarde se dedicó a sus tareas como segundo al mando, intentando estar centrado. Tras la cena, disfrutó de la compañía de su hermana y Jasper, ambos parecían felices, el rostro de Rosalie era otro totalmente distinto, Emmet había conseguido que ella se relajara y disfrutara de cuanto la rodeaba.

Una vez se hubieron retirado, Edward fue a popa, y apoyado en la baranda del barco, observó el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa.

-Pareces contento- Escuchó a su lado la voz de Bella.

-Tengo motivos para estarlo.

-Tu hermana es feliz con un buen hombre- Bella se apoyó también en la barandilla- Haces bien en alegrarte.

-Aunque la felicidad de Alice es muy importante para mi, no hablaba de ella- Giró el rostro hacia ella- He encontrado a alguien a quien llevo buscando 9 años.

-¿En mi barco?- Edward asintió- ¿Y puedo saber de quien se trata?

-Desde luego, pero no aquí, a oídos de todos.

-Por supuesto- Sonrió Bella- Acompáñame a mi camarote- Los dos caminaron hacia allí, y una vez estuvieron a solas, Bella se sentó en la cama y le sonrió- Bien, cuéntame.

-¿Te suena de algo el nombre de Reneé Dwiner?- Bella se puso pálida.

-¿Quien te ha hablado de ella?

-Mi madre era su mejor amiga, ambas viajaban en el mismo barco el día que Reneé murió y el pirata Charlie Swan abordó el barco- Contaba con seriedad- Reneé no viajaba sola, una niña iba con ella, Isabella, mi madre le suplicó al pirata Charlie que le diera a la niña, que ella cuidaría de Isabella, pero aquel pirata se negó, ya había matado al marido de Reneé por lo que les había hecho a ella y a la niña, a su hija- Bella escuchaba con atención, esa parte de la historia nunca la había escuchado- Desde ese día, mis padres buscaron a Isabella día y noche, mi tío Eleazar les ayudó, pero nunca la encontraron- Edward tomó aire- Hace 9 años, el pirata Charlie Swan fue ejecutado en la plaza principal de Forks, pero antes de morir mi madre le suplicó que le entregara a la niña, por supuesto que no lo hizo, pero ese día entendí lo importante que era aquella niña para mi madre, así que me hice una promesa, no descansaría hasta encontrarla- Bella lo miraba maravillada- Cuando mi tío pactó mi matrimonio, creí que tendría que renunciar y faltar a mi promesa, pero entonces descubro que en realidad ya la he encontrado- Se miraron fijamente con intensidad.

-Recuerdo que el día que murió mi padre una mujer le preguntó por Isabella, preguntó por mi- Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- Siempre me pregunté porqué.

-Ahora ya lo sabes- Acarició su mejilla con suavidad mientras sonreía- Por eso estoy feliz, te he encontrado al fin, y no creo tener fuerzas para alejarme de ti.

-No quiero que te alejes- Bella lo abrazó con fuerza- Tú me has buscado durante todo este tiempo, nunca has abandonado la búsqueda...

-Nunca, te lo juro.

-Edward...- Los dos juntaron sus labios con pasión.

Tras ese beso, Bella cogió la camisa de Edward y lo condujo a su cama, lo liberó de la ropa, y de la suya propia, y se recostó, atrayendo a Edward sobre ella.

-Bella, no, no podría soportar hacer el amor contigo y luego verte con otro, te amo, con todo mi ser, y si hacemos esto te lo entregaría todo.

-¿Aun tienes dudas de lo que yo siento? Yo también te lo estoy entregando todo Edward- Acarició su mejilla- Me has embrujado en cuerpo y alma, y ahora se que no podría vivir sin ti- Besó sus labios- Siempre estuve segura de que llegaría a mi vida alguien especial por quien estaría dispuesta a darlo todo, y no me equivocaba.

Tras esas palabras, Edward no tuvo ninguna duda, los dos se amaban y se deseaban, durante unos segundos se cuestionó lo indecorosa que era la situación, pero lo hizo todo a un lado, con Bella había aprendido que todo eso carecía de importancia.

De esa forma, ambos dieron paso a su amor, entregándose el uno al otro, jurándose amor eterno entre gemidos y gritos de placer, olvidando todo lo que los rodeaba, solo estaban ellos dos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella despertó con un cálido aliento en su nuca, un aliento embriagador y dulce, notó unas manos fuertes alrededor de su cintura desnuda, y una pierna sobre las suyas. Sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido aquella noche, se levantó de la cama y contempló el rostro tranquilo y sereno de Edward.

Se sentía dichosa, nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie, y sabía lo que debía hacer si quería permanecer a su lado. Se vistió con sus ropas de hombre, salió del camarote y se dirigió a los calabozos donde se encontraba Billy conversando con Jacob.

-¿Has venido a sacarme de aquí de una vez?

-En realidad, venía a hablar con tu padre- Le respondió con tranquilidad- Aun no he decidido cual será tu castigo.

-¿De que querías hablar Bella?

-¿Tú sabías que una mujer me estaba buscando desde el día que mi madre murió?- Billy se puso pálido- Respóndeme Billy.

-Si, lo sabía.

-¿Y por qué me lo ocultaste?- Preguntó enfadada- ¿Con que derecho te crees para decidir ocultarme algo así?

-No fue decisión mía, tu padre me hizo prometer que no te hablaría de ello- Billy bajó la mirada- Yo siempre he creído que tu lugar estaba con ella.

-¿Y qué más da eso ahora? Esa mujer ya ni se acordará de ti, Bella.

-Te equivocas Jacob- Bella lo miró con los ojos llorosos- Esa mujer nunca ha dejado de buscarme, ella y toda su familia han dedicado todos estos años a buscarme- Bella lloraba cuando miró a Billy- Y he tenido que enterarme de lo que le ocurrió a mi madre y de todo eso por Edward.

-¿Edward?- Billy se sobresaltó- ¿Acaso él...?

-Él es el hijo de la mujer que quiso llevarme con ella.

-¿Y le has creído?- Se burló Jacob- Seguro que no son más que patrañas para llevarte a la cama.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Él ni siquiera quería acostarse conmigo! ¡No ha aceptado hasta que yo le he confesado que lo amo!

-¿Qué?- Jacob la miró incrédulo- ¿Acaso te has entregado a él?- Bella asintió- ¿¡Como has podido hacerme eso!? ¿¡Qué tontería es esa de que lo amas!?

-No es ninguna tontería, por primera vez en mi vida siento que sería capaz de abandonarlo todo por alguien, sería capaz de dar hasta mi propia vida por él.

-¿¡Y yo que pinto en todo esto!? ¿¡Acaso no importa lo que yo piense al respecto!? ¡Tú has sido siempre mía! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes echarme a un lado como un vulgar perro!- Explotó Jacob.

-Nunca he sido tuya Jacob- Bella secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas- Nunca he sido de nadie hasta ahora, te lo he repetido hasta la saciedad, y no tengo que rendirte cuentas de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Bella vio como Jacob apretaba los puños con fuerza, estaba furioso, y ella lo sabía. Billy simplemente permanecía en silencio, culpándose por no haberle dicho nada de toda esa historia a Bella.

-Suéltame- Pidió Jacob- Deja que me marche, esto es más de lo que puedo tolerar.

-¿Y a donde vas a ir?

-¡A cualquier lugar lejos de ti!- Escupió con odio- ¡Me has negado todo cuanto ansiaba en esta vida! ¡Deja que me marche de aquí!

-Yo no te echo- Le dijo ella con tranquilidad- Pero si es lo que quieres, así será- Sacó la llave y abrió la celda de Jacob- Coge lo que te sea menester y márchate, pero si lo haces ya no podrás volver.

-No te preocupes, ni loco volvería aquí.

Y así fue como Jacob abandonó el barco, cogió un bote y se marchó, dispuesto a emprender una nueva vida, odiando y maldiciendo a Edward y Bella.

**Como había dicho, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.  
**

**Aun queda mucha historia por delante, no os penséis que esto acaba aquí.  
**

**¿Os esperábais la boda de Alice y Jasper? ¿Y el descubrimiento de Edward? ¿Qué os ha parecido el encuentro de Edward y Bella? ¿Y Jacob?  
**

**Para que las seguidoras de Jacob se queden tranquilas, Jacob no es el malo de esta historia, y aun tiene un papel improtante en la historia, pero eso no quiere decir que no se comporte mal, no me gusta forzar las historias y que así sin más aparezca la chica de sus sueños, así que como veis, no va a encontrar a Renesmee de repente.  
**

**Pero bueno, ya iréis viendo lo que sucede, espero que os guste.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	13. 11º Un reencuentro

**11º Un reencuentro**

Carlisle iba apoyado en la baranda de popa, viendo las olas chocar contra el casco del barco que avanzaba a gran velocidad sobre el mar, veía a montones de delfines saltar a los lados, divirtiéndose con las ondulaciones en el agua que causaba el barco.

Respiró hondo y miró el horizonte, no hacía más que preguntarse como estarían sus hijos en aquel barco pirata, su pequeña Alice, tan dulce e inocente, seguramente estaría asustada, temblando de miedo ante las barbaridades que debía estar viviendo, y Edward, tan honorable y justiciero como cuando era niño, capaz de cualquier cosa por mantener a su hermana con vida.

Suspiró nervioso, esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde para sacarlos de aquel barco con vida, giró el rostro hacia el barco y caminó por la cubierta hasta llegar al timón, allí se encontraba su amigo Vladimir, marinero desde hacía más de cuarenta años, experto en comercio y gran conocedor de los mares.

-¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

-Hacia las costas paradisíacas de San Juan- Le respondió Vladimir- Es por allí donde suele atracar el barco de la pirata Bella Swan, y es allí donde estarán tus hijos.

-¿Estás seguro? Eso está muy lejos.

-Estoy completamente seguro, he tenido contacto con ese grupo de piratas- Sonrió Vladimir- No son tan malos como la gente cree, y estoy completamente seguro de que tus hijos estarán perfectamente- Carlisle lo miró como si estuviera loco- Tú hazme caso, verás como hasta han disfrutado del viaje.

-No digas tonterías, ¿como van a disfrutar a bordo de un barco pirata?

-Carlisle, ambos sabemos que las apariencias engañan- Vladimir le sonrió- ¿Alguna vez te he contado lo que le ocurrió a mi mujer hace 7 años?- Carlisle negó- El barco en el que viajaba de camino a Inglaterra desde España fue asaltado por unos corsarios muy sanguinarios, apunto estuvieron de matarlos a todos, pero la tripulación de Bella Swan, la espada del mar, abordó el barco y venció a aquellos asesinos, los ató y amordazó en el barco para que los llevaran ante la justicia y fueran ahorcados- Explicaba con admiración- Y no fue porque quisieran ellos el botín del barco, no se llevaron ni una sola moneda del barco, simplemente dejaron a esos bandidos allí y se fueron.

-¿Así sin más? ¿Estás seguro?

-Ya lo creo- Sonrió Vladimir- La joven capitana incluso ayudó a mi esposa a llegar a su camarote antes de marcharse, fue muy amable con ella- Parecía tan agradecido- Después de eso no se les ha vuelto a ver cerca de nuestras costas, se dice que todos los corsarios españoles van tras ellos, ofendidos por lo que hicieron y desde entonces se ha dedicado a interrumpir y asaltar los barcos del gobernador que van y vienen de América.

-Conoces muy bien las zonas de actuación de esos piratas, ¿a caso has hablado con ellos?

-Así es, poco después de lo ocurrido a mi mujer quise encontrarlos, agradecerles que no la dañaran, y la verdad, la joven capitana es un encanto de mujer, dura y firme, pero encantadora a fin de cuentas- Le explicó- A veces hago negocios con ellos, les vendo comida y utensilios y ellos me pagan una buena cantidad de dinero.

-No puedo creerme que seas capaz de tratar con ellos.

-Cambiarás de idea cuando la conozcas y veas que tus hijos están de maravilla- Sonrió Vladimir- Este barco es el más rápido que existe, llegaremos allí en una semana.

Esa semana pasó volando para Carlisle, que escuchaba las historias de los tripulantes del barco acerca de la capitana Bella Swan, todos ellos hablaban de su valentía y su crueldad en el combate, pero también admiraban su piedad, no mataba por matar, solo a aquellos que ella consideraba que lo merecían.

-¡Barco a la vista!- Gritó el vigía al séptimo día de viaje- ¡El Tempestad está delante de nosotros!

-¡Por fin!- Gritó Vladimir- ¡Izad la bandera blanca!

-¿La bandera blanca? ¿Nos rendimos?

-Amigo mío, no pretendemos entrar en combate con ellos- Le explicó a Carlisle- Vamos a hablar con ellos, averiguar si tienen a tus hijos, en que condiciones y porqué, después ya decidiremos que hacer- Carlisle solo asintió viendo como el vigía cambiaba la bandera y colocaba una blanca, esperando respuesta del barco pirata.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella estaba en su camarote mostrándole a Edward las cartas de navegación, explicándole como debía interpretar cada símbolo y cada señal, él prestaba toda la atención que podía pero cada pocos minutos no podía evitar que sus ojos se colocaran en el hermoso escote de Bella. Aunque había vuelto a sus ropas de hombre, Edward la encontraba tremendamente atrayente.

-Deja de mirar mis pechos y mira las cartas.

-No te estaba mirando- Se puso rojo al ser descubierto, ella levantó una ceja mostrando su incredulidad- Está bien, si, te estaba mirando, pero no puedo evitarlo, eres tan hermosa.

-Cariño mío, te aseguro que preferiría estar contigo en la cama que haciendo esto pero es necesario que aprendas todo esto.

-Lo se, lo se- Se quejó irritado- Pero ahora que he descubierto lo que es hacer el amor con la mujer que amo y la increíble sensación que tengo cada vez que nos unimos, no puedo evitar desearte todo el tiempo.

-Conozco esa sensación- Sonrió ella- Y pensar que hace unas semanas ni siquiera pensabas en tocarme- Bella se acercó a sus labios y lo besó- Cuando lleguemos a la orilla no pienso soltarte durante una buena temporada.

-Eso suena de maravilla- La estrechó entre sus brazos, pegando por completo sus cuerpos.

-¡Capitana!- La llamaron al otro lado de la puerta- ¡Hay un barco a poca distancia de nosotros!

-¡Mierda!- Dijo soltando a Edward, rápidamente se alejó de él, salió del camarote y cogió su catalejo, Edward la siguió de cerca.

-Han izado bandera blanca- Informó Edward viendo el barco- Yo diría que el barco es inglés.

-Si, es Vladimir- Suspiró Bella algo más tranquila- Es extraño, no suele estar por estas aguas en esta época del año- Miró al vigía- ¡Hazle la señal para que se acerque!- El vigía obedeció, y minutos después un bote bajaba para llevarlo hasta su barco- Alguien va con él- Se tensó Bella- Sabe las normas, no puede traer a nadie de fuera... Edward, prepara a los hombres, esto puede ser una trampa...

-Claro capitana.

Edward puso a los hombres listos en cubierta, todos aparentando tranquilidad pero con sus armas preparadas, Alice y Jasper permanecían en cubierta, abrazados el uno al otro, con una espada cada uno en sus manos, Rosalie estaba detrás de Emmet, mirando lo que ocurría.

El bote llegó a las escaleras que habían colocado en el barco, Vladimir fue el primero en subir y se encontró la espada de Bella pegada a su cuello.

-Sabes las normas, él no puede subir.

-No lo hubiera traído si el pobre hombre no estuviera desesperado- Le dijo levantando las manos- Te aseguro que no hará nada que pueda perjudicarte.

-Por tu bien espero que tengas razón.

Bella hizo una señal a Sam y Paul para que ayudaran al otro hombre a subir, en cuanto estuvo en cubierta, Edward le vio el rostro, y una sonrisa se dibujó en él, soltando su espada y corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Padre!- Gritó en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazos- ¡Como me alegro de verte!

-Edward...- Salió apenas en un susurró antes de estrecharlo entre sus brazos- Estás vivo.

-Claro que si padre, Alice y yo estamos perfectamente.

-¿Padre?- Preguntó Bella observando la escena algo tensa- ¿Este es tu padre, Edward?

-Así es Bella, esté es Carlisle Cullen, mi padre- Le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero no sirvió de nada- Padre, esta es la capitana Bella Swan.

-¡Ya se quien es ella!- Dijo tenso- ¡Ella os secuestró y os llevó a la fuerza!- Bella rió ante aquel comentario- ¡He venido para sacaros de aquí!

-No padre, no lo entiendes, las cosas no son como crees.

-¿¡Como que no!?- Carlisle soltó a su hijo y poco le importó estar entre piratas, se encaró hacia Bella y sacó una pistola que llevaba en el pantalón- ¡Os sacaron del barco que os llevaba a Inglaterra sin dar signos de como estabais! ¡Son piratas y merecen morir!- Cargó la pistola dispuesto a disparar a Bella, pero Edward se colocó entre los dos- Aparta Edward.

-No padre, baja ese arma, tú nunca serías capaz de dispararle a nadie, los dos lo sabemos.

-¡Lo haré si es necesario para liberaros!

-Padre, mírame, ¿me ves preso? ¿Voy atado o amordazado? No soy ningún prisionero, al igual que tampoco lo son Alice, Jasper o Rosalie- Carlisle miró a Edward, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón- Padre, estoy enamorado de Bella.

Carlisle miró a su hijo a los ojos, intentando ver algo que le dijera que estaba tomándole el pelo, pero vio ese brillo tan especial que tenía él cuando miraba a Esme y supo que hablaba con total convencimiento de lo que decía. Resignado bajó la pistola y miró a su hijo empezando a llorar.

Bella le hizo una señal a la tripulación para que se alejara de allí y se dispersara, quedando solo Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Vladimir, y Bella con ellos dos. Bella se acercó a Carlisle lentamente, mirando su semblante y le tendió la mano.

-Señor Cullen, es un placer conocerle- Carlisle miró su mano durante un largo minuto antes de estrechársela- Si viene a mi camarote, entre todos le explicaremos lo sucedido- Él solo asintió dejándose guiar por Edward- Vladimir, ¿nos acompañas?

-No, iré a mi barco, necesitáis un poco de intimidad, estaré allí hasta que me digáis que debo hacer.

-Como quieras- Bella asintió y caminó hacia el camarote.

Al entrar vio como Carlisle abrazaba con fuerza a Alice, llorando de alegría al tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, sintiendo que sus temores habían desaparecido en el momento de haberlos estrechado a los dos entre sus brazos.

-Creo que he sido muy injusto al tratarla así nada más subir- Habló Carlisle al ver a Bella allí, observándolos- Lo lamento, no se que me ha sucedido, yo no soy así.

-Lo que le ha ocurrido es que ama a sus hijos, y por ellos haría cualquier cosa- Le sonrió Bella- Si está dispuesto, le explicaremos lo sucedido.

Con calma, Bella le fue explicando lo sucedido desde el día que abordaron el barco en el que viajaban, todo, sin omitir detalles, hasta que llegó a la boda de Alice y Jasper.

-¿Te has casado?- Carlisle miró a su hija y a Jasper- ¿Por qué no esperaste a llegar a casa?

-Mi tío nunca lo habría permitido, él lleva planeando mi matrimonio desde hace años- Le explicó Jasper- Y una vez se casara Edward con Tanya, también habría planificado el de Alice.

-Ya... Supongo que era vuestra mejor opción- Suspiró un poco alicaído- No penséis que no me alegro, pero me hubiera gustado entregarte a tu marido, haberte visto unir tu vida al hombre que amas.

-A mi también me habría gustado padre, pero dadas las circunstancias era lo único que podíamos hacer.

-Lo se- Le dedicó una sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera- Claramente, tenía una idea equivocada de usted capitana, no es quien yo pensaba.

-Y no sabes hasta que punto tienes razón, padre- Carlisle miró a su hijo sin comprender, él se levantó y cogió la mano de Bella, acercándola hasta Carlisle- Padre, te presento a Isabella, la hija de Reneé, la amiga de madre.

-¿Qué?- Carlisle dirigió una mirada de asombro a la joven que lo miraba entre temerosa y decidida- ¿Tú eres Isabella? ¿La Isabella que hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo?- Ella asintió y Carlisle la abrazó con fuerza. Bella al principio estaba tensa, pero rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo- No sabes el tiempo que llevamos buscándote, lo que hemos sufrido por no hallarte.

-Edward me lo contó hace algunas semanas, y debo agradecerles su insistencia.

-Padre, debes saber algo- Edward tomó la mano de Bella sonriente- Bella y yo nos amamos con locura.

-Pero... ¿Y Tanya? Tu tío Eleazar...

-Se lo que me espera en Inglaterra, lleva atormentándome desde antes de zarpar de Forks- Bajó la mirada- Y debo suplicarte que no me obligues a casarme con ella, por favor, amo a Bella, la amo con todo mi corazón, no me obligues a dejarla aquí, no me obligues a casarme con alguien a quien no amo...

-Nunca haría tal cosa, y menos sabiendo que es la joven a la que tanto hemos buscado- Carlisle miró a Bella con una sonrisa- Encontraremos un medio de solucionarlo, pero debes volver Edward- Él asintió, eso lo sabía, y Bella también lo sabía.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.  
**

**Se que no he respondido a los reviews, pero es que he estado, y estoy, intentando solucionar un problema con mi matricula para este curso. Casi no paso tiempo en casa y me siento poco al ordenador.  
**

**Espero que hoy quede solucionado todo y pueda volver a tener tiempo.  
**

**Aun así, como veis no me olvido de vosotros, y prometo que en este si pasaré un adelanto.  
**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el reencuentro? ¿Y la actitud de Carlisle? ¿Qué creeis que va a suceder?  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	14. 12º Tomando una decisión

**12º Tomando una decisión**

Esa noche Carlisle la pasó a bordo de "El tempestad", pensativo y ausente, a Bella no le pasó desapercibido durante la cena, en sus ojos podía ver que realmente estaba feliz de encontrar a sus hijos y que se alegraba de que fueran felices, pero también veía dudas sobre su porvenir.

A media noche, cuando Edward quedó dormido a su lado tras un encuentro apasionado entre ambos, Bella se levantó y se vistió, salió a cubierta sabiendo a quien se iba a encontrar allí. Carlisle estaba apoyado en la barandilla mirando las estrellas, Bella se acercó a él, se sentó en el cañón que había a su lado y lo observó.

-¿Observando las estrellas?

-Si, así es- Respondió él sin mirarla- A veces me ayuda a aclarar las ideas.

-¿Tiene muchas cosas que aclarar?- Carlisle asintió, y Bella suspiró angustiada- ¿Cuando quiere llevárselos?

-¿Perdona?

-Le pregunto que cuando quiere usted llevárselos- Bella lo miró fijamente- ¿Cuando quiere apartar a Rosalie de los brazos de Emmet o a mi de los de Edward?- Una lágrima asomó por sus ojos- Entiendo que esta no es la vida que ellos merecen, que tienen obligaciones en Inglaterra pero...- Apretó sus puños con fuerza- Amo a Edward con todo mi ser y no podría soportar que...- Carlisle colocó delicadamente su mano sobre la boca de Bella dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Respira pequeña, respira y tranquilízate.

-Lo lamento, no suelo comportarme así delante de nadie- Se secó las lágrimas.

-No te disculpes, entiendo como te sientes, yo también estoy enamorado, y se que nunca podría vivir apartado de mi Esme, por eso estoy pensativo, intento encontrar una solución para que Edward pueda volver a Inglaterra y no tenga que separarse de ti.

-¿Qué?- Bella lo miró sorprendida- ¿Acaso no le importa el modo en que me gano la vida?

-Claro que me importa, Edward no sabe vivir de esta manera, está demasiado acostumbrado a la clase de vida de los aristócratas, y unas cuantas semanas a bordo de este barco no podrán cambiarlo, por eso no veo una solución a esto- Suspiró bajando la mirada- No tengo nada en contra tuya, me has demostrado que no eres la persona que yo creía cuando salí de Inglaterra, pero aun así eres pirata, y no quiero que mi hijo esté perseguido por la marina por estar a tu lado- Levantó la mirada hacia ella- Si te hubiéramos encontrado antes, si el pirata Charlie Swan no te hubiera llevado con él, si mi mujer hubiera podido llevarte a Forks con nosotros todo sería muy distinto.

-Yo no lamento haberme ido con mi padre señor Cullen- Le explicó Bella- Puede que esta no sea el mejor modo de vivir pero prefiero haber vivido en libertad durante toda mi vida aunque eso signifique huir y arriesgarme a la muerte antes que vivir en una sociedad que disfruta viendo ahorcamientos en plazas y que vive bajo el mandato de hombres corruptos como el gobernador Aro Vulturi.

-Pero... ¿acaso era tu padre de verdad aquel pirata?

-Así es, señor Cullen- Le aclaró ella- Mi madre y él estuvieron juntos poco antes de que ella se casara, yo soy hija del pirata Charlie Swan y capitana de este barco por derecho de sangre.

-No tenía ni idea de eso...

-¿Cambia ese hecho la idea que tiene usted de mi?- Preguntó Bella observando a Carlisle con detenimiento- ¿Tengo yo culpa de lo que hicieron o dejaron de hacer mis padres?

-No, claro que no, es solo que no me esperaba algo así.

-Hablemos de cosas más importantes que mi procedencia- Le indicó dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿Ha encontrado una solución a nuestra situación?

-Solo se me ocurren dos soluciones y no creo que te agrade ninguna de ellas después de haberte escuchado.

-Dilas y lo veremos- Bella se levantó del cañón y se sentó en la barandilla frente a Carlisle con las piernas cruzadas.

-La primera era que estuvieras dispuesta a renunciar a Edward, aunque dudo que eso sirviera de mucho porque sospecho que ahora mismo Edward no sería capaz de casarse con esa dichosa mujer estando prendado de ti- Bella se sonrojó- Y la segunda... Que tú vinieras con nosotros, abandonando este tipo de vida y te convirtieras en una joven aristócrata, heredando todo lo que te legó tu madre, y casándote con Edward antes de volver a Inglaterra, impidiendo así su boda con Tanya.

-¿Está tomándome el pelo?- Bella vio en los ojos de Carlisle que hablaba en serio- ¡No pienso ir ha Inglaterra por nada del mundo! ¡Nada conseguirá que vaya a Inglaterra!

-Entonces debo pedirte que dejes a Edward marchar, se case o no con Tanya al llegar a tierra, él merece algo mejor que este tipo de vida, merece algo mejor que...

-Algo mejor que yo- Bella apretó sus puños, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando escapar sus lágrimas- Bien, haré que se marche con usted, mañana lo quiero fuera de mi barco.

Bella volvió a su camarote y se sentó en la cama con rabia, haciendo que Edward se despertara, la vio con el rostro tenso y las lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos, nunca antes la había visto llorar. Preocupado se levantó y la abrazó, intentando calmarla.

-¿Que te preocupa?

-Mañana te marcharás con tu padre- Dijo rotundamente- Todos lo haréis.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Tienes cosas que arreglar en Inglaterra, cosas que no deben esperar más- Siguió hablando.

-No pienso irme a ningún lugar sin ti.

-Edward, yo no voy a ir a Inglaterra, me niego a estar bajo la autoridad del hombre que sentenció a mi padre- Bella se levantó y se alejó de la cama- No pienso pisar suelo inglés mientras él permanezca en el poder.

-¿Ni siquiera por nosotros? ¿Ni siquiera por mi?

-¿Acaso tú dejarías todo lo que tienes esperándote en tierra por recorrer los mares conmigo?- Edward meditó unos segundos que para Bella fueron como una respuesta negativa- No me exijas lo que no estás dispuesto a dar- Bella se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda- Márchate, cásate con esa niña mimada y olvídame, es lo mejor para todos.

-¿Quieres que te olvide? ¿Como pretendes tal cosa amándote como te amo?- Su voz sonó entrecortada- No podría casarme con ella aunque quisiera, ya no, ahora mi corazón me dice que tiene dueña y que nunca pertenecerá a nadie más.

-¡Pues no te cases con ella! ¡Debes volver, los dos lo sabemos! ¡No hay nada más que hablar!

-Eso parece- Edward bajó la mirada enfadado- Creía que me querías tanto como yo a ti, pero ya veo que no es así, yo hubiera luchado por ti- Se encaminó a la puerta y se giró hacia ella antes de salir- Y Bella, lo hubiera dejado todo para viajar contigo porque te amo.

Salió del camarote y la dejó sola, llorando en un mar de agonía, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al dejarlo marchar. Se sentía miserable, una auténtica estúpida, sentía que dejaba marchar a su propio corazón.

Allí llorando llegó el alba, Emmet fue a ver a Bella nada más salir los primeros rayos del sol, Edward les había informado a todos de la decisión de su capitana de devolverlos y de inmediato se había dirigido a hablar con ella.

Entró en el camarote y se quedó mirándola fijamente, sus ojos fijos la intimidaron, nunca antes le había ocurrido, nunca antes había sentido debilidad o inferioridad con nadie, y menos con Emmet.

-No me mires así- Le pidió pero Emmet no cambió su semblante, su mirada era acusatoria- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Debo dejar a un lado todos estos años saboteando al gobernador para irme con él?- Emmet asintió con rotundidad- Emmet, viviría bajo su mandato, eso no puedo...- Emmet le abofeteó la cara con fuerza y le señaló la puerta- A veces es mejor sufrir antes de rebajarse a la humillación- Emmet se cruzó de brazos y la miró a los ojos con enfado- Yo no quiero que se marche, no quiero alejarlo de mi... No me hagas dudar Emmet, no es justo...- La mirada de Emmet no le daba tregua, y sin saber como lo había conseguido, Emmet la había hecho cambiar de idea- Tienes razón, no puedo permitirle irse así como así, debo hablar con él.

Bella salió rápidamente del camarote y fue a cubierta, allí vio como disponían un bote para llevarlos al barco de Vladimir lo antes posible, Carlisle y Edward discutían muy acaloradamente, Bella podía ver la furia en el rostro de su amado y la tristeza en el de Carlisle. Sin esperar más, se acercó a ellos ignorando a Alice, Jasper y Rosalie que la llamaban junto al bote.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Nada que deba importarte- Le respondió Edward cortante.

-Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa.

-No es lo que parecía anoche- Edward estaba dolido- No te preocupes, en unos minutos nos marcharemos de aquí, no hace falta que vengas a comprobarlo.

-No he venido a eso... Voy a irme con vosotros.

Edward se giró a mirarla con incredulidad, el rostro de ella estaba pálido, triste, avergonzado y sus ojos mostraban la sinceridad de sus palabras. Edward se acercó a ella lentamente, un poco desconcertado.

-¿Por qué? Anoche no querías saber nada de Inglaterra y ahora sin embargo...

-Inglaterra me importa bien poco, pero tú si me importas- Bella le tomó la mano con fuerza- Ayer dije cosas terribles que te hirieron, quería que te marcharas, quería que tuvieras una vida mejor, pero soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte marchar- Bella fijó sus ojos en los de él- Tú debes volver, lo se, y yo te acompañaré... Como tu esposa...

-¿Como mi esposa?- Un brillo especial se apoderó de los ojos de Edward, que tomó la otra mano de ella y la llevó a sus labios para besarla- ¿Quieres que nos casemos? ¿En serio?

-Nunca he dicho nada más enserio que ahora, te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa- Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y Edward respondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Gracias por cambiar de idea, gracias mi amor.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso intenso y cargado de pasión que hubiera durado mucho más si no hubiera sido por un carraspeo procedente de Carlisle. Bella se separó de él y miró a su futuro suegro con algo de preocupación.

-Me alegra la decisión que has tomado Bella, pero debemos apresurarnos antes de que alguien venga en nuestra busca.

-Tienes razón padre, tío Eleazar no creo que se haya quedado de brazos cruzados- Edward tomó la mano de Bella- Pero debemos solucionar varias cosas antes de partir.

-Ya lo hemos mirado todo nosotros- Sonrió Alice acercándose a ellos- Nosotros sabíamos que al final sucedería esto, os queréis demasiado como para separaros.

-¿Qué habéis mirado?

-Vladimir nos está esperando en el barco para oficiar vuestra boda como capitán que es, Emmet se quedará al mando de "El tempestad" con Sam como su segundo al mando, y los demás partiremos hacia Inglaterra- Respondió Rosalie, Bella la miró desconcertada, pensando que se quedaría con Emmet- Los dos lo hemos hablado, aun no estoy lista para quedarme con él y Emmet nunca podría pasar como caballero de la corte, así que primero he de volver y aclarar ciertos asuntos con mi tío, y después buscaré a Emmet y nos uniremos.

Bella y Edward sonrieron, todo estaba predispuesto, pronto se convertirían en marido y mujer y nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, siento el retraso, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena.  
**

**¿Qué opinais de la conversación de Bella y Carlisle? ¿Y de la decisión de Bella? ¿Y de Rosalie y Emmet? Espero que os guste como va.  
**

**Mañana sin falta os subo el siguiente, pero como siempre, para el que deje su review y lo quiera, tengo un adelanto esperando.  
**

**Nos leemos  
**


	15. 13º La farsa

**13º La farsa**

-Podéis besaros- Dijo Vladimir al terminar la ceremonia.

Edward no lo dudó ni por un segundo, tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la besó con intensidad, uniendo sus vidas hasta que la muerte los llevara.

Una ola de aplausos y gritos de júbilo invadió el barco de Vladimir, donde se había celebrado la unión, la tripulación se alegraba de que su capitana hubiera encontrado a alguien que valiera la pena, alguien que tenía el mismo espíritu que el difunto Charlie Swan.

Esa noche fue de festejos, todos comían y bebían a la salud de los novios, pero al llegar el alba los ánimos cambiaron, la alegría se esfumó, dando paso a una despedida dolorosa y amarga.

-Cuídate mucho Bella- Le dijo Billy- Y si alguna vez necesitas algo de nosotros, no dudes en buscarnos, aunque te marches, tú siempre serás nuestra capitana.

-Muchas gracias Billy- Lo abrazó- Desde que murió mi padre tú has sido el que más se ha preocupado por mi, nunca olvidaré todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los tripulantes a despedirse de su capitana, y cuando llegó el turno de Emmet, Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró como pocos la habían visto antes. Emmet le frotó la espalda con cariño antes de obligarla a soltarse.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a separarnos, ¿no quieres reconsiderarlo?- Emmet desvió su mirada hacia Rosalie, ella le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta, así que volvió a mirar a Bella y negó- Prométeme que volveremos a vernos, pase lo que pase- Emmet asintió mientras colocaba en la mano de Bella un colgante, ella lo miró y con los ojos llorosos asintió.

-Bella, es hora de que Emmet se vaya- Le comunicó Edward- Debemos zarpar.

-Está bien.

Edward tomó su mano con firmeza queriendo transmitirle fuerza, ella se abrazó a él mientras veía alejarse a su tripulación en los botes de vuelta a "El tempestad". Bella dirigió su mirada a Rosalie que, al contrario que ella, parecía tranquila.

-Volverás a verlos cariño.

-Lo se, tengo que devolverle el colgante a Emmet- Respondió ella mirando el objeto que llevaba en sus manos- Aun no puedo creer que me lo haya dado.

-¿Tan importante es ese colgante?- Preguntó Jasper observando la joya.

-Si lo preguntas por el valor que tiene, no te pagarían mucho por él, pero para Emmet es su tesoro más preciado- Les explicó Bella- Perteneció a una joven con la que estuvo prometido hace muchos años, pocos días antes de la boda uno de los aristócratas más cercanos al gobernador violó a la chica tan brutalmente que la llevó a la muerte, y al ser quien era se le exculpó, el gobernador alegó que un hombre de su posición y clase no podía haber cometido algo así- Jasper, Rosalie y Carlisle escuchaban horrorizados la historia, incapaces de creer que alguien con quien seguramente habían tenido trato hubiera sido capaz de una atrocidad semejante- Culparon a Emmet, y como castigo le cortaron la lengua y lo condenaron a morir decapitado en la plaza pública de Fowey, un pueblo costero de Inglaterra- Bella levantó la mirada del colgante hacia Rosalie- Allí fue donde lo encontré, unas horas antes de su ejecución me salvó la vida, un corsario español estuvo apunto de matarme, pero Emmet, desde su celda le lanzó un pedrusco contra la cabeza, yo lo saqué de allí y desde entonces hemos estado juntos.

-¿Mi tío permitió eso?- Preguntó Rosalie consternada, y al ver como Bella asentía sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho- Pobre Emmet, que injusta ha sido la vida con él, que injusto fue mi tío.

-Nunca creí que mi tío fuera tan insensible y clasista- Jasper estaba más decepcionado que nadie.

-Se que lo que os voy a pedir es difícil pero es necesario para que todo salga bien- Dijo Carlisle- Mientras permanezcamos en Inglaterra no podéis mencionar nada relacionado con la vida de Bella- Les explicó- El gobernador no puede descubrir que ella es la pirata que lo ha estado saboteando tantos años o la colgarán, y por eso debemos evitar hablar de Emmet y de todo lo que os ha ocurrido.

-¿Y como haremos eso?- Se quejó Jasper- Alice y yo estamos casados y no pienso fingir lo contrario.

-Se que no os gusta pero es necesario que...

-No es necesario- Le cortó Bella mirando hacia el horizonte- Cuando decidí viajar con vosotros hacia Inglaterra supe que debería mentir con respecto a todo esto y lo tengo todo pensado.

-¿Qué has pensado?- Preguntó Edward besando su mano.

-Lo único que se sabe con certeza de mi es mi nombre, por lo que delante de los demás debéis llamarme Isabella- Todos asintieron- A parte de eso, la gente solo conoce la historia de que me secuestró el pirata Charlie Swan, ¿verdad?- Carlisle asintió- Pues eso es lo que diremos, Edward, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie compartían calabozo conmigo, la pobrecita Isabella, metida allí dentro desde que era una pobre niña, y al rescatarlos a ellos, también me rescatasteis a mi.

-Hasta ahí bien, pero ¿como se supone que os hemos rescatado?

-Conseguisteis alcanzar el barco cuando toda la tripulación dormía, el vigía no dio la alarma, y atrapasteis a la capitana Bella Swan de improvisto- Bella narraba la historia como si realmente hubiera sucedido- Os llevó hasta ellos y ahí encontrasteis a la pobre Isabella, sola y apartada del mundo desde su más tierna infancia, y entonces le disteis a elegir a la capitana entre su vida y la de la joven.

-La idea es buena, pero eso no justifica ninguna de las dos bodas.

-Querido suegro, si no eres tan impaciente y me dejas acabar te lo contaré- Sonrió Bella y prosiguió con la historia- La capitana accedió a daros a la chica a cambio de si vida, pues aseguró que ningún hombre estaría con ella después de haber sido mancillada, y Edward, como caballero que es, accedió a casarse con ella para que la joven pudiera conservar su honor intacto ante la sociedad- Carlisle y Edward sonrieron, nadie cercano al gobernador cuestionaría una boda producida por algo como eso- Y con respecto a la boda de Alice y Jasper, la verdad, no veo el motivo para mentir sobre eso, ambos han descubierto que se aman durante su cautiverio y no han dejado escapar la oportunidad de unir sus vidas.

-Jo, si no hubiera estado a bordo del barco y hubiera vivido esta aventura en primera persona me habría creído cada palabra- Dijo Alice asombrada- Es una historia perfecta, nadie podrá descubrir la verdad.

Todos quedaron satisfechos con la explicación de Bella y repasaron durante la travesía una y otra vez la historia, además, todos comenzaron a llamar a Bella Isabella, y ella dejó que Rosalie y Alice la vistieran con ropa apropiada para la corte a pesar de odiar los vestidos y los adornos, y le enseñaron las normas básicas del protocolo inglés, porque aunque debido al tiempo que se suponía que había estado cautiva, los aristócratas no habrían dicho nada, ella sería aceptada más fácilmente si mostraba algo de cultura inglesa. También pasó largos ratos con Carlisle inventando su pasado en los calabozos del barco, conociendo mejor a su suegro, viendo en el a una maravillosa persona.

La vuelta a Inglaterra duró dos semanas, Vladimir se había tomado con calma el retorno, dando así tiempo a Bella para prepararse. Y por fin divisaron las costas británicas, con nerviosismo por lo que pudiera suceder a partir de ese momento.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El sirviente corrió por los pasillos hasta el salón donde estaba el gobernador tomando el te con su hija Tanya y su gran amigo Eleazar, Esme había optado por ausentarse desde la marcha de Carlisle. Al entrar al salón, los tres lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Señor gobernador, el señor Cullen ha regresado y trae con él a sus sobrinos, a sus hijos y a una muchacha a la que no he visto nunca antes.

-¿Han vuelto?- Preguntó Eleazar sorprendido- ¿Y están todos bien?

-Si señor, perfectamente.

-Eso son estupendas noticias, hazlos pasar de inmediato- Ordenó el gobernador.

Tanya sonrió emocionada ante la idea de reencontrarse con Edward, y ya empezaba a pensar en poner una fecha próxima para su enlace.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo dando paso a Carlisle y sus acompañantes, todos hicieron una reverencia y sonrieron.

-Bienvenidos a casa- Los saludó el gobernador- Me alegro mucho de comprobar que no habéis sufrido ningún daño.

-Si, me tienes que explicar como lo has hecho, cuñado- Le dijo Eleazar un poco malhumorado al verse superado por Carlisle.

-Si no te importa, será en otro momento Eleazar, el viaje ha sido agotador- Pidió Carlisle- Pero hay cosas que si debemos tratar sin demora.

-Puedo imaginarlo- El gobernador miró a Alice y Jasper tomados fuertemente de las manos- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, sobrino?

-Así es señor, déjame que te presente a Alice Withlock, mi esposa- Jasper esperó una reprimenda de su tío, pero esta no llegó.

-Siempre has sido un rebelde Jasper, por lo que no me sorprende en absoluto.

-¿No estás enfadado tío?- Preguntó Jasper desconcertado.

-No sobrino, me alegro por ti, la familia Cullen es una buena elección, de lo contrario yo jamás habría aceptado el compromiso de tu prima Tanya con Edward.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre eso- Puntualizó Carlisle.

-Desde luego, pero primero presentarme a esta jovencita que os acompaña.

-Claro señor- Habló Edward, que llevaba a Bella del brazo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Tanya- Dejadme que os presente a Isabella...

-¿Isabella?- Le cortó el gobernador- ¿La joven que lleváis tanto tiempo buscando?

-Así es señor, y también mi esposa.

-Eso es una broma de mal gusto Edward- Dijo Tanya levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia ellos- No es posible que estés casado con ella, tienes un acuerdo firmado con mi padre, eres mi prometido, así que suelta a esta... Fulana.

-No es ninguna fulana, y lo que he dicho lo he dicho con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-¡Di algo padre!- Se enfurruñó Tanya apunto de tener una rabieta.

-¿Esto es una especie de broma Carlisle?- Este negó en el acto- Pues espero una buena explicación al respecto.

Carlisle narró la historia que Bella había inventado y que todos habían memorizado, dejando satisfecho al gobernador, que entendió "el sacrificio" que había hecho Edward.

-¡Pues yo no lo acepto! ¿Qué hay de mi reputación? ¿Es que eso no le importa a nadie?

-Tanya, nuestro círculo comprenderá el sacrificio que se ha visto obligado a hacer Edward, tu reputación quedará intacta- Le aseguró su padre, pero ella se cruzó de brazos enfadada y salió al jardín- No le hagáis caso, subid a descansar, lo necesitaréis, además, la señora Cullen estará desesperada por no tener noticias vuestras- Todos hicieron una reverencia y se dispusieron a salir- Isabella- La llamó y ella, con mucho esfuerzo, se giró sonriente hacia él- Mañana me gustaría charlar contigo, tu madre fue una de las damas de la corte, y tuve el placer de conocerla personalmente- Le sonrió- Si gustas, podría mostrarte cosas de su pasado y asegurarme de que te entregan tu herencia.

-Sois muy amable señor, será todo un placer.

Dicho eso, salieron todos de allí, dejando a Aro y a Eleazar solos, este último nervioso.

-Espero que lo sucedido con mi sobrino no influya en nuestro acuerdo.

-Mucho me temo que si influye- Dijo Aro tomando un trago de su te con calma- Ahora no tienes nada que ofrecerme a cambio de dirigir mi flota, así que nuestro acuerdo está roto- Eleazar palideció- Tu familia puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera, después de todo, ahora que Jasper se ha casado con la hija de Carlisle, seguimos emparentados, y quiero conocer a la joven Isabella, pero tú no tienes motivos para quedarte, dentro de unos días te quiero lejos de aquí- Aro tomó otro trago- Se que tu familia está disgustada contigo así que no veo motivo para mantenerte a su lado.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente, debo avisaros, que durante algunos capítulos veréis a una Bella algo más sensible, va a descubrir cosas sobre el pasado de su madre que la harán reaccionar a ciertos sentimientos que nunca había tenido.  
**

**Pero no perderá su toque, os lo aseguro.  
**

**¿Qué os parece el regreso? ¿Y el reencuentro con Eleazar? ¿Tanya es como esperabais? ¿Qué creeis que sucederá ahora?  
**

**Nos leemos  
**


	16. 14º La verdadera cara de Eleazar

**14º La verdadera cara de Eleazar**

Carlisle los acompañó escaleras arriba, los condujo hasta un pequeño salón que comunicaba las habitaciones de sus dos hijos y la suya propia, los dejó allí hablando y se dirigió en busca de Esme, no se sorprendió al encontrarla en la biblioteca, ese era su refugio.

Entró sin hacer ruido, ella estaba en pie, mirando por la ventana, sin ser consciente de que él estaba allí. Con sigilo llegó hasta ella y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, aspirando el aroma que ella desprendía.

-Como echaba de menos sentir tu calor.

-¿Carlisle?- Ella se giró hacia él- Pero... ¿Cuando... Cuando... Cuando has vuelto...?

-Hace unos minutos, el gobernador nos ha dejado retirarnos para verte.

-¿Os ha dejado? ¿Eso quiere decir que...?- La sonrisa de Carlisle le sirvió de respuesta- ¿¡Donde están!? ¿¡Donde!?

-Están en el salóncito que comunica los dormitorios

Carlisle no tuvo tiempo de explicarle nada, ella salió corriendo hacia allí, abrió la puerta de golpe y saltó a los brazos de su hijo Edward y su hija Alice.

-¡Por fin estáis a salvo! ¡Tuve miedo de no volver a veros!

-En realidad, nunca hemos corrido peligro, madre- Sonrió Edward- Por lo rápido que has venido, creo que no has dejado que padre te explique nada.

-No, no he podido- Carlisle entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué hay que explicar?

-Madre, déjame que te presente a Bella Swan, la espada del mar- Edward señaló a Bella y esta hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Bella? ¿Pero ella no es... No es la que os secuestró? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Debería estar presa!

-No madre, deja que te explique todo lo que ha ocurrido- Edward le contó toda la historia, desde el momento que zarparon hasta que habían desembarcado en Inglaterra- Así que, como ves, ella no es quien creías, y es más, ahora forma parte de la familia.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres Isabella?- Bella asintió- ¿La hija de Reneé?- Otro asentimiento- ¿Y te has casado con mi hijo?

-Así es, señora Cullen.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó- Llevamos tanto tiempo buscándote que no puedes hacerte una idea de lo feliz que me siento.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no le importa mi pasado?

-Después de lo que me han contado, y siendo ya la esposa de Edward, no podría ser capaz de reprocharte nada, ahora eres una hija más.

-Gracias señora Cullen- Bella le devolvió el abrazo con total sinceridad- No sabe lo nerviosa que estaba al pensar que usted no aprobara esto.

-Claro que lo apruebo, nunca he querido que Edward se casara con Tanya Vulturi, y mucho menos si ha encontrado a su verdadero amor- Esme se giró hacia Alice y Jasper- Y por lo que parece, tú también eres ahora hijo mío.

-Así es señora- Jasper besó su mano- Adoro a su hija con todo mi ser.

-Me gustaría que me contarais más cosas de vosotros, de vuestra vida, quiero conoceros mejor.

-Esme, tesoro, ¿por qué no lo dejamos para mañana? El viaje ha sido largo y estamos todos cansados- Le sugirió Carlisle.

-Ordenaré que preparen baños para todos- Dijo Rosalie caminando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa al ver aquella reunión familiar tan emotiva.

-Oh, no querida, tú también debes descansar, yo me encargaré.

Esme se encargó de todo mientras ellos se acomodaban en sus habitaciones, Bella y Edward ocuparon la habitación que había sido preparada para él semanas atrás, cuando se esperaba que contrajera matrimonio con Tanya.

Unos sirvientes se adentraron en el baño de la habitación y prepararon la tina, después los dejaron a solas. Edward arrastró a Bella hasta allí y lentamente retiró su vestido, la dejó totalmente desnuda y la introdujo en la tina, él hizo lo mismo y se unió a ella en el agua caliente.

Disfrutaron de un baño lleno de besos, caricias, entrega, placer y amor. Después se tumbaron en la cama, no quisieron salir a comer o que les subieran nada, se tumbaron en la cama y durmieron abrazados el uno al otro.

Alice y Jasper hicieron algo parecido, disfrutando de las comodidades que tenían en aquella gran mansión. Rosalie, por el contrario, se asomó a la ventana y dejó derramar alguna lágrima al pensar en Emmet, como lo echaba de menos, cada día se le hacía más duro pensar en que aun tardaría un tiempo en volver a su lado.

Carlisle y Esme, abrazados el uno al otro, se mecían frente a la chimenea, ambos en pie sentían el calor del ser amado, y sonreían. Las semanas de búsqueda habían sido un infierno para ellos, acostumbrados a amanecer juntos, amando cada momento juntos que habían disfrutado en el pasado, esas semanas habían sido un tormento.

-¿Eleazar os ha visto ya?

-Estaba con el gobernador cuando hemos llegado- Respondió Carlisle- No se como se lo habrá tomado, la verdad.

-¿Y que ocurre con Bella? ¿El gobernador tomará represalias contra ella?

-Él no tiene ni idea de quien es ella- Besó sus cabellos- Por eso debes llamarla siempre Isabella, y nunca hablar de su pasado, todos piensan que ella era una cautiva.

-Está bien- Sonrió ella- ¿Volveremos pronto a casa? Ahora que ya no nos ata nada aquí, quiero volver a nuestro hogar.

-El gobernador quería conocer y hablar con Bel... con Isabella, como su madre había sido una dama de la corte muy reconocida y él la tenía en alta estima, quiere que le sea entregada su herencia cuanto antes, una vez eso ocurra, nos marcharemos a Forks para no volver.

-Eso espero, tengo ganas de volver y abandonar este lugar lleno de frialdad y avaricia.

Se besaron, fueron hasta la cama y abrazados se durmieron sonrientes, sintiendo que pronto se acabaría todo y podrían ser felices igual que lo habían sido antaño.

A la mañana siguiente, Esme se levantó temprano, estaba entusiasmada por colmar de atenciones a sus hijos y a los nuevos integrantes de la familia, incluso a Rosalie, Carlisle le había contado como había cambiado aquella joven al pasar el tiempo en el barco. Bajó a las cocinas y dio órdenes de que prepararan un desayuno especial y lo sirvieran en el pequeño saloncito que comunicaba los dormitorios. Después se dirigió a la biblioteca como cada mañana y mientras esperaba a que fuera la hora del desayuno, cogió un libro y comenzó a leer sin perder la sonrisa.

-Te veo muy contenta- Escuchó la voz de Eleazar muy próxima a ella, levantó la mirada y lo vio en la ventana mirándola con seriedad- ¿Como puedes estar así de contenta después de lo que ha sucedido?

-¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?

-¿Es que no ves lo que significa esa chica? Isabella lo ha estropeado todo- Eleazar se acercó a ella con la furia reflejada en el rostro- El matrimonio de Edward y Tanya Vulturi era la única forma de salvar a la familia del apuro económico en el que se encuentra.

-Nosotros nunca hemos estado de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, así que deja de poner a la familia de excusa y di de una vez el verdadero motivo por el que estás tan enfadado.

-No se de que estás hablando- Eleazar empezó a sudar viéndose descubierto.

-Hablo de que cuando acordaste el matrimonio de Edward sin contar con nosotros o con él, no lo hiciste por la familia, si así hubiera sido, lo hubieras consultado antes, lo hiciste porque ansiabas el control de la mayor flota que conoce el mundo- Esme lo enfrentó sin temor- Y ahora que Isabella ha aparecido y Edward se ha casado con ella, sea por el motivo que sea, te has quedado sin nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Como puedes ser tan insensible después de todo lo que he hecho por vosotros? ¡Yo os acogí! ¡Estuve buscando a esa estúpida cría por ti! ¡Lo único que teníais que hacer a cambio era casar a Edward con la hija del gobernador! ¿¡Era eso mucho pedir!?

-¡Claro que era mucho pedir! ¡No puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con la vida de los demás, por mucho que creas que has hecho por ellos!- Esme se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Maldita desagradecida! ¡Tus hijos y esa estúpida cría lo han estropeado todo! ¡Pero esto no quedará así! ¡Pagarán por lo que me han hecho!- Una bofetada le hizo callar, Esme le había cruzado la cara con tanta fuerza que resonó en la biblioteca.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo esas cosas tan horribles, son tu familia, tus sobrinos, más importantes que cualquier cargo, dinero o posición- Esme aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- En cuanto el gobernador nos permita marchar, volveremos a Forks, desde ese momento puedes considerarnos extraños porque no querré volver a verte nunca más.

Dejó allí a su hermano sin palabras, corrió al piso superior, entró en el pequeño saloncito donde estaban los demás sonrientes, charlando mientras la esperaban para empezar a desayunar, al verla con ese aspecto tan apesadumbrado se agolparon a su alrededor preocupados, Esme les contó lo sucedido y lloró de frustración.

A pesar de eso, una vez se hubo calmado, disfrutaron de un desayuno tranquilo y bastante ameno, Esme sonreía a cada palabra de Bella y Jasper, le parecían encantadores.

-Disculpen- Asomó la cabeza una sirviente- El señor gobernador quiere que la señora Isabella vaya a verle, quiere mantener con ella una pequeña charla.

-Dígale que iré en cuanto me arregle- El sirviente se disculpó de nuevo y salió.

-No me gusta que vayas a estar con él a solas- Se quejó Edward- No me gusta ese hombre.

-No te apures, baja conmigo si lo deseas, no ha dicho que tenga que ser a solas.

-Pues vayamos a arreglarnos para bajar.

Los dos se retiraron a su habitación para vestirse apropiadamente, bajaron hasta el despacho y se adentraron, encontrando al gobernador en compañía de su hija Tanya, que los miraba con odio.

**Perdón por el retraso, he tenido un comienzo de curso complicado. por las mañanas trabajo, por las tardes estudio y lo que me queda de día lo paso con mi hija, así que como veis no doy a basto, pero no os he olvidado, intentaré subir capítulo todos los fines de semana, si puedo incluso dos, pero no lo aseguro.  
**

**¿Qué os ha parecido Eleazar? ¿Qué esperáis que suceda con Bella?  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	17. 15º Conversaciones

**15º Conversaciones**

Edward caminaba nervioso de la mano de Bella, a pesar de que nadie sabía quien era ella, no podía evitar preocuparse por si la descubrían, no estaría tranquilo hasta que hubieran zarpado de las costas inglesas y hubieran vuelto a Forks, a su hogar.

Llegaron ante la gran puerta del salón, llamaron y cuando escucharon la voz del gobernador dando permiso para pasar los dos se adentraron. En su interior estaba el gobernador tomando una taza de café con pastas, a su lado estaba Tanya mirándolos con el rostro enrojecido de furia.

-Buenos días- Los saludó el gobernador- ¿Habéis descansado bien?

-Muy bien señor, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

-Me alegro Isabella- Les dedicó una sonrisa- Tomad asiento, quería mantener una pequeña charla con vosotros, conocer un poco mejor a la hija de Reneé.

-Gracias señor- Edward apartó una silla para Bella y la ayudó a sentarse como caballero que era, él se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano, Tanya apretaba sus puños al ver aquella escena.

-Padre, ¿puedo llevarme a Edward a pasear mientras hablas con Isabella?

-Claro Tanya, siempre que el señor Cullen no tenga inconveniente- Lo miró a la cara, haciéndole entender que quería hablar a solas con Isabella.

-No, claro que no tengo inconveniente.

-No te preocupes- Le susurró Bella al oído- Todo saldrá bien.

Tanya agarró el brazo de Edward con brusquedad y tiró de él, apartándolo de Bella de inmediato y dirigiéndolo hacia los jardines. Dejando a solas al gobernador con Bella.

-Bien Isabella, ¿qué sabes de tu madre?

-La verdad, no mucho, era muy pequeña cuando me llevaron- Respondió con total seguridad- Se que se llamaba Reneé y estaba casada con Phil Dwiner.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando caíste en manos de los piratas?

-Creo que un año y medio, pero no estoy segura del todo- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi niñez.

-Y no es de extrañar, tantos años cautiva en ese barco, rodeada de piratas desalmados, es sorprendente que hayas sobrevivido y que además seas tan encantadora, me recuerdas mucho a tu madre.

-Gracias señor, es muy amable.

-Si no tienes inconveniente Isabella, voy a contarte la vida de tu madre el tiempo que permaneció en la corte, antes de marcharse a Forks a desposarse con el hombre elegido por tu abuelo- El gobernador Aro parecía emocionado.

-Me gustaría mucho señor.

Aro comenzó a relatarle la vida de su madre, Bella escuchaba entusiasmada, a pesar de que la historia provenía de aquel hombre al que tanto despreciaba, pero nunca nadie le había hablado de su madre, y él tenía tanta información que no pudo negarse a escucharla.

Mientras ellos conversaban, Tanya arrastraba a Edward por los inmensos jardines, los dos permanecían en silencio, Edward estaba realmente incómodo ante aquella situación, bien sabía que Tanya no lo había arrastrado hasta allí para pasear, estaba seguro de que quería algo más.

Caminaron cerca de una fuente de agua hermosa, Tanya se sentó en el borde y tocó el agua con sus dedos, después los deslizó suavemente por el escote y por los labios, insinuándose descaradamente.

-Hace mucho calor hoy, ¿no creeis?

-Yo estoy bien, no tengo calor en absoluto- Dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Seguro? Yo estoy agobiada de tanto calor- Volvió a pasear su mano por el escote, mostrando parte de sus senos de manera muy poco decorosa- ¿Por qué no venís y me ayudáis a refrescarme?

-Ya lo estáis haciendo vos sola, no necesitáis mi ayuda.

-Aun así, nada os impide sentaros a mi lado para poder refrescarnos juntos- Le sonrió con picardía.

-Estoy bien donde estoy, gracias señorita Vulturi.

-Oh, vamos Edward, no me llames señorita Vulturi, estamos prometidos- Se levantó y caminó hacia él- Los formalismos podemos dejarlos a un lado.

-Disculpe que la corrija señorita Vulturi, usted y yo ya no estamos comprometidos, yo tengo una esposa y nunca haría nada para mancillar su honor.

-Vamos Edward, esa boda fue por obligación, tenías que salvar la reputación de la pobre chica, nadie te echaría en cara que quisieras estar conmigo- Se colocó ante él insinuante.

-Si lo que estáis buscando es que os mancille os equivocáis de persona, eso no ocurrirá jamás- Edward se apartó de ella- Y puede que mi boda con Isabella no fuera del modo tradicional ni por razones que podáis llegar a comprender, pero tened una cosa bien clara señorita Vulturi, yo amo a mi esposa, la adoro, no podréis hacer nada para que eso cambie.

-¿Qué la amas?- Tanya rió- Querido, eres muy bueno con las bromas, pero ambos sabemos que me amas a mi, ¿qué podría tener esa chiquilla que haya llamado tu atención más que yo? No tiene dinero, ni atractivo físico, ni posición social...

-Isabella es una mujer fuerte, tenaz, cariñosa, sincera y encantadora, desde el mismo momento en que la vi quedé prendado de su belleza, puede que no sea una belleza despampanante como la vuestra o la de vuestra prima Rosalie, pero su belleza es única, y tengo la suerte de poder decir que es solo mía.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Nunca en mi vida he hablado más en serio- Edward estaba serio mirándola con decisión.

-¿Y que sucede conmigo? ¿Es que nuestro compromiso no significaba nada para ti? ¿Acaso no te importa mi reputación en la sociedad? ¡Soy la hija del gobernador!

-Nunca me ha interesado casarme con vos, por el único motivo que lo hacía era por el acuerdo que había firmado mi tío con vuestro padre, lo hacía por ayudar a mi familia, pero ya poco me importa todo eso, amo a Isabella- Se giró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la casa- No tengo ganas de seguir paseando con vos, vuelvo junto a mi esposa, que es donde debo estar.

Edward caminó con decisión, alejándose de Tanya, que gritaba su nombre seguido de blasfemias hacia Bella, pero poco le importaba a él, solo quería volver junto a su esposa y marcharse a su verdadero hogar.

Al llegar al salón de nuevo, vio como Bella lloraba sentada en la silla en la que la había dejado mientras el gobernador hablaba, asustado porque hubiera sucedido algo en su ausencia, corrió junto a ella y se arrodilló ante ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien- Le sonrió a pesar de la cantidad de lágrimas que caían- Es solo que estoy emocionada.

-Le contaba a su joven esposa todo lo acontecido en la vida de su madre hasta que dejó la corte, y no ha podido evitarlo.

-Es que era una mujer maravillosa- Se secó las lágrimas- Como desearía haber pasado más tiempo con ella.

-Estoy seguro de que ella estaría muy feliz de ver en que te has convertido Isabella- El gobernador sonrió- Se de buena tinta que tenía tierras en Forks de su familia, tierras que te legó en su testamento, y también has heredado las de tu padre- El gobernador sacó unos papeles- Reneé siempre quiso volver a la corte, pensaba que su marcha sería temporal, por ello dejó todos los papeles de su testamento en mi poder, yo guardo todo lo relacionado con las damas de la corte- Le entregó los papeles a Bella- Ahora que se que eres su hija puedo hacerte entrega de todo lo que te pertenece.

-Gracias señor- Bella miró a Edward- Eso quiere decir que podemos irnos a Forks.

-Así es mi vida.

-Podéis iros cuando queráis, nada os retiene, aunque debo confesar que esperaba que Isabella quisiera quedarse y ocupar el lugar de su madre en la corte- Le tomó la mano- ¿No te parece una gran idea?

-Sin duda es una idea tentadora señoría- Bella le soltó la mano y tomó la de Edward- Pero con el debido respeto, creo que necesito intimidad con mi familia.

-Tienes razón, en ese caso, ordenaré que os preparen el equipaje y un barco para que marchéis mañana, Carlisle y Esme estarán deseosos de teneros a todos bajo el mismo techo.

-Os lo agradezco señor.

-Decidle a mi sobrino que quisiera hablar con él- Dijo antes de que salieran por la puerta- Aunque sospecho que también querrá marcharse con vosotros, necesito que se quede un poco más de tiempo.

Los dos asintieron y salieron del salón al mismo tiempo que Tanya entraba hecha una furia, al verlos cogidos de la mano y sonrientes quiso gritarles montones de cosas indecorosas, pero su padre, sabiendo el temperamento de su hija, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a entrar.

-Tanya, deja ya tus berrinches, no tienes nada que hacer al respecto, su matrimonio es completamente válido- Aro sonrió- Además, Isabella es una joven maravillosa, podría ocupar el lugar de su madre en la corte sin ningún problema.

-¿¡No se quedará aquí!? ¿¡No la habrás dejado ocupar ese lugar!?

-En realidad, he sido yo quien se lo ha ofrecido y ella la que lo ha rechazado- Tanya enrojeció más por momentos- Es una lástima que mañana se marchen, pero me alegro de que la hija de Reneé siga viva y sea feliz.

-¿Como puedes decir eso padre? ¿Y yo que? ¿He de recordarte que Edward era mi prometido?

-Tanya, Edward no debe importarte, vuestro matrimonio era de conveniencia, un simple papel, lo sucedido con Isabella no afectará a tu reputación- Tanya estaba enfadada por la opinión de su padre, así que salió de allí y lo dejó terminándose su café.

**Hola a todos,  
**

**es fin de semana y aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.  
**

**¿Que os parece Aro? ¿Os lo imaginabais así? Debo deciros, que en realidad es mucho peor, pero aun no ha salido su verdadera naturaleza. ¿Qué os parece la actuación de Tanya? ¿qué pensáis que pasará en el próximo?  
**

**Ya sabeis que a quien deje un review y quiera le dejaré un adelanto del siguiente.  
**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene  
**


	18. 16º Primera etapa del viaje

**16º Primera etapa del viaje**

El carruaje cruzaba las calles lluviosas con tranquilidad, Edward miraba por la ventanilla sonriente, iban camino al barco que los llevaría de vuelta a Forks, Carlisle había solicitado que fuera el barco de su amigo Vladimir, y el gobernador se lo había concedido sin ningún reparo.

Bella se removió aun dormida a su lado, él la miró y acarició su mejilla, estaba deseoso de llegar a su hogar y poder comenzar una vida feliz junto a su amada. Carlisle y Esme iban en otro carruaje junto a Alice, Jasper y Rosalie, con las caras más serias que la pareja del otro carruaje.

El gobernador Aro había hablado con su sobrino, no se había opuesto a que viajara a Forks con la familia Cullen, pues ya había previsto que eso ocurriría, sin embargo, le había ordenado permanecer durante unos meses más allí, como sobrino del gobernador tenía deberes que no podía abandonar así como así, debía dejarlo todo en orden antes de marchar definitivamente de Inglaterra.

Cuando llegaron a los muelles, los siete se dirigieron rápidamente hasta el barco de Vladimir, preparado para llevarlos hasta el otro lado del océano Atlántico. Bella se abrazó con fuerza a Alice mientras ella lloraba.

-No te preocupes, seis meses pasan enseguida, dentro de nada estarás de camino a Forks con nosotros.

-¿Tú crees? A mi me parece una eternidad- Respondió llorando desconsolada.

-Verás como no es para tanto, y antes de que te des cuenta estamos juntas de nuevo, pensando en el futuro.

-Está bien- Se secó las lágrimas como pudo y sonrió- Y hablando de futuro, espero recibir noticias pronto.

-¿Noticias?

-Si, espero que pronto me mandéis una carta informándome de la llegada de mi sobrinito- Sonrió ampliamente.

Edward notó el cambio en Bella ante la mención de Alice de un posible embarazo, y se apresuró en intervenir antes de que su hermana hablara más del tema e incomodara más a su esposa.

-Alice, duendecillo, como voy a echarte de menos, ¿quien hará mi vida un infierno a partir de ahora?

-Se que no lo dices en serio, no puedes vivir sin mi- Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Todos fueron subiendo al barco una vez se hubieron despedido, tan solo faltaba Bella, que esperó hasta el último momento para hablar con Rosalie y despedirse de ella.

-A ti te echaré de menos especialmente- La abrazó con fuerza- Has sido muy valiente y fuerte al dejar a Emmet a pesar de lo que sientes.

-Es lo que debía hacer, antes de poder estar a su lado debo arreglar algunas cosas con mi tío, debo hacer las cosas bien y así poder ir libre junto a él para amarlo como se merece.

-Hace algunas semanas eras una persona totalmente distinta- Le sonrió con alegría- Estoy orgullosa de ti, y si hay alguna forma en la que yo pueda ayudar a que Emmet y tú estéis juntos, no dudes en decírmela, haré lo que sea por vosotros.

-Te lo agradezco de corazón... En realidad quería pedirte algo... ¿Si ves a Emmet podrías darle esto?- Le entregó una cajita tallada a mano con su inicial en la tapa- Es algo muy valioso para mi y quisiera que él lo tuviera.

-Haré que le llegue, no te preocupes- Volvió a abrazarla y subió al barco donde se despidió de sus tres amigos junto al resto de su familia.

El viaje duraría algunas semanas así que ese primer día se dedicaron a instalarse en sus camarotes, y fue allí, en la intimidad de sus aposentos donde Edward abordó un tema que no había hablado con su esposa pero que tras ver como había reaccionado ante la despedida de Alice, le preocupaba enormemente.

-Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro cariño- Sonrió mirándole con dulzura- ¿Que ocurre?

-Me preocupa una cuestión que parece no entrar en tus planes próximos de futuro.

-Muy importante ha de ser para que te pongas con esa cara tan seria- Bella se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y le indicó que se sentara a su lado palmeando la cama- ¿Que te preocupa?

-¿Tú no quieres tener hijos?

Bella se puso rígida al escuchar esa pregunta, no esperaba tener esa conversación tan pronto, ya le había costado mantener la compostura cuando Alice había hecho referencia al tema, pero hablarlo con Edward ese mismo día iba más allá de sus fuerzas.

-Edward... No creo que sea lo más aconsejable... Un hijo...

-¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres hijos?- Los ojos de Edward se nublaron por las lágrimas al agolparse- ¿No quieres formar una familia?

-No lo digas de ese modo, parece que te esté arrebatando el mayor de los tesoros.

-Has descrito perfectamente el modo en que me siento- Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la pequeña ventana del camarote- Para mi, tener hijos contigo sería un sueño hecho realidad.

-Lamento romper tus sueños, pero eso no entra en mis planes.

-¿Y si ya lo estás?- Se giró hacia ella- ¿Y si estás embarazada? ¿Y si quedaras en estado en algún momento? ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

-No lo se- Suspiró derrotada- Solo espero que no se interponga entre nosotros mi decisión.

Edward apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo como una presión fuerte en su corazón hacía que se estremeciera. Apartó la mirada de Bella y fue hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación, queriendo llorar, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a pedirle nada después de que ella lo hubiera abandonado todo por él.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Edward estuvo esquivando a Bella, no quería permanecer mucho tiempo a su lado, sentía que se acababa el mundo cuando estaban a solas. Sus padres habían notado el cambio de actitud en la joven pareja así que no tuvieron más remedio que acercarse a Edward y hablar con él.

-¿Qué opináis?- Preguntó después de contarles lo que ocurría.

-Creo que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre- Concordó Carlisle con su mujer- Bella y tú acabáis de casaros, es lógico que ella aun no esté preparada para algo así, hace apenas unos meses ella era una temible pirata, seguramente nunca había pensado en tener hijos.

-¿Y que debo hacer entonces?

-Debes darle tiempo para que se adapte a su nueva vida- Le respondió su madre tomándole de la mano- Bella te quiere y cuando esté preparada querrá darte montones de hijos, pero no debes presionarla.

-Además, eso no lo decidís vosotros- Sonrió Carlisle- El día que Bella quede en cinta será porque así lo ha querido Dios, no porque vosotros decidáis si queréis tenerlo o no.

-Supongo que tenéis razón, quizá me haya tomado las cosas de modo inapropiado.

-Ve y habla con Bella, no podéis seguir evitándoos eternamente- Esme se levantó y tomó la mano de Carlisle dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Sois un matrimonio, debéis solucionar vuestros problemas hablando y llegando a acuerdos que os satisfagan a los dos- Dicho eso, salieron de allí dejándolo pensativo.

Edward permaneció allí durante mucho rato, pensando como debía hablar con Bella y las posibles situaciones que podría provocar esa conversación. Fue cerca de la hora de la cena cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a Bella cabizbaja.

-Oh, perdona, no sabía que estabas aquí- Se giró dispuesta a irse.

-No, espera... Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Estás seguro?- Bella no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

-Si, estoy seguro, por favor, siéntate a mi lado.

Bella lo pensó unos segundos antes de acceder a sentarse allí junto a él, pero al final accedió y tomó asiento a su vera, sin mirarle, temiendo ver rechazo en sus ojos tras la discusión que habían tenido.

-¿De que querías hablar?

-De nosotros, de nuestro futuro- Bella se puso rígida- Escúchame antes de alterarte, por favor.

-No tengo más que hablar de ese tema Edward.

-Por favor, solo escúchame- Le suplicó.

-Está bien, di lo que tengas que decir.

-Bella, sabes que te amo con todo mi ser- Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar el suelo- Por ese motivo necesito explicarte de donde viene la necesidad de que formemos una familia, de que tengamos hijos- La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos- Antes de conocerte yo tampoco quería tener hijos, hace años que estaba prometido con Tanya y solo de pensar en tener algún hijo con ella se me removían las tripas- Acarició su mejilla con ternura- Pero entonces apareciste tú, con tu sinceridad, tu valentía, tu testarudez, tu sencillez... Me enamoraste por completo nada más verte, aunque yo tardé en darme cuenta de ello- La sonrisa de Edward hizo que Bella se estremeciera por dentro- Pero en el momento en el que acepté lo que sentía por ti supe que no podría unir mi vida a la de nadie más, que tú eras la única que podría ocupar un lugar en mi vida- Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Bella y resbaló por su mejilla velozmente- ¿Quieres que continúe?

-Si, por favor.

-Bella, el querer tener un hijo contigo no es por capricho mío... Bueno... Puede que si... Pero porque para mi, tener un hijo contigo, significa mostrarle al mundo entero que te lo he entregado todo, que te pertenezco por completo al igual que tú a mi, un hijo sería el reflejo de nuestro amor- Besó sus ojos llorosos con cariño- Además, creo que verte con un hermoso vientre abultado albergando a nuestro hijo sería la imagen más bella que podría ver en mi vida- Edward besó sus labios con pasión- Pero por encima de todo eso estás tú, te quiero a ti más que a nada en el mundo, y eso nunca cambiará, me des hijos o no, por eso quiero que nos reconciliemos y dejemos la incomodidad que nos ha perseguido estas últimas semanas.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No te importa que yo no desee tenerlos?

-No negaré que me alegraría mucho que en algún momento me anunciaras que estás embarazada, pero puedo vivir sin eso- La abrazó con ternura- Pero sin ti no podría vivir.

Bella cayó rendida a sus pies al escucharle hablar así, se entregó a él con pasión y devoción, estuvieron juntos hasta la hora de la cena, disfrutando de su cercanía, del contacto que no habían tenido tras la discusión, sintiéndose de nuevo unidos.

Edward no lo sabía, y ella no se lo diría, pero tras aquellas palabras tan emotivas que le había dedicado explicándole los motivos por los que quería tener hijos con ella, Bella empezaba a tener dudas sobre querer tener alguno o no, después de todo, si Edward estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que más deseaba, ¿por qué ella no podría hacer algún acto del mismo valor por él?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A poca distancia del barco había una gran embarcación dirigiéndose hacia ellos, en su interior iban los piratas más sanguinarios que Bella había conocido jamás, su capitán era el mismísimo Cayo Vulturi, el hermano desterrado del gobernador, que al enterarse de quienes iban en aquel barco, no había dudado ni un segundo en ir a por ellos.

-¡Capitán! ¡Los tenemos a la vista! ¡Esta misma noche les daremos alcance!

-Bien hecho señor Alec, bien hecho- Sonrió Cayo con entusiasmo- Vamos a divertirnos con ellos- Se acercó al hombre que había junto a él- Será interesante aparecer ante mi hermano con la chica Swan presa y tu sobrino como traidor.

-¿Está seguro de que es ella? No puede haber confusiones, de lo contrario, nos perseguirán y los dos saldremos perdiendo.

-Es ella sin ninguna duda, no hay mujer igual a la capitana Swan, sus rasgos son inconfundibles- Sonrió ampliamente- Y Eleazar, al venir a buscarme para vengarte de tu familia te has condenado, ya sea ante el gobernador o ante tus allegados.

-Lo que les ocurra a ellos poco me importa, por su culpa lo he perdido todo.

-Ya veremos si piensas igual cuando los tengas delante antes de verlos morir- Rió a carcajada limpia mientras se dirigía a su camarote.

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**¿Qué os parecen Edward y Bella? ¿Su forma de ver las cosas? ¿Y Cayo y Eleazar? ¿Alguien se anima a adivinar lo que va a suceder en el siguiente?  
**

**Al que deje un comentario (que sea de más de 4 palabras) como agradecimiento le mandaré un trocito del capítulo siguiente, y si alguien no lo quiere que lo especifíque en su review.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	19. 17º Terrible asalto

**17º Terrible asalto**

Entraron en el comedor tomados de las manos, sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que Carlisle y Esme sintieran sosiego ante el mal estar que tenía su hijo por la discusión que había tenido con Bella. Vladimir simplemente estaba a un lado, observándolos, contento de que se hubiera arreglado todo.

-¿Tenéis hambre?

-¿Hambre?- Rió Bella- Podría comerme toda la despensa- Se sentó- Las últimas semanas estoy famélica.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- Rió con ella Carlisle- Parece que el cocinero de Vladimir ha cautivado tus papilas gustativas.

-No creo que sea eso, la comida me sabe como siempre.

-Quizá estés experimentando cambios- Dijo Esme mirándola con una sonrisa extraña, ninguno de los presentes entendió a que se refería- Lo digo por lo que ha cambiado tu vida estos últimos meses, puede que esté haciendo mella en tu apetito- Sonrió con inocencia, pero Bella tuvo la sensación de que había algo tras aquellas palabras, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Disfrutaron de una cena muy agradable y sin contratiempos, y después, Edward y Carlisle fueron al camarote de Vladimir ha tomar unas copas. Bella y Esme caminaron por cubierta cogidas del brazo, dejando que el viento fresco hiciera bailar al viento sus vestidos y melenas.

-Esme, ¿a que ha venido la frase de antes?

-No se de que me hablas- Se hizo la que no entendía.

-Si lo sabes, ¿a que cambios te estabas refiriendo?

-Oh, eso- Sonrió, parando su caminar y girándose hacia ella- Bella, solo por curiosidad, ¿has tenido alguna falta en tu periodo?

-¿Una falta?- Bella la miró un poco extrañada- ¿Te refieres a que si este mes he sangrado igual que el resto de meses?- Esme asintió- No, hace un par de semanas que tenía que haber sangrado y no lo he hecho, ¿qué tiene eso de importante?

-¿Es que no sabes lo que eso significa?- Bella negó un poco asustada- Bella, cariño, estás embarazada.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser.

-Claro que puede ser, el que tu periodo no haya venido y tengas un retraso de dos semanas es la prueba de ello- Sonrió Esme, pero al ver la cara de pánico de Bella dejó de hacerlo- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Por eso sangraba todos los meses? ¿Para poder quedarme embarazada?

-¿Es que nadie te ha explicado nunca lo que es el periodo?- Ella negó bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Sue me dijo que cuando fuera una mujer sangraría todos los meses, pero que no debía preocuparme por ello, que nos sucedía a todas.

-¿Y no sabes de donde vienen los niños?- Esme quería ayudarla a entender lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero para ello debía saber hasta donde llegaba su ignorancia.

-Se que hay ocasiones en las que la mujer queda embarazada, pero pensaba que había que pagar en algún lugar, o que alguien venía y lo colocaba dentro de la mujer.

-Está bien, sentémonos y te lo contaré todo, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió, tomó el brazo de Esme temblando y la acompañó hasta un lugar tranquilo donde poder hablar- Verás, cuando empezamos a sangrar es cierto que nos convertimos en mujeres, y como tales podemos albergar un hijo en nuestras entrañas, por eso sangras todos los meses- Bella la miraba interesada- Y cuando estamos íntimamente con un hombre, este deposita en nosotras su semilla, hay ocasiones en las que el cuerpo de la mujer está preparado para recibirle y entonces es cuando ocurre el maravilloso milagro que te está sucediendo a ti.

-¿Deposita una semilla?

-Si, a ver como podría explicártelo para que lo entendieras- Esme pensó unos segundos, y aunque la explicación que encontró no le parecía muy apropiada para unas damas, estaba convencida de que era la única forma en la que Bella lo entendería- Cuando Edward y tú estáis juntos, ¿verdad que él deja en tu interior un fluido blanco y viscoso?- Bella asintió un poco incómoda por tener que hablar de su intimidad con Edward ante su suegra- Pues ese fluido es la semilla que depositan los hombres en nosotras, y cuando estamos preparadas se une a la parte de nosotras que normalmente tiramos al sangrar- Esme tomó las manos de Bella- ¿Lo entiendes?- Ella asintió con la mirada fija en el suelo- ¿Como te sientes?

-Yo... No estoy preparada para esto.

Bella salió corriendo, dejando a Esme allí, pasó por delante de Edward y Carlisle, que la llamaron al verla de aquella manera, tenía el rostro contraído y los ojos llorosos. Pero Bella no paró, siguió corriendo hasta que pudo encontrar un sitio donde esconderse mientras pensaba y se desahogaba.

Los dos fueron hasta donde estaba Esme, preocupados porque hubiera sucedido algo entre ellas, Esme les contó la gran noticia, dejando a Edward helado.

-¿Y ella lloraba por eso?

-Entiéndelo Edward- Intentó justificarla Esme- Ella no sabía nada sobre como queda embarazada una mujer, no sabía ni tan siquiera cual era el motivo por el que tenemos el periodo las mujeres, ni como ha sucedido el embarazo- Edward la escuchaba atento- Le he tenido que explicar lo que sucede cuando estáis juntos, como tú has vertido tu semilla en ella y que por eso no ha tenido su periodo en varias semanas.

-¡Madre! ¡Esas cosas no deben hablarse!

-Alguien tenía que explicarle lo que le ha sucedido- Esme tomó la mano de su hijo- Estaba muy asustada, no te haces una idea de como estaba al descubrir su estado.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- Suspiró frustrado- ¿Crees que lo aceptará?

-No hay madre que sea capaz de rechazar a su hijo- Sonrió Carlisle sentándose en el lugar que antes había ocupado Esme- Necesitará tiempo, puede que tarde algunos meses en aceptarlo, pero estoy seguro de que Bella no te decepcionará, es una buena chica.

-Lo se.

-Ve a hablar con ella, habrá cosas que aun no entienda y que necesite que tú le aclares- Le pidió Esme.

-Está bien.

Edward caminó por cubierta buscando a Bella sin dar con ella, bajó a buscarla por los camarotes pero nada, así que bajó hasta la bodega, sabiendo que entre ese y la cocina, ese era el lugar que ella habría elegido.

Entró y escuchó sus sollozos nada más entrar, se le partió el alma al escucharla, ella, su Bella, tan dura y fuerte como era, estaba llorando igual que una niña pequeña, acurrucada en un rincón, asustada por lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo. Le recordó un poco al día en que su hermana Alice tuvo el periodo por primera vez, la pobre lloraba desesperada pensando que iba a morirse porque sangraba sin motivo.

Se enterneció al pensar que, en ese tipo de temas, Bella era como una niña pequeña, temerosa de cualquier cambio que no pudiera comprender sin más, ofuscada en lo que ella quería.

Se acercó a ella con lentitud, intentando no asustarla, ella lo vio acercarse, no se inmutó, simplemente siguió llorando. Edward se agachó frente a ella y le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos.

-Mi madre me ha contado lo que sucede, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡No!- Negó enérgicamente- ¿Como voy a encontrarme bien?

-Cálmate, no debes alterarte.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- Preguntó antes de moverse y permitir que Edward hiciera cualquier cosa- ¿Tú sabías lo que sucede cuando estamos juntos?

-¿Te refieres a si sabía que podías quedar embarazada cuando yo llego al éxtasis dentro de ti?- Bella asintió mirándolo con decisión- Si, lo sabía- Bella giró el rostro enfadada- Cariño, con lo directa y poco recatada que eres para esos temas, no podía imaginar que no sabías como sucedía todo esto- Le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo- No pienses que te he engañado, de verdad, no sabía que desconocías lo que simbolizaba tu periodo ni lo que podía ocurrir.

-Es que... Estuve tantas veces con Jacob y nunca ocurrió nada...

-Porqué tú no estabas preparada para recibir su semilla, mi amor- Le tomó la mano- Sin embargo, nosotros nos amamos, por eso ha sucedido este maravilloso milagro.

-Edward, yo no quiero esto.

-Lo se- Él no se alteró como la vez anterior, ni apartó su mano, ni hizo nada que pudiera decirle que estaba enfadado.

-Nunca tuve como opción tener hijos.

-Lo se- Le acarició la mejilla.

-Tengo miedo, no se que va a ocurrir.

-Lo se- Besó su mejilla- Se que tienes miedo, pero juntos podremos seguir adelante, yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

-¿Y el día que nazca el bebé y yo no quiera estar con él o quedármelo?

-Cuando llegue el momento veremos que sucede, ¿de acuerdo?- Le sonrió levemente.

-No lo se... Estoy tan asustada... Me asusta estar embarazada, y más sabiendo lo que significa para ti, no creo ser capaz de soportar esta presión- Empezó llorar de nuevo- Me desprecio por no querer a este bebé sabiendo que es tuyo y que es lo que deseas- Giró de nuevo la cara, llorando con intensidad- Y me odio porque se el daño que te están haciendo estas palabras.

-Mi amor, te quiero, eso es lo único que tienes que pensar, yo te ayudaré a soportar el embarazo lo mejor posible, y cuando nazca nuestro hijo ya veremos que sucede.

-Edward- Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó- No quiero perderte por esto.

-No me vas a perder, nunca te abandonaré, tomes las decisiones que tomes.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Él asintió bajando la mirada hacia sus ojos chocolates- Bésame, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Edward no lo dudó, juntó sus labios con los de ella y la besó con intensidad, diciéndole cuanto la quería, mostrándole que realmente no le mentía al decirle que no le importaba nada de lo que pensaba, que solo estaba ella para él.

Un grito ensordecedor procedente de una mujer los separó de golpe, la única que podía haber gritado era Esme.

Rápidamente, Bella reaccionó, se acercó a una de las escotillas y miró al exterior, de inmediato reconoció el barco que tenían al lado, no era la primera vez que tenía un encontronazo con aquel barco. Era el Sanguinario, el barco de Cayo Vulturi, hermano desterrado del gobernador.

Bella le hizo una señal a Edward para que la siguiera escaleras arriba en silencio, él obedeció sin dudarlo, al llegar a cubierta y colocarse en un lugar oculto pero desde donde pudieran ver todo lo que sucedía, vieron como Cayo, el capitán del barco, golpeaba fuertemente el estómago de Carlisle.

Bella miró toda la cubierta con rapidez, evaluando la situación, la tripulación estaba viva pero presa por los piratas, Esme estaba arrodillada junto a Carlisle, y Vladimir tenía una pistola apuntándole la cabeza. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Bella fue ver que tras Cayo se encontraba Eleazar, mirando a su cuñado nervioso.

-¿Donde está Swan?- No hubo respuesta- ¿¡He preguntado donde está Swan!?- Nadie abrió la boca- ¡Voy a atravesaros con mi espada si no me lo decís inmediatamente!

-Esme, hermana, ¿por qué no nos dices donde está la chica?- Preguntó Eleazar mirando a su hermana- No quisiera que os hicieran daño, a pesar de lo sucedido, os quiero, sois mi familia- Siguió hablando- Si la entregáis, no sufriréis ningún daño, y una vez ella sea entregada, estoy seguro de que el gobernador no tendrá problemas en mantener el acuerdo que había antes de que ella apareciera.

Esme se levantó, lo miró con furia, se acercó a él, lo abofeteó y le escupió en la cara.

-¡Jamás entregaría a Isabella! ¡Ella es parte de esta familia! ¡Y nunca la cambiaría solo para que recuperes tus malditos barcos! ¡Eres un canalla sin escrúpulos! ¡No puedo creerme que seas mi hermano! ¡Púdrete con tu estúpida flota y...!- Cayo golpeó la cara de Esme haciendo que cayera junto a Carlisle.

Edward estuvo apunto de saltar para defender a su madre, pero Bella lo retuvo donde estaba, tenía un plan.

-Ve hasta el otro lado del barco, están todos tan centrados en lo que ocurre en el centro que ni siquiera se darán cuenta de tu presencia, y cuando lo veas oportuno, libera a la tripulación.

-Está bien- Se levantó lentamente, pero los brazos de Bella volvieron a pararlo.

-Ten cuidado- Y lo besó.

Edward asintió y salió hacia el lugar que Bella le había dicho. Sin que nadie lo viera, llegó al otro lado del barco, tras los piratas que tenían presa a la tripulación, se asomó para que Bella lo viera y supiera donde estaba.

Fue entonces cuando Bella, armándose de todo el valor del que disponía, se puso en pie ante todos, dejando a Edward pálido.

-¡Aquí estoy Vulturi! ¡Cógeme si puedes!- Salió corriendo de allí.

Tanto Cayo como Eleazar salieron corriendo tras ella, Edward aprovechó ese momento para liberar a la tripulación. Desató sus ataduras y noqueó a algunos piratas. En cuanto estuvieron libres, la tripulación hizo frente a los piratas.

Edward se acercó a sus padres, comprobó que los dos estaban bien y salió corriendo hacia donde habían ido Bella, Cayo y Eleazar. Corrió hasta el comedor, y allí se encontró con el cuerpo de Cayo Vulturi tirado sobre una de las mesas inconsciente. Su tío Eleazar apuntaba al otro extremo de la sala a Bella con una pistola.

-¡Maldita cría! ¡Tú eres la culpable de que lo haya perdido todo!

-¡Tío Eleazar! ¡Déjala marchar!- Gritó Edward intentando llamar su atención- ¡Soy yo quien rompió el acuerdo! ¡Enfréntate a mi!

-Eso es lo que te gustaría, pero a ti te necesito- Eleazar no apartaba la vista de Bella, que no tenía salida- Sin embargo, ella no es más que un estorbo- Sin esperar respuesta de Edward apretó el gatillo, atravesando con el pecho de Bella con una bala.

Edward gritó con furia al mismo tiempo que corría hacia su tío, lo tiró al suelo de un solo golpe y comenzó una lluvia de puñetazos acompañados por insultos que él nunca había dicho hasta ese momento. Hubiera continuado así de no ser porque dos pares de brazos lo cogieron y lo apartaron de Eleazar.

-Yo me encargo de él- Comunicó Vladimir- No te preocupes- Lo tomó con brusquedad, ignorando sus quejidos ante el dolor que le habían provocado los golpes de Edward.

-Bella...

Carlisle, que había ayudado a Vladimir a separar a Edward de Eleazar, corrió junto a su hijo hasta el cuerpo de Bella que permanecía tendido en el suelo, rodeado de un gran charco de sangre.

-Edward...

-Calma cariño, te vas a poner bien- Le decía una y otra vez, intentando convencerse a si mismo- Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

-Te quiero...- Bella fue perdiendo la visión, todo se fue quedando negro a su alrededor, y lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro de Edward llorando por ella.

**Perdón por el retraso, pero no he pasado un buen fin de semana, este embarazo me está dejando hecha polvo, todo lo que como lo vomito, así que espero que entendáis que me retrase de vez en cuando, aunque solo han sido unos días.  
**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis de la ignorancia de Bella sobre los temas femeninos? ¿Y su actitud ante el embarazo? ¿Y del ataque?  
**

**Como siempre, al que deje un review en condiciones le pasaré el adelanto del siguiente, siempre que lo quiera. Y quiero aclarar una cosa, no exijo que nadie me deje reviews, y el que quiera puede dejarlo con una sola palabra incluso, pero creo que los que dejan un review dando su opinión a fondo se merecen ese obsequio de mi parte.  
**

**Dicho esto, nos leemos la semana que viene  
**


	20. 18º Un terrible descubrimiento

**18º Un terrible descubrimiento**

_¿Esto es el cielo? ¿De verdad he muerto? Tiene que ser así, la muerte ha tenido que llevarme sin ninguna duda, por eso no siento nada, por eso estoy sola._

_Morir... Nunca había pensado en como iba a morir, pero morir en los brazos de la persona que amas me parece una buena forma de morir._

_Mi Edward, como lamento haberme ido de tu lado, tengo tus ojos bañados en lagrimas grabados en mi memoria, sin querer decirme adiós aunque era inevitable._

_Mi amor, cuanto debes estar sufriendo, acabábamos de empezar nuestra vida juntos, acabábamos de iniciar una vida en común, como una auténtica familia._

_Familia... Mi familia... Mi bebé... ¡DIOS! Al morirme yo he matado al bebé que llevaba en mi vientre, al hijo de Edward, a la pequeña vida que habíamos creado entre los dos. ¡Maldita ironía! ¿Por qué he tenido que morir y llevarme a mi hijo conmigo para comprender que amo con toda mi alma a ese bebé? No solo por ser Edward su padre, lo amo porque es un pedacito de mi, parte de mi misma. Por necia y obcecada lo he matado, he asesinado a la única parte pura de mi, a la descendencia de Edward... He matado a mi mayor tesoro..._

_Siento una extraña sensación... Noto como si alguien tomara mi mano... Seguramente es mi subconsciente intentado haceme sentir mejor... Subconsciente... Un momento... Para tener subconsciente hay que pensar, y para pensar hay que estar vivo... Eso quiere decir... ¡Que no he muerto! ¡Sigo con vida! ¡Y es posible que si yo vivo también lo haga mi hijo!..._

_Vamos, Bella despierta... Despierta... Despierta..._

Edward permanecía arrodillado junto a la cama de Bella, tomándola de la mano, tenía los ojos llorosos e hinchados, signo de que hacía días que no dormía.

-Bella, amor, despierta, debes volver a abrir los ojos, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti- No hubo respuesta- Vamos, Bella despierta, despierta despierta...- Apoyo la cabeza sobre el brazo de su amada, llorando desesperado sin soltar su mano. De pronto, un pequeño apretón llamó su atención- ¿Bella?- Un nuevo apretón- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Besó su mano al sentir otro apretón- ¡PADRE! ¡MADRE! ¡VENID!- Los llamó con urgencia.

Carlisle y Esme corrieron hasta allí temiéndose lo peor, pero al ver a su hijo sonreír tomando la mano de Bella se relajaron un poco.

-¿Que sucede cariño?- Preguntó Esme colocándose junto a él.

-¿A que han venido esos gritos hijo?

-Bella está despertando, está apretando mi mano- Dijo él animadamente.

-Déjame ver.

Carlisle se acercó a ella, comprobó sus pupilas, su tensión, y pudo ver como daba pequeños apretones a la mano de Edward. Sin previo aviso, abrió los ojos, tenía la mirada fija en el techo, parecía desorientada, sin saber muy bien donde estaba.

-Bella, ¿puedes oírme? Soy Carlisle.

-Si...- Respondió ella con dificultad.

-Bella, mi amor, creí que te perdía- Edward le devolvió el apretón con cariño, Bella giró el rostro hacia él y entonces lo recordó, se incorporó de golpe y abrazó su vientre con fuerza.

-¡Dime que está bien! ¡Dime que no lo he matado!- Gritó desesperada- ¡Dime que no he hecho que desapareciera!

-¿De que hablas mi vida?

-¡Del bebé!- Gritó comenzando con un llanto que podía partirle el alma a cualquiera que lo escuchara- ¡Dime que no lo he matado! ¡Por favor! ¡Dime que sigue vivo!

-Cálmate Bella, no tienes de que preocuparte- Edward la abrazó intentando calmarla, pero ella no podía calmarse, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido.

-Escúchame pequeña- Carlisle se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos con dulzura- El bebé está perfectamente, no tienes que temer nada, no ha sufrido ningún daño, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió, empezando a calmarse, dejándose abrazar por Edward, pero sin apartar las manos de su vientre- Si comes bien, descansas y dejas que entre los tres cuidemos de ti, el bebé estará en perfectas condiciones y tú también.

-Carlisle, creo que necesitan estar a solas- Dijo Esme al ver la cara de perplejidad de Edward ante lo que acababa de suceder- Vayamos a buscar algo de comer para Bella.

Ambos salieron del camarote, dejándolos a solas, Bella miraba las sábanas de su cama intentando calmarse por completo, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Edward rodeó sus hombros lentamente con su brazo y la acercó a su pecho, queriendo sentirla a salvo.

-Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Ella asintió sin mirarlo, sabiendo cual iba a ser la pregunta- ¿Por qué te has alterado tanto? Hace unos días no querías a este bebé- Colocó la mano sobre el vientre de su esposa, sobre las manos de ella que en ningún momento se habían movido de ahí- ¿A que se debe tu angustia entonces?

-Yo... No se como explicártelo... Mientras estaba sumergida en la inconsciencia pensé que estaba muerta, y al pensar que lo había matado...- Miró por primera vez el rostro de Edward mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban sin parar- Sentí tanto dolor en mi pecho, como si hubiera matado una parte de mi... Me di cuenta de que amo a este bebé tanto como a ti.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso- Edward sonrió antes de besar sus labios con pasión- Has estado casi tres días perdida en tu subconsciente, sin comer, sin bebe, pensé que te había perdido- Apretó sus manos contra su vientre- Que os había perdido a los dos- Ella apretó la mano de él dándole fuerza- El que ames a nuestro hijo compensa estos terribles tres días que hemos pasado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Esa estúpida niñata! ¿¡Quien se ha creído que es!? ¡Es solo una chiquilla sin educación! ¿¡Como es posible que Edward haya rechazado mis encantos para marcharse con ella!?- Repetía Tanya una y otra vez- ¡Es imposible que la ame! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio amaría a una chiquilla que ha vivido cautiva en un barco pirata tantos años! ¡Seguro que la han mancillado montones de veces! ¡Es una mujer impura!

-Ella no es nada de eso, Isabella es una chica maravillosa, muy educada y cariñosa, sabe tratar a la gente con respeto- Alice miró a Tanya con desprecio- No como otras.

-¿¡Como puedes defenderla!? ¡Ahora que estás casada con mi primo me debes lealtad!

-Mi lealtad es con mi familia, Isabella es mi cuñada, casada con mi hermano, ¿a quien más que a ella le debo lealtad?- Alice estaba orgullosa de decir aquellas palabras.

-¡Tu lealtad es con quien tu marido diga!- Se acercó a Alice y le abofeteó la mejilla- ¡Eres una maldita pueblerina sin nada en el cerebro! ¡Voy a enseñarte lo que ocurre si no respetas a los que son superiores a ti!- Levantó la mano dispuesta a golpearla de nuevo, pero una mano firme se lo impidió.

-¡Vuelve a golpearla y te aseguro que te lo haré pagar!- La amenazó Rosalie.

-¿Es que acaso defiendes su comportamiento? ¿Tú también piensas como ella?

-Así es prima- Sentenció Rosalie cogiendo a Alice y abrazándola con cariño- Acepta de una vez que Edward se ha casado y nunca podrá ser tuyo, acepta que no te ama y que su lugar está con Isabella, deja de comportarte como una estúpida niña malcriada y compórtate como una adulta.

-¿Desde cuando defiendes a gentuza como esta? Eres mi prima, no puedes apoyarla a ella.

-Alice es la esposa de mi hermano, la defenderé hasta el fin del mundo- Se puso muy seria, comiéndosela con la mirada- Y puede que sea tu prima, pero estar en aquel barco pirata me ha hecho ver las cosas de otro modo.

-¿De otro modo? ¿Qué otro modo? No hay otro modo de verlo, ellos son inferiores y merecen ser castigados por la insolencia- Tanya estaba muy irritada- Alice ahora es parte de la familia y tendrá que aprender cual es su lugar, al menos hasta que su hermano se de cuenta del error que ha cometido y ponga a esa tipeja en su sitio...

-¡Edward nunca va a volver a tu lado!- Le gritó exasperada- ¡Él nunca quiso casarse contigo, si lo hacía era por sacar a su familia del apuro económico en el que se encontraba! ¡Ningún hombre que esté en sus cabales querría desposar a una niñata tan irritante y desvergonzada como tú! ¡No te soporta ni tu propio padre que pretende darte al mejor postor! ¡Crece de una maldita vez y corrige tu carácter antes de que te quedes sola vistiendo santos!

Tanya se quedó pálida al escuchar las palabras tan directas e hirientes de su prima, antes de que hubiera ocurrido todo lo del barco pirata ellas habían sido uña y carne, y sin embargo, ahora defendía el comportamiento de Alice y Edward, dejándola como una estúpida y quitándole autoridad ante Alice.

Llorando se marchó de la salita del te y corrió a su habitación, dejando solas a Alice y Rosalie, que aun permanecían abrazadas la una a la otra.

-Gracias por defenderme de ella- Dijo Alice separándose de ella y secándose las lágrimas de emoción.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, ya era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar- Le sonrió- Además, una cosa es que discutáis y otra muy distinta que te agreda como estaba apunto de hacer.

-Aun así, gracias, se que no estás pasando un buen momento, hace semanas que dejaste a Emmet en el barco y viniste aquí con nosotros, imagino lo mal que debes estar.

-Eso depende de como se mire- Alice la miró un poco desconcertada y Rosalie suspiró, sabiendo que debía contárselo- Alice, creo que estoy embarazada.

-¿Embarazada? ¿De Emmet?

-Si, por supuesto que de Emmet- Rosalie posó sus manos sobre su vientre- Es lo único que me queda de él, no se cuando volverá, y el pensar que voy a tener un hijo suyo me hace sentirme tremendamente dichosa a pesar de que a partir de que se sepa mi condición seré una marginada- Alice la abrazó con cariño.

-Rosalie, nunca serás una marginada, hablaré con Jasper, encontraremos la solución a todo, ya lo verás.

-Gracias Alice- Le devolvió el abrazo- Nunca creí que encontraría a alguien con quien compartir mis secretos más íntimos, y ahora que eres esposa de mi hermano, he encontrado en ti una hermana.

Alice la acompañó hasta sus aposentos y marchó presurosa a hablar con Jasper, el estado de Rosalie no podría disimularse por mucho tiempo, y la única solución que veía era que partieran lo antes posible.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La tripulación se sentó en sitios estratégicos de aquel tugurio, cada uno se sentó que un grupo diferente, tenían una misión importante, descubrir cualquier movimiento del gobernador para interceptarlo.

-Vaya Emmet, cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí- Habló el tabernero- ¿Y la capitana Swan? ¿No ha bajado del barco hoy?- Emmet negó, nadie sabía nada de la ausencia de Bella y así debía seguir por el momento- ¿Os quedaréis mucho?- Otra negación- Hacéis bien, las cosas no pintan demasiado bien desde hace semanas, hay mucho revuelo, muchos oficiales franceses rondando la zona- Emmet se puso en alerta al escuchar al viejo Peter- Mi esposa escuchó el otro día hablar a varios oficiales franceses, parece ser que están reclutando gente para atacar al gobernador Aro Vulturi, no tardarán mucho en atacar Inglaterra, la guerra es inminente.

Emmet no necesitó escuchar más, hizo una señal y todos sus hombres se pusieron en pie y salieron de la taberna rápidamente. Subieron al barco y zarparon a gran velocidad camino de las costas inglesas. Su adorada Rosalie estaba en peligro, si lo que el viejo Peter le había contado era verdad, apenas tendría tiempo para sacarla a ella y a los demás de allí, había que ser muy rápido y discreto.

**Hola a todos,  
**

**siento el retraso en las actualizaciones pero estoy teniendo algún problema con mi embarazo y no he podido sentarme mucho a escribir, he estado en reposo absoluto casi dos semanas y no me han dejado coger el ordenador, perdón.  
**

**Hoy no voy a comentar el capítulo porque creo que tengo algo importante que pedir, lo sabréis si habéis leido la nota anterior a este capítulo.  
**

**Hay una chica de Fanfiction que está subiendo mi historia de "Noche Eterna" como si fuera suya, y creo que no es justo, ni siquiera me ha pedido permiso y no ha cambiado ni los títulos de los capítulos ni las comas ni nada.  
Por eso os pido que además de dejarme review si queréis hacerlo, os paséis por su perfil y su historia y le digáis que es una plagiadora y que si no borra la historia voy, al menos yo, a reportarla a los administradores de la página.  
**

**La chica es HimekokoroSwan: www. fanfiction u/ 4198800/ HimeKokoroSwan  
**

**Y el link de la historia es este: www. fanfiction s/8519223 /1/Noche -Eterna  
**

**Si entrais en mi perfil vereis que la mía está subida hace más de un año y esta chica se registro en agosto de este año y la está subiendo desde entonces.  
**

**Por favor, aopoyadme, el plagio no es bueno y así hace que una se desmotive. La que quiera ir a su enlace, que recuerde quitar los espacios de la dirección, que sino no me dejaba ponerla.  
**

**Gracias por vuestra comprensión  
**


	21. 19º Buscando la salida

**19º Buscando la salida**

Alice caminaba por los jardines de la hermosa residencia del gobernador, Jasper estaba reunido con su tío y no debía ser molestado, así que fue caminando esperando a que acabaran, debían hablar con urgencia.

Durante su paseo, volvió a encontrarse con Tanya, que la miraba furiosa, se acercó a Alice con premura y la cogió con brusquedad de las muñecas, haciéndole daño a conciencia, entonces la lanzó contra el suelo y le propinó una patada.

-¡Esto es para que aprendas a quien le debes respeto!- La volvió a golpear- ¡Nunca debes contradecirme!- La cogió de los pelos y la arrastró hacia una fuente cercana- ¡Y por nada del mundo debes creerte igual a mi!- La golpeó con el puño haciendo que cayera en la fuente que había al lado.

Tanya reía descontroladamente cuando notó que unos fuertes brazos la levantaban y la lanzaban al interior de la misma fuente en la que había caído Alice. Al ponerse en pie vio a su primo ayudando a Alice a salir de la fuente.

-¿¡Se puede saber porqué has hecho eso!?- Jasper la cogió de uno de sus brazos con fuerza, pegando un tirón y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡VUELVE A TOCAR A ALICE Y TE JURO QUE NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS!

-Pero primo, lo he hecho para enseñarle, debe aprender cual es su lugar entre nosotros- Se defendió Tanya viendo la mirada asesina de Jasper.

-¡SU LUGAR ES A MI LADO! ¡ES A MI AL ÚNICO QUE DEBE RENDIR CUENTAS DE SUS ACTOS! ¡NADA TIENES QUE DECIR TÚ DE SU ACTITUD! ¡NADA! ¿¡TE HA QUEDADO CLARO!?

-Me da igual lo que digáis tú y Rosalie, soy la hija del gobernador, me debe respeto y lealtad- Tanya cruzó sus brazos esperando una disculpa.

-¡Vamos Alice! ¡Sino acabaré matándola!- Jasper colocó su capa sobre los hombros de Alice intentando mitigar el frío que sentía ante el contacto de aire contra su piel y sus ropajes mojados.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No piensas darme algo para que me abrigue?- Jasper la ignoró y continuó abrigando a Alice- Dame tu chaqueta Jasper.

-¡Abrígate tú solita! ¡No pienso ayudarte!

Indignada, Tanya corrió hacia la casa, buscó a su padre con desesperación, al encontrarlo saliendo de su despacho, Tanya le contó que Jasper la había tirado sin motivo a la fuente, y luego le había negado el abrigo.

-¿Es eso cierto, sobrino?- Preguntó el gobernador al verlo entrar abrazando a Alice.

-Así es, tío, la he lanzado a la fuente después de ver horrorizado como golpeaba a mi esposa y la hacía caer a esa misma fuente.

-¿Tanya? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?- Preguntó a su hija que dirigía a Jasper una mirada iracunda.

-¡Ella se lo merecía! Me insultó defendiendo a la mojigata de Isabella, y debía enseñarle cual es su lugar en esta casa- Intentó explicarse, convencida de que su padre la apoyaría- Rosalie y Jasper no hacen más que apoyarla cuando afirma que su hermano nunca volverá por mi, que ama a esa niñata, y era mi deber hacerle entender que no tiene razón, que su familia no es nadie y que Edward tiene un acuerdo contigo.

-Tanya, a veces tengo la sensación de que eres más tonta de lo que pareces- Dijo el gobernador exasperado de tantas bobadas por parte de su hija- Mi contrato con la familia Cullen se ha roto, Edward está legalmente casado con Isabella, el que la ame o no es indiferente, y por mucho que tú te empeñes, él ya no está disponible, es un hombre casado y tú te casarás con el hombre que yo decida- Tanya iba a replicarle, pero él se apresuró a continuar- Y con respecto a Alice, si ha faltado en algo a cualquiera, es deber de su marido enseñarle lo correcto y no tuyo- Aro miró la cara enrojecida por el puñetazo de Tanya- Y además, como esposa de tu primo, tiene los mismos derechos que tú, así que no te debe ninguna disculpa- Aro desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia su hija- Quizá debería castigarte yo a ti, no creo poder casarte con nadie conveniente si no moderas tu carácter.

-¿Como puedes decir eso padre? ¿Es que acaso no importa mi opinión?

-¿Tu opinión?- Aro rió- Claro que no, tu matrimonio es una cuestión de negocios- Siguió riendo un poco más y por fin paró- Ahora sube a cambiarte, esta noche vendrá a cenar Sir Alec McHamon y debes estar presentable- Se encaminó a la puerta- Supongo que hoy no estaréis presentes, ¿me equivoco Jasper?

-No tío, creo que hoy será mejor que no aparezcamos, por el bien de tus negocios.

-En ese caso, dile a Rosalie que tampoco venga, no quiero que nuestro invitado se distraiga con quien no corresponde- Jasper asintió y Aro se marchó ha cambiarse.

Tanya estaba perpleja ante lo que estaba sucediendo, de creerse la reina del mundo, había pasado a ser el hazme reír de la casa, y si el rumor se extendía, incluso de toda la ciudad. Miró a Jasper y Alice, que la miraban con superioridad, y por primera vez se sintió débil, así que corrió escaleras arriba, queriendo esconderse de todos.

Jasper llevó a Alice a su habitación, hizo que un sirviente avisara a Rosalie de la petición de su tío y se centró de nuevo en su esposa.

-¿Estás bien?- Alice asintió cabizbaja- ¿Te duele mucho el pómulo o el estómago?

-No, parece que el dolor está remitiendo.

-Lamento mucho lo que te ha hecho- Acarició la mejilla que tenía enrojecida- No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de algo así.

-Ya lo ha intentado esta mañana, menos mal que estaba Rosalie para defenderme.

-Te juro que la mato cualquier día de estos- Jasper apretó sus puños intentando controlar su ira.

-Ahora no pienses en ello mi amor, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

-¿Qué asuntos son esos mi vida?- Preguntó Jasper preocupado- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucede algo?

-No soy yo, es Rosalie de quien debemos hablar.

-¿Rosalie?- Jasper la miró extrañado- ¿Que le sucede a Rosalie?

-Está embarazada.

-¿Qué?- Jasper palideció ante tal descubrimiento- Pero... ¿Como es posible?

-Emmet es el padre- Jasper la miró asustado- No podemos dejar que permanezca aquí, en cuanto empiece a notarse la marginarán y puede incluso que la apresen.

-Siendo mi tío y mi prima quienes son, podrían hasta condenarla por perjudicar a su apellido.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Jasper? Es una situación muy complicada- Alice estaba asustada por su amiga- No se cuanto tardará en empezar a notarse, y tampoco se cuanto podrá aguantar Rosalie aquí, se irrita con facilidad y deja salir su temperamento más que nunca.

-En realidad, tengo la solución- Suspiró un poco más aliviado al recordar a reunión con su tío- Hace un rato, en el despacho, le pedía a mi tío que nos dejara marchar hacia Forks, aunque nuestros verdaderos motivos sean estar con tu familia de forma indefinida, le he dicho que quiero montar mi propio negocio, empezar a valerme yo solo y que quería llevaros a las dos conmigo.

-¿Y tu tío está de acuerdo?

-Al principio no, nunca le ha gustado que vayamos por nuestra cuenta- Miró a Alice sonriente- Pero le he asegurado que pensaba marchar igual con o sin su consentimiento, y al final ha accedido a dejarnos marchar, por supuesto que poniendo condiciones.

-¿Qué condiciones?

-Quiere invertir dinero en mi negocio, y quiere que le permita visitarlo dentro de unos meses para que vea como va- Respondió algo serio- Para entonces ya veremos lo que hacemos para ocultar el estado de Rosalie, pero ahora mismo es nuestra mejor opción.

-Eso es cierto- Suspiró Alice- ¿Cuando podríamos salir?

-Intentaré tenerlo todo listo para dentro de una semana para dentro de uno o dos días, mi tío ya me ha dado el dinero, ¿podrás aguantar a Tanya unos días?

-Si, me mantendré alejada de ella, pasaré los días con Rosalie- Le sonrió antes de colgarse de su cuello y besarlo con pasión- Pero las noches son enteras para ti- Jasper sonrió, la cogió en volandas y la condujo hasta la cama donde se entregaron a su pasión.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward abrazaba a Bella con fuerza mientras la ayudaba a salir del camarote, estaban llegando a tierra y quería que viera su nuevo hogar. La llevó a la baranda donde ya los estaban esperando sus padres, ella se dejó llevar sin queja, después de lo sucedido días atrás, no se atrevía a negarse a nada que le pidieran Edward o sus suegros.

A unos metros de ellos se divisaban los tejados y las chimeneas del pequeño y lluvioso pueblo de Forks, y Bella sintió un escalofrío al pensar lo ocurrido la última vez que pisó aquellas tierras.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien- Dejó escapar una lágrima- Es solo que... Hace nueve años que no vengo a este lugar, aquí es donde dejé de ser la dulce Isabella y me convertí en Bella, la espada del mar.

-Lamento que presenciaras aquel momento, ningún hijo debería ver morir a sus padres- Esme la abrazó- Si me hubiera dejado llevarte conmigo...

-Entonces ella no sería la hermosa y maravillosa mujer con la que me he casado, madre- Edward sonrió mirando a Bella- Ella es quien es gracias a lo que ha vivido, sea mejor o peor que lo que pudieramos haberle ofrecido.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió Esme y tomó la mano de Carlisle.

-Ahora, lo importante no es el pasado, lo importante es el futuro que vamos a construir juntos, como una familia- Dijo Carlisle abrazando a su esposa.

-¿Qué va a suceder con Cayo Vulturi y con el tío Eleazar?

-Vladimir me ha asegurado que él se encargará de llevarlos a un lugar donde serán juzgados como corresponde- Carlisle calmó a su hijo con aquellas palabras- Ahora olvidémonos de ellos y centrémonos en nosotros.

Carlisle y Esme se apartaron un poco para darles a los dos un poco de espacio, Bella no lo estaba pasando bien a pesar de mostrarse calmada, los tres lo sabían.

-Puedes desahogarte, nadie dirá nada por ello.

-Es que...- Bella lo abrazó con fuerza con el brazo que podía mover- ¡Lo echo tanto de menos!- Se apretó contra él todo lo que pudo- Aquí murió Sue, la única madre que he conocido, y luego murió mi padre, y yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Eras solo una niña, mi amor, no podías hacer nada- Le devolvió el abrazo- Además, estoy seguro de que tanto Sue como Charlie se sienten muy orgullosos de ti y se alegran de que ahora mismo estés esperando a su nieto- Colocó una mano sobre su vientre, y Bella lo miró con los ojos llorosos pero esperanzados- El pasado siempre estará ahí, eso no podemos cambiarlo, pero podemos hacer que nuestro futuro sea maravilloso, podemos construir recuerdos felices que apaguen el dolor que aun sientes, y ser una familia junto a los hijos que tengamos.

-Ojala estuviera tan segura como tú de todo.

-Lo estarás en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra casa, a nuestro hogar- Le sonrió con ternura y Bella solo pudo asentir.

Edward la colocó ante él, de cara al mar, y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, dejando que sus manos descansaran sobre su vientre, ambos estaban apunto de cambiar sus vidas, iban dispuestos a ser una auténtica familia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El barco se deslizaba veloz por el agua, Emmet dirigía el timón directo hacia Inglaterra, según toda la información que habían recogido, los franceses estaban preparando el ataque contra Inglaterra muy rápidamente para que a nadie le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Emmet temía no llegar a tiempo de sacar a Rosalie y a los demás antes de que todo empezara.

Estaban a escasos metros del puerto principal de Londres, y como no quería meter el barco en un lugar que pudiera ser interceptado por ingleses o franceses, prefirió bajar él con dos hombres más en un bote y acercarse, cuanto menos llamaran la atención más posibilidades tenían de salir con vida de allí.

Sigilosamente avanzaron por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a la gran mansión del gobernador, se colaron en los terrenos sin dificultades y fueron directos a los jardines dispuestos a escalar por los balcones.

Las nubes comenzaron a tapar la luna y las estrellas, se acercaba tormenta y Emmet tenía la sensación de que no solo iba a ser agua lo que cayera allí.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**Primero de todo, gracias por el apoyo que me disteis con el asunto del plagio, la chica en cuestión ha borrado la historia y se ha disculpado. Os pido un favor, si veis en algún sitio uno de mis fics y no están con el nombre de Lindariel o Hadelqui, por favor decídmelo, yo tengo historias aquí en potterfics y en mi blog personal, y he dado permiso a algunas personas de facebook a subir algunas pero diciendo que son mias, si veis alguna que no pone que es mia avisadme de inmediato, por favor. Gracias de antemano.  
**

**Bueno, ahora ya, centrémonos en el capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido Jasper en este capítulo? ¿Habéis notado el cambio de Bella? ¿Os gusta? No es permanente el cambio, ya os lo aviso.  
**

**¿Alguien se aventura a decir que va a suceder?  
**

**Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews dando vuestra opinión, y como siempre, responderé a los reviews que dejéis y a los que lo dejen algo extenso les pasaré un avance del siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Por cierto, mi embarazo va para delante, sigo sangrando y estoy en un grupo de riesgo, pero de momento está todo bien a pesar de eso.  
Gracias por vuestra preocupación.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	22. 20º El ataque francés

**20º El ataque frances**

El carruaje paró ante la casa de Carlisle y Esme, no era una gran mansión como la del gobernador, no era lujosa ni majestuosa, pero para Bella, aquella casa era el lugar más bello que había visto nunca. Veía un hogar cálido y reconfortable, se sentía maravillada.

Notó los brazos de Edward alrededor de su cintura mientras la atraía hacia él con cariño, Esme le tomó una de las manos y Carlisle colocaba su brazo sobre el hombro, para no cogerle la mano que llevaba en cabestrillo tras el ataque al barco.

-Espero que te guste- Le dijo Esme dándole un leve apretón- No es gran cosa, pero es nuestro hogar.

-Para mi es el lugar más hermoso que he visto nunca.

-Aunque vosotros viváis en otra casa, esta siempre estará abierta para cuando lo necesitéis- Dijo Carlisle sonriéndoles- Y hasta que encontréis una casa que os guste para vivir, este será vuestro hogar.

Bella sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar por Edward hacia el interior de la casa, Esme y Carlisle se dedicaron a quitar las sábanas de los muebles y a correr las cortinas, así que Edward dirigió a Bella por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta blanca con detalles dorados.

-Esta será nuestra habitación por el momento, espero que te guste- Le sonrió Edward.

Edward abrió la puerta y empujó levemente a Bella para que entrara delante de él, al traspasar el umbral descubrió un lugar maravilloso, había un gran ventanal que daba a la calle principal del pueblo, con hermosas cortinas blancas semitransparentes, junto a esta había un escritorio de madera muy hermoso y elegante, había un pequeño armario, una puerta que llevaba al pequeño baño y en el centro, una hermosa cama individual.

-Es preciosa.

-¿De verdad te gusta?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Es estupenda- Sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la cama- Aunque creo que no cabremos los dos en la cama.

-Lo se, pero es temporal, hasta que encontremos una casa que nos guste.

-¿Otra casa?- Bella borró su sonrisa y miró el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

-Nada, no me hagas caso- Bajó la mirada un momento y luego caminó hacia el ventanal- Si para ti es importante el que vivamos en otro sitio lo acepto, no te negaré nada después de lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar esta semana.

-No, mi vida- Se apresuró a decir Edward caminando hacia ella, asustado por esa sumisión con la que le hablaba- No tienes que hacer nada porque lo diga yo, quiero que discutas conmigo, que me digas lo que piensas, que seas tú misma- Bella no quiso mirarlo, giró su rostro hacia otro lado cuando Edward se puso ante ella- Por favor, cuéntame que es lo que no te gusta.

-Edward…- Iba a volver a repetir lo que había dicho, pero al mirarle a los ojos, vio la necesidad que tenía de saber que era lo que realmente le sucedía- ¿Por qué tenemos que marcharnos?

-Pensé que preferirías que tuviéramos nuestro propio espacio, que buscásemos una casita cerca de esta, puede que mirando al mar para que tú estés más a gusto, un lugar donde formar nuestra familia.

-Entonces, ¿no nos vamos a ir de Forks?- Edward negó sonriente- Me alegro, quiero pasar aquí algún tiempo, conocer el lugar en el que te criaste- Respondió más tranquila, pero aun así, Edward seguía viéndola extraña.

-¿Sucede algo más Bella?

-No, no te preocupes- Sonrió todo lo que pudo, pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos- Creo que necesito descansar un poco después del viaje.

-Como quieras, ¿quieres que te prepare un baño caliente?

-No, ahora no, puede que más tarde- Ella no lo miró, fue hasta la cama y se tumbó de espaldas a él.

Edward estaba nervioso, esa forma de actuar en ella no era normal, salió de la habitación, dejándola sola, y fue hasta donde estaban sus padres, en el pequeño salón hablando sonrientes. Al entrar y verle el semblante tan triste, Esme se preocupó.

-¿A que viene esa cara? ¿No te alegras de haber vuelto?

-Si, estoy tremendamente feliz- Les dijo- Pero me preocupa Bella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No la habéis notado distinta?- Preguntó mirando a sus padres con auténtica preocupación en su voz.

-Yo la veo tranquila- Respondió Carlisle- Está acatando muy bien los consejos y recomendaciones que le damos para que se recupere.

-A eso me refiero- Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón- Ya no es la mujer luchadora que conocí en aquel barco, ha dejado de ser ella misma desde lo sucedido aquel día.

-Puede que solo sea por el bebé, seguramente querrá recuperarse cuanto antes.

-No es solo eso madre- Suspiró frustrado- Hace un momento, cuando le he dicho que íbamos a buscar nuestra propia casa, ella pensaba que nos íbamos a marchar de Forks y no estaba de acuerdo, pero en lugar de decírmelo y discutirlo como habría hecho hace una semana, me ha dicho que si para mi es importante ella no pondrá objeciones.

-Eso si es extraño- Concordó Carlisle con él- Bella es una luchadora nata, aunque luego accediera a que os marcharais, normalmente habría discutido contigo- Carlisle quedó pensativo unos segundos- Quizá deberías hablar con ella, Esme.

-Está bien, después de la cena iré con ella, espero averiguar que le sucede.

Edward se sintió un poco más tranquilo al saber que sus padres iban a colaborar en ayudarla, aquella sumisión, la falta de ese brillo especial en su mirada y la docilidad con la que se comportaba, lo estaban asustando.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Emmet y sus hombres empezaron a trepar por los balcones de las habitaciones, pasando de uno en uno buscando a alguien conocido. Emmet se detuvo al pasar por el de una joven que no conocía en persona pero si que la conocía por su descripción, era la hija del gobernador, que hablaba con su criada.

-¡No es justo! ¡Ella está disfrutando de MI Edward mientras yo tengo que cenar con un hombre al que detesto!- Parecía indignada- ¿¡Por qué nadie cree que Edward vaya a volver a por mi!? ¿¡Qué tiene esa que no tenga yo!?

-No lo se señorita- Respondía la criada sin dejar de vestirla.

-Hay Jessica, ¿y si Edward viene demasiado tarde y mi padre ya me ha casado con otro hombre?

-Si os ama vendrá antes, señorita- Respondió la chica sabiendo que su señora deseaba oír esas palabras.

-Si, es verdad, Edward, seguramente, ya estará de camino hacia aquí- Sonrió con superioridad- Y Rosalie y Jasper tendrán que pedirme disculpas por su traición al apoyar a Alice y a la maldita Isabella- Tanya quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de continuar- ¿Qué es lo que le ha sucedido a Rosalie? No es la misma de siempre, nunca antes me había llevado la contraria…

Emmet no quiso seguir escuchando, si la escuchaba decir alguna palabra hiriente sobre su amada, estaba seguro de que entraría y le daría un escarmiento. Así que continuó mirando por los ventanales de los balcones hasta que al fin encontró uno de los que buscaba.

Con fuerza, golpeó el cristal para que se escuchara en el interior. Vio como Jasper se ponía en pie rápidamente, cogía algo que pudiera servirle como arma y se acercaba al ventanal. Caminó despacio hasta allí, hasta que distinguió la silueta de Emmet, entonces fue rápidamente a abrir el ventanal del balcón.

-¡Emmet!- Sonrió al verle- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Vio a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban- ¿Ocurre algo?- Emmet asintió y miró a Sam, que era uno de los hombres que iban con el.

-Los franceses planean atacar en breve Inglaterra, no hay tiempo de avisar a nadie, podrían atacar en cualquier momento, debemos sacaros de aquí si no queréis veros involucrados.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Una guerra!?- Emmet asintió con rotundidad, dando validez a las palabras de Sam- ¡Hay que marcharse cuanto antes!- Jasper fue hasta Alice que dormía tranquilamente en la cama y la movió lentamente- Alice, tesoro, despierta, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-Estamos en serio peligro- Le dijo rápidamente ayudándola a salir de la cama- Vístete con lo más sencillo que tengas y ve a despertar a Rosalie, nos vemos en la puerta trasera en quince minutos.

-De acuerdo- Dijo antes de ir a por un vestido corriendo.

-Vosotros ir con ella, yo tengo que avisar a mi tío.

-Si le cuentas que hemos sido nosotros quienes te lo hemos contado podría descubrir la identidad de la capitana- Se alarmó Sam, y Jasper vio que Emmet y Paul se ponían igual de rígidos.

-No os delataré, lo juro, y Bella está ahora mismo lejos de aquí, no la relacionará con nada- Emmet asintió, dando por buenas sus palabras- Marchad con Alice a por Rosalie, en breve me reuniré con vosotros.

Jasper corrió escaleras abajo con tan solo un pantalón y una camisa, muy mal arreglado y poco presentable. Se presentó en el comedor donde su tío tenía una cena con Sir Alec, el pretendiente de Tanya.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué demonios te presentas con estas pintas!?

-Tío, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, estamos todos en serio peligro- Habló Jasper- Los franceses están apunto de atacar Inglaterra, debemos abandonarla de inmediato.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Sube a descansar, de seguro te ha subido la fiebre!

-Pensad lo que queráis tío, yo os he avisado como era mi deber- Dijo seriamente- Ahora me llevo a mi esposa y a mi hermana para ponerlas a salvo, haced lo que os plazca mi señor.

Jasper salió del comedor y al cerrarse las puertas escuchó el sonido de un cañón, al instante toda la casa se alborotó, Tanya, Aro y Sir Alec salieron corriendo del comedor en busca de sus vienes más preciados, y Jasper no espero a ver que sucedía, fue a la puerta trasera donde los demás ya lo esperaban.

-¡Debemos darnos prisa o no podremos sacar el barco sin enfrentamientos!- Gritó Sam empezando a correr.

Los demás lo siguieron sin decir nada, Jasper tenía la mano de Alice fuertemente cogida, tirando de ella para que fuera más rápido. Emmet hacía lo mismo con Rosalie, apenas se habían mirado, no tenían tiempo para romanticismos, debían escapar de allí cuanto antes.

Corrieron hasta casi desfallecer, de fondo se escuchaban los cañones al ser disparados, los gritos de todos los londinenses asustados retumbaban en las calles, pero ellos no pararon. Cuando llegaron al puerto vieron a montones de soldados franceses ordenando sus filas, así que Sam los hizo tirarse al agua despacio para no llamar su atención.

Permanecieron bajo el muelle hasta que las tropas se alejaron un poco, y lentamente, fueron nadando, el barco estaba bastante lejos de allí para ir a nado, Alice y Rosalie apenas pudieron llegar.

Una vez estuvieron junto al casco, desde arriba les lanzaron una escalinata, Jasper se colgó a Alice a su espalda y subió rápidamente y con mucha agilidad. Emmet hizo lo mismo con Rosalie, seguro de que ella sola no podría. Sam y Paul subieron los últimos.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos capitán?- Preguntó Jared, al timón en ese momento. Emmet miró a Jasper preguntando la dirección.

-Al puerto de Forks.

-¡Ya lo ha oído! ¡Al pueblo de Forks!- Repitió Sam con fuerza- Entrad al camarote del capitán, las damas necesitan recuperarse después de esto.

Emmet y Jasper las llevaron al interior del camarote y las sentaron en la cama que había, Rosalie se abrazó a Alice, empezando a llorar con fuerza. Emmet llevó dos mantas hasta ellas y se arrodilló ante su amada, pudiendo mirarla a los ojos por primera vez con tranquilidad.

-Emmet…- Rosalie soltó a Alice y lo abrazó con fuerza- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!- Lloró con fuerza contra su pecho- ¡No sabes la falta que me has hecho!- Emmet acarició sus cabellos con ternura, intentando calmarla y a la vez decirle que él se había sentido igual.

-Rosalie, debes calmarte- Dijo Alice con preocupación- Ya has tenido demasiadas emociones hoy, no te hace bien ponerte así, debes descansar- Emmet miró a Alice preocupado y después pasó su mirada a Rosalie, la separó de él y la miró a los ojos, preguntándole que era lo que sucedía.

-Emmet, he de decirte algo importante- Rosalie tomó aire y mirando a su amado a los ojos lo soltó- Estoy embarazada.

**Hola de nuevo, siento la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas familiares muy serios y hasta hoy no he podido conectarme de nuevo.  
**

**Primero quiero agradeceros a todos vuestra paciencia, y segundo, vuestra preocupación por mi embarazo, aun no esta fuera de peligro, pero voy mejorando, así que espero que en poco tiempo me digan que todo esta bien.  
**

**Y Ahora ya, me centro en el capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os ha parecido la llegada de Emmet? ¿Y la huída? ¿Jasper no es un gran caballero? ¿Y que hay de Edward y Bella? ¿Qué os parece la actitud de ella?  
**

**Espero vuestros reviews, y prometo responderlos todos.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto.  
**


	23. 21º Tensiones

**21º Tensiones**

-Estoy embarazada…- Repitió asustada al ver que Emmet no se movía, no reaccionaba a sus palabras y eso hizo que se asustara- Emmet, ¿me has escuchado?- Él asintió con la mirada perdida- ¿Por qué no respondes?

Emmet bajó la mirada hacia ella, y Rosalie pudo ver en sus ojos alegría y felicidad, pero también temor, sentía miedo por ella y por su hijo, temía la vida a la que estaba condenando a su pequeño, temía todas las penurias que tendría que pasar Rosalie si continuaba a su lado.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Emmet- Dijo Alice viendo en él lo mismo que veía Rosalie- Ella ha sufrido lo indecible en Londres por no poder estar a tu lado, ha tenido que aguantar insultos de su prima, y vivir bajo el temor de ser descubierta antes de que volvieras- Emmet se puso pálido solo de pensar que hubiera sucedido si alguien hubiera sabido de su embarazo- No la hagas sufrir más, Rosalie te necesita tanto como tu a ella, y un niño no debe vivir sin el amor de cualquiera de sus padres, y menos cuando ellos se aman como lo hacéis vosotros.

Emmet miró a Rosalie de nuevo, al ver el rostro compungido de su amada al pensar que él podría dejarla, supo que Alice tenía razón, Rosalie no merecía sufrir, y estaba en su mano proporcionarle el amor y cariño que tanto necesitaba.

Sin dudarlo un instante, tomó a Rosalie entre sus brazos y la alzó, dando vueltas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Rosalie lo abrazó comenzando a llorar de felicidad, había soñado con aquel reencuentro desde que había descubierto su embarazo y saber que lo tenía a su lado era lo único que importaba.

Alice y Jasper salieron de allí dándoles el espacio íntimo que necesitaban, Rosalie necesitaba sentirse amada completamente, y ellos estorbaban para ese cometido. Así que se encaminaron a popa, fueron hasta la baranda, Alice se apoyó en el pecho de Jasper y miró el mar respirando aliviada. Jasper la rodeó con sus brazos y besó sus cabellos.

-No me alegro de lo sucedido, pero gracias a esto hemos podido salir de allí antes de lo previsto- Sonrió Jasper apretando a su esposa más contra él- Si llegamos a estar en medio de todo el ataque y te hubiera pasado algo… Yo me hubiera muerto…

-No lo pienses Jasper, estamos a salvo, eso es lo único que importa.

-Lo se, pero el pensar que podría haberte perdido de no haber aparecido Emmet con Sam y Paul me hace plantearme ciertas cosas- Jasper giró a Alice hacia él y la miró a los ojos- Quiero que tengamos un hijo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Carlisle y Esme le contaban a Bella anécdotas de cuando Edward y Alice eran pequeños, y aunque ella sonreía, todos se dieron cuenta de que sus ojos estaban apagados, de que había algo que no encajaba del todo.

Tras la cena, Carlisle propuso una partida de cartas, Edward aceptó de inmediato, esperando que Bella accediera también, pero ella dijo necesitar que le diera el aire y salió al jardín. Esme fue tras ella y la tomó del brazo, comenzando a caminar por el pequeño jardín trasero con la brisa marina refrescándolas.

-Que bien sienta esta brisa, ayuda mucho a relajarse.

-Si, es muy agradable- Dijo ella cabizbaja.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño banco de piedra que había frente al gran ventanal del salón, allí Esme se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos con preocupación.

-Bella, dime que es lo que te sucede.

-No me ocurre nada, estoy bien- Dijo sin poder mirarla a la cara.

-Bella, Edward está preocupado por ti, si hay algo que te esté atormentando dilo, quizá podamos ayudarte.

-Nadie puede hacer nada porque no ocurre nada- Suspiró girando su rostro- ¿Por qué ha de preocuparse Edward si estoy bien? ¿Es que acaso he hecho algo para contradecirle o preocuparle? Creo que me estoy comportando bien.

-Claro que si querida, él no tiene queja de nada de ti, al contrario, por eso está preocupado.

-No lo entiendo, ¿está preocupado porque le estoy obedeciendo?- Bella parecía desconcertada.

-Bella, tú no eres una mujer sumisa, y que estés tan complaciente ha hecho que Edward se alarme- Esme tomó con delicadeza su rostro y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos- Anda, dime que es lo que te tiene de esta forma, dime porqué tu sonrisa no llega a tus ojos.

Bella permaneció en silencio, mirando los ojos de Esme, debatiéndose interiormente, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y amenazaron con salir presurosas sin que nada pudiera contenerlas. Finalmente, Bella suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y caminó alrededor de Esme.

-Después de lo que ocurrió durante el viaje tuve miedo- Las lágrimas empezaron su descenso por las mejillas de Bella- Nunca en mi vida había sentido miedo, nunca creí que fuera a sentirlo.

-¿A que tienes miedo?

-A todo lo que me rodea- Paró de caminar y quedó de espaldas a Esme- Por culpa de mi osadía y mi estupidez estuve apunto de matar a mi hijo, ¿Quién me dice que no sucederá si me comporto como siempre?- Se cruzó de brazos- No soportaría que le sucediera algo y fuera culpa mía, así que antes de desembarcar tomé una decisión- Se giró hacia su suegra- Prefiero vivir sumisa y triste pero con mi hijo al lado, que vivaz y atrevida y con el dolor de haberlo perdido.

Esme sonrió al entender el nuevo comportamiento de Bella, se levantó y la abrazó con cariño, frotó su espalda, invitándola a soltar todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas, y una vez se hubo calmado entonces cogió su rostro entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Es normal que sientas miedo, todas las mujeres lo sentimos cuando esperamos un hijo- Le explicó- Yo también pensé que podía hacer daño a Edward cuando estaba embarazada de él, apenas quería salir de casa- Bella se sorprendió al escuchar esa confesión- Es normal que sientas miedo, y más tú, que nunca has visto un embarazo de cerca ni has tenido relación con nadie que pudiera hablarte de ello- Esme colocó una mano sobre su vientre- Este bebé es un milagro del cielo, y tú lo has recibido siendo como eres, valiente, fuerte y cabezota- Le sonrió- No te dejes vencer por el miedo.

-No se como hacer eso.

-Siendo tu misma, dejando que Edward te quiera y te cuide, eso por supuesto, pero siempre siendo tú- Apretó sus manos en señal de apoyo- Edward nunca dejará que hagas nada que pueda poneros a ninguno de los dos en peligro, así que deja de ser tan complaciente y vuelve a ser la misma de la que Edward se enamoró.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que eso es lo mejor?

-Voy a contarte algo que tan solo sabemos Carlisle y yo- Bella asintió- Cuando estaba esperando a Edward, como ya te he dicho, tenía miedo de todo, pensaba que si salía de casa, me ocurriría algo que pondría al niño en peligro, ¿y sabes lo que ocurrió?- Bella negó- Que enfermé, estuve apunto de perder a Edward por mi miedo, Carlisle estuvo a mi lado, luchando por los dos, haciendo que entendiera que en realidad el bebé sufría más si yo estaba mal, así que cuando empecé a mejorar decidí salir de casa del brazo de Carlisle.

-¿Y que ocurrió?

-Desde esa primera salida empecé a disfrutar de lo que me rodeaba, disfruté de lo que me quedaba de embarazo, y Edward creció fuerte en mi interior hasta el momento del alumbramiento- Sonrió al recordarlo.

-Entonces… Si me comporto como hasta ahora, ¿podría poner en peligro a mi hijo?- Bella palideció solo de pensarlo- ¿Y que tengo que hacer? ¿Haga lo que haga lo voy a poner en peligro?

-Escúchame Bella, deja que Edward cuide de ti, pero se tu misma, ¿de acuerdo? Si haces eso, todo irá bien- Bella asintió un poco desorientada- ¿Por qué no entramos ya? Creo que necesitas descansar un poco y pensar.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor.

Las dos entraron de nuevo en la casa, Esme acompañó a Bella hasta la habitación y la dejó que meditara, bajó al salón donde descubrió que no habían podido jugar a las cartas como habían querido porque Edward estaba ansioso por saber que le ocurría a Bella. Les explicó la conversación que habían tenido las dos, y Edward suspiró un poco más tranquilo, pero queriendo correr ha hablar con ella.

Esme no lo dejó subir hasta que estaba bien entrada la noche, quería que Bella tuviera tiempo de reflexionar bien sobre la conversación que habían tenido. Pero cuando el reloj dio las doce, nada pudo contener a Edward, así que hacia allí se dirigió.

Entró en la habitación y se encontró a Bella en pie, junto a la ventana, observando el cielo estrellado vestida con el camisón de dormir.

-¿Bella?- Ella se giró al escuchar su voz- ¿estás bien?

-Si- Susurró y alargó su mano hacia él- Ven, quiero hablar contigo.

Edward se acercó y tomó su mano, esperando a que ella dijera lo que tenía dentro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Vladimir colgaba de la baranda de su barco, ahorcado tras haber recibido una cruel tortura, y en el timón del barco, dirigiéndolo hacia costas inglesas de nuevo, estaba Cayo Vulturi, hermano del gobernador, junto a Eleazar.

-Te dije que sería fácil engañarle- Sonrió Cayo hacia Eleazar.

-Pero no tenías porqué matarlo.

-¡Él ayudó a la pirata Bella Swan y a tu estúpida familia! ¡Merece eso y más!- Rugió Cayo ante la debilidad de Eleazar- Ahora cierra el pico, debemos llegar cuanto antes a Inglaterra.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que nos van a recibir bien allí? Tú eres un pirata y yo he sido echado de la casa del gobernador.

-Tengo mis métodos para persuadir a mi hermano, hay cosas que no querrá que se hagan públicas, y por su propio bien me ayudará a vengarme de la estúpida Bella Swan- Apretó los puños con fuerza sobre el timón- Esa criaja no sabe con quien se ha topado.

**Hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo,  
**

**esta vez no he tardado tanto, entre las fiestas y el sueño que me da el embarazo estoy que no paro :)  
**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué haríais vosotros de estar en el lugar de Emmet? ¿Y Bella? ¿Entendéis su forma de actuar ahora? ¿Qué creeis que le dirá a Edward? ¿Os gusta el final del capítulo?  
**

**Tengo escritos hasta el capítulo 24 (aunque he tardado en actualizar, me he puesto las pilas), en cuanto lleguéis a los 10 reviews subo el siguiente, y si no llegáis, el domingo subiré el siguiente sin falta.  
**

**Mi otra historia, la de "Quiero recuperarte" aun no la actualizaré, tengo escrito el siguiente, pero estoy esperando a que mi Betareader HeyVampireGirl me pase la corrección del siguiente, en cuanto me la pase actualizo.  
**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, espero que os esté gustando el transcurso de la historia.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**


	24. 22º Aceptación

**22º Aceptación**

Edward se acercó a ella nervioso, temía por ella, por su estado de ánimo, pero a la vez, ansiaba saber todo lo que le ocurría, detestaba no poder hacer nada. Al llegar a su lado, le tomó la mano que ella le daba, y la apretó, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-Bella- Besó su mano con ternura y la abrazó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar- Se que no soy perfecto, se que tengo muchos defectos, pero te lo suplico, cuéntame que te sucede, cuéntame que es lo que te atormenta tanto.

-Esa era mi intención- Le dedicó una leve sonrisa- Sentémonos, ¿de acuerdo?- Él asintió y los dos se sentaron en el alfeizar de la ventana, bajo la luz de la luna- Ante todo te debo una disculpa.

-¿Una disculpa? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-Por no haber sido sincera contigo- Suspiró- Después de lo sucedido en el barco me entró pánico y perdí toda mi autoestima y mi convicción, dejé de lado quien era y pasé a ser una persona sumisa y complaciente- Lo miró a los ojos con sufrimiento, él lo notaba- Te he hecho daño al no contarte como estaba y lo lamento.

-Bella, no debes disculparte por eso, todos tenemos miedo en algún momento.

-Yo nunca lo había tenido, nunca había sabido lo que era sentir miedo, al menos no como lo he sentido estos últimos días- Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla- Al pensar que había matado a nuestro hijo me sentí como un ser miserable que no tenía derecho a nada, sentí que merecía morir, y al saber que seguía creciendo dentro de mi, sentí miedo de hacer algo que pudiera dañarle por mi imprudencia y temeridad.

-Bella, quiero que me escuches- Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- Dios no lo quiera, pero si algo debe sucederle al bebé no será por tu culpa sino porque debe pasar- Acarició su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas con los dedos- No quiero que cambies, eres maravillosa como eres, siempre te has preocupado por el bienestar de todos siendo la tozuda y temeraria Bella Swan, y estoy seguro de que serás igual de protectora y encantadora con nuestro hijo, pero siempre siendo tu misma.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-De todo corazón- Bajó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre el vientre de su esposa- Además, no creo que te haga ningún bien estar todo el día deprimida.

-Eso me ha dicho tu madre- Suspiró un poco más calmada- Quiero ser la de antes, quiero ser yo misma, pero no se como quitarme el miedo que tengo en mi interior.

-Yo te ayudaré, no dejaré por nada del mundo que te vengas abajo- Besó sus labios, haciendo que ella sintiera paz a su alrededor, olvidando todos los problemas y aferrándose a su amor- Y voy a empezar esta misma noche- La tomó en volandas y la llevó hasta la cama- Ya que estás tan sumisa debo aprovechar y tomar las riendas por una vez.

-Que te lo has creído- Bella lo hizo rodar sobre la cama, tumbándolo boca arriba, y de un ágil movimiento se colocó sobre él, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia- Para eso tendrás que luchar.

-Prepárese señora Cullen- sonrió Edward al ver como volvía aquella Bella sensual y atrevida, aunque solo fuera unos minutos- No me rindo con facilidad- Besó con furia sus labios mientras le retiraba con rapidez el camisón.

-Y usted no olvide, señor Cullen, que yo estoy por encima de usted- Tiró de sus pantalones con urgencia, mientras Edward soltaba una pequeña carcajada- Esa risa te ha condenado- Y sin más, hizo que entrara en ella.

Se amaron durante toda la noche, Bella se dejó llevar por su corazón, y por primera vez en esa última semana, se sintió completa otra vez, sintió que no debía temer nada, que Edward y ella podrían lograr cualquier cosa, solo debían ser ellos mismos y apoyarse como si fueran uno.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿Un hijo?- Jasper asintió sonriente- ¿No es aun un poco pronto? Hace tan poco tiempo que nos casamos.

-Rosalie y Emmet ni siquiera se han desposado y míralos- El rostro de Alice no permitía que Jasper supiera si estaba de acuerdo con la idea o no- Nosotros tenemos la suerte de pertenecernos el uno al otro, y tener un hijo es lo único que nos falta para ser completamente felices.

-Jasper, no quiero que pienses que no quiero tener hijos, claro que quiero, todos los que vengan, pero creo que aun es pronto- Jasper quedó en silencio, esperando que ella se explicara- Te amo con todo mi ser, pero nuestro inicio no ha sido nada convencional- Jasper asintió- Por supuesto que tendremos hijos, y vendrán cuando tengan que venir, pero hasta que eso ocurra me gustaría disfrutar de nosotros solos todo lo posible.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo forcemos?

-Eso es- Sonrió y besó sus labios- Somos jóvenes, no adelantemos las cosas, estoy segura de que pronto seremos bendecidos con un pequeño, pero dejemos que la naturaleza siga su curso.

-Está bien- Sonrió Jasper y volvió a apoyarla en su pecho- En realidad, creo que pienso como tú, pero ver la felicidad de Emmet y de mi hermana me ha puesto ansioso.

-No debes estarlo- Lo abrazó con fuerza- El día que descubras que estoy embarazada, estoy segura de que no tendrás nada que envidiarles.

Y allí se quedaron, mirando el mar, abrazados el uno al otro, disfrutando de su amor y su cariño, viajando hacia su nuevo hogar, hacia una tierra tranquila y humilde, el hogar de la niñez de Alice.

En el interior del camarote del capitán, Emmet acariciaba el vientre de Rosalie sonriente mientras miraba de una manera distinta a su amada, la veía más radiante, más hermosa, más maravillosa, todo lo que admiraba en ella lo veía multiplicado, la veía feliz y se sentía tremendamente dichoso al saber que él era el responsable.

Rosalie lo miraba de la misma manera, ver a Emmet tan atento a ella, sin haber puesto objeciones, y sin haber dudado que él era el padre de su hijo, había hecho que se sintiera la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

-¿En serio estás de acuerdo en que navegue contigo?- Emmet asintió- ¿Y nuestro hijo también?- Emmet miró a Rosalie a los ojos, ella entendió todo lo que quería decir al instante, como siempre, el entendimiento entre ellos con tan solo mirarse era una conexión increíble que los hacía estar más unidos- Tienes razón, cuando llegue el momento del nacimiento, sería aconsejable estar en tierra- Sonrió- Y a mi me gustaría que estuvieran Alice y Bella a mi lado- Emmet sonrió de nuevo y besó su frente- Le preguntaremos a ellos que opinan cuando lleguemos a Forks- Emmet se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó- Que ganas tengo de llegar y ver a Bella.

Los dos se quedaron recostados en la cama, pensando en el viaje hasta Forks, en las ganas que tenían de ver a la familia Cullen, y en la vida que tendrían una vez naciera el pequeño.

**Me he retrasado unos días, pero aquí tenéis el siguiente, espero que os guste. Se que no tiene acción pero la cosa se va a poner interesante muy pronto, os lo aseguro :)  
**

**Espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia, si llegáis a 10 subiré el siguiente, prometido :)  
**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	25. 23º Volviendo a verse

**23º Volviendo a verse**

Alice y Rosalie miraban hacia popa desde la baranda, con una sonrisa inmensa en sus rostros, desde allí podían ver el hermoso pueblo de Forks, estaban tan cerca que apenas podían creerlo, tras una semana de viaje, por fin tenían aquel paraje ante ellas.

Jasper y Emmet estaban junto al timón, mirándolas sonrientes, Jasper estaba feliz de ver a su adorada Alice encandilada mirando aquel paisaje que representaba su hogar y al que tanto había echado en falta. Emmet, por su parte, miraba a Rosalie con cierto temor, era cierto que él estaba dispuesto a permitirle viajar junto a él, si era lo que ella quería, sin dudas se lo consentiría, todo fuera por su felicidad, pero no dejaba de pasar por su mente la idea de dejarla en casa de los Cullen, al menos hasta que naciera el bebé.

Una vez atracó el barco en el puerto, Jasper bajó rápidamente para buscar un carruaje y que nadie viera a Emmet, una vez lo tuvo junto al barco, bajaron Rosalie, Alice y Emmet, el resto de la tripulación permaneció a bordo, preparados para zarpar de inmediato si era necesario.

Alice le dio las indicaciones de como llegar a la casa de sus padres al cochero y después disfrutaron en silencio del traqueteo del carruaje mientras iba lentamente por las calles de Forks, Alice miraba sonriente por la ventanilla recordando bellos momentos de su juventud. Sonriente miró a Rosalie y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Aun sigues pensando que Forks es un pueblucho odioso?

-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó un poco sorprendida.

-Cuando zarpamos hace unos meses dijiste que te alegrabas de dejar Forks, así que te pregunto si aun guardas la misma opinión del pueblo.

-No, claro que no- Se ruborizó un poco al recordar su forma de actuar esos días- He cambiado mucho desde entonces, soy totalmente distinta a la que zarpó aquel día- Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- Creo que en este momento me siento tan feliz que nada podría parecerme odioso.

Todos los del carruaje sonrieron al escucharla decir aquella frase, en cierto modo, todos habían cambiado desde aquel día.

El carruaje se detuvo una vez hubo llegado a la dirección que Alice había indicado, esta bajó, seguida de sus tres acompañantes. Emocionada, corrió hasta la puerta y entró sin llamar siquiera.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Se escuchó el sonido de unas sillas al moverse en uno de los salones, seguido de una puerta al abrirse con impaciencia y unos pasos que se acercaron a donde ella estaba.

-¿Alice?- Preguntó la voz de Esme parándose a pocos pasos de ella- ¿De verdad eres tú?- Ella asintió sonriente y Esme corrió a abrazarla- ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

-Yo también te he echado de menos mamá- Le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Alice!- Exclamó Carlisle al ver a su hija allí.

-Hola papá- Sonrió ella soltando a su madre- Hemos venido todos, tenemos que hablar, es algo importante.

-Claro- Dijo Carlisle mirando a la entrada, viendo a Jasper y Rosalie sonrientes y a Emmet cabizbajo- Pasad al salón, hablaremos allí con calma.

Alice abrazó a su madre y juntas caminaron sonrientes hacia allí, Carlisle estrechó las manos de Jasper y Emmet y abrazó a Rosalie antes de darles paso y seguirlos. Una vez dentro, cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Jasper les narró todo lo sucedido antes de su huida milagrosa de Inglaterra.

-¿Los franceses?- Carlisle estaba atónito- Inglaterra y Francia siempre han estado enemistadas, ¿Cómo no lo vio venir el gobernador?

-Creo que mi tío está más centrado en hacer un buen negocio con la boda de Tanya que en sus deberes como gobernador.

-¿Y que vais a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Alice y yo nos quedaremos en Forks, he pensado en crear mi propio negocio, quiero dedicarme a la construcción de barcos.

-Eso es una gran idea, pero hace falta mucho dinero para llevarla a cabo.

-Lo se, señor Cullen, pero por suerte, mi tío dio su autorización antes de que sucediera el ataque, y como pensábamos partir cuanto antes de Inglaterra, tuve la previsión de coger el dinero que mi tío me ofrecía, así que en realidad tengo dinero suficiente para empezar cuando quiera.

-¿Entonces vais a instalaros aquí?- Alice asintió a su madre muy contenta y Esme solo pudo llorar de emoción.

-¿Y tú Rosalie?- Preguntó Carlisle- ¿Te quedarás con ellos?

-En realidad, yo me iré con Emmet en el barco- Tomó la mano de Emmet- No quiero tener a mi hijo lejos de él.

-¿Tu hijo? ¿Acaso estás…?

-Así es, señora Cullen- Respondió sonriente- Estoy embarazada y el padre es Emmet.

-Rosalie, no nos malinterpretes- Se apresuró a decir Carlisle- Después de conocer a Bella, creo que ha cambiado nuestra forma de ver lo que es correcto y lo que no, es solo que nos ha sorprendido la noticia- Rosalie asintió sin mostrar ningún tipo de enfado- ¿Lo has pensado bien? Un embarazo en alta mar no es fácil de sobrellevar, sobretodo los primeros meses.

-Solo sé que no quiero estar separada de Emmet por más tiempo, que él tiene derecho a ver nacer a su hijo y por eso he tomado la decisión de acompañarle.

-Si esa es vuestra decisión, nosotros la apoyaremos sin dudarlo- Esme se levantó y la abrazó- Pero recuerda que nosotros estaremos aquí si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda.

-Gracias- Le devolvió el abrazo y después esperó a que volviera a sentarse junto a Alice- De hecho, había pensado que cuando se acercara la fecha podríamos venir, me gustaría mucho que Alice y Bella estuvieran conmigo en ese momento tan importante.

-Es una gran idea- Le respondió Esme sonriente.

-Hablando de Bella, ¿Dónde están instalados? Tengo muchas ganas de verla- Dijo Alice entusiasta.

-La verdad, de momento viven aquí con nosotros- Respondió Carlisle- Aunque ahora mismo no están en casa.

-¿No están?- Alice bajó la mirada entristecida- Tengo tantas ganas de verla.

-No creo que tarden mucho en llegar, han salido a que le diera un poco el aire a Bella, su estado así lo requiere.

-¿Su estado? ¿Acaso ella está mal?

-Ha estado bastante mal- Carlisle les contó lo sucedido durante su viaje de regreso, exceptuando el embarazo, eso era algo que les correspondía a ellos contar, dejándolos a todos consternados.

-¿Tío Eleazar fue capaz de eso?- Alice no creía lo que escuchaba- No es posible.

-Me temo que si lo es cariño- Esme suspiró un poco apenada, nunca había esperado eso de su hermano- Pero lo importante es que Bella se está recuperando bien.

La puerta de la entrada sonó al cerrarse, se escuchó la voz de Edward avisando de que ya estaban en casa, seguido de unos pasos que iban hasta donde ellos se encontraban. La puerta se abrió y por ella pasaron Bella y Edward. Alice no pudo evitarlo, al verlos allí, corrió para abrazarlos y estrecharlos fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-¡Bella!- Gritó entusiasmada- ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!

-¿Alice? ¿Pero que haces tú aquí?- Respondió devolviéndole el abrazo con una sonrisa inmensa.

-Y no solo ella- Añadió Edward mirando a los demás- ¿mira quienes están también?

Bella soltó a Alice y se lanzó a los brazos de Emmet, como lo había echado de menos, Emmet, sin embargo, aunque se alegraba de verla, estaba preocupado, veía en su rostro que no era la misma de siempre, y eso le preocupaba.

Bella evitó la mirada de su amigo y fue a saludar a Jasper y Rosalie, Edward la imitó de inmediato. Una vez se hubieron acomodado en el sillón todos de nuevo, Jasper les narró a Bella y Edward lo sucedido y como habían llegado hasta allí, incluido el embarazo de Rosalie, que sorprendió bastante a Bella.

-Menuda aventura habéis vivido.

-Y vosotros no os habéis quedado atrás- Dijo Jasper sonriente- Aunque veo a Bella bastante recuperada.

-Me siento mejor gracias, aunque no tan bien como desearía- Bajó la mirada- La verdad es que he estado bastante deprimida.

-¿Deprimida?- Preguntó Rosalie- ¿Te hieren de gravedad y tú te deprimes? Vamos Bella, no me hagas reír, tú eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, una herida como esa no puede acabar con tu fortaleza.

-En realidad no fue por la herida en si- Bajó la mirada- Sino porque….- levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia Rosalie- Yo también estoy embarazada.

-¿En serio?- Alice daba saltitos en el sofá- ¿Cómo puedes deprimirte por eso? ¡Es una gran noticia!

-Cálmate Alice- Le pidió Rosalie sin dejar de mirar a Bella- Nunca has visto un embarazo, ¿verdad?- Bella negó- ¿Y nadie te había explicado nunca nada al respecto? ¿Ni como podías quedarte embarazada ni nada parecido?- Ella volvió a negar.

-Siempre pensé que para poder tener un hijo había que pagarle a alguien, nunca me imaginé que pudiera suceder de la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer.

-Tampoco sabía lo que significaba su periodo- Explicó Esme- Pero creo que después de nuestras charlas, Bella está bastante más tranquila, ¿verdad?

-Un poco.

-Creo que por ahora ya ha sido suficiente charla- Les cortó Edward- Bella está cansada de nuestro paseo, y vosotros también lo estaréis del viaje, creo que será mejor continuar más tarde.

-Edward tiene razón, subid conmigo, os acomodaremos en vuestras habitaciones.

Esme los condujo hasta sus dormitorios, Edward llevó a Bella al suyo, y la tumbó para que descansara. Carlisle sonrió al verlos subir por las escaleras, cuanto había echado de menos a su pequeña Alice, y se sentía feliz de tenerla en casa de nuevo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El barco llegó al puerto de Londres, muchas de las casas estaban en llamas, el humo cubría el cielo, señal de que hacía poco había tenido lugar una batalla terrible. Por lo que Cayo y Eleazar habían podido averiguar, los franceses habían llegado con un gran ejército y habían atacado sin más.

El gobernador, a pesar del repentino ataque, había conseguido resistir e incluso vencer, obligando a los franceses a retirarse, pero dejando tras ellos muchas muertes y destrozos.

Cayo y Eleazar fueron rápidamente por las calles hacia el gran palacio en el que residía el gobernador con su hija, entraron sin llamar y se presentaron en el despacho sin más.

-¿Pero que…?- Aro levantó la mirada y los vio- Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No puedes estar aquí!

-Cálmate Aro, te traigo noticias que puede que te hagan agradecer mi visita.

-Lo dudo mucho- Se puso serio- ¿No ves lo que ha sucedido? ¡No tengo tiempo para tonterías!

-¿No te suena de nada el hombre que ha venido conmigo?- Aro asintió empezando a perder la paciencia- Si no lo he entendido mal, este hombre es el tío del chaval que iba a casarse con tu hija, y que tras haber encontrado a una joven cautiva se vio obligado a desposarla, dejando así a Tanya.

-Así es, Edward Cullen se casó con Isabella Dwiner, la hija perdida de Reneé Dwiner, dama de la corte hace años.

-¿Y si te dijera que te han engañado?- Dijo Cayo sonriente- ¿Y si te dijera que, aparte de la hija de Reneé Dwiner, Isabella es también una pirata?- Aro lo miró severamente, no queriendo creer lo que decía- Isabella es, nada más y nada menos, que Bella Swan, la espada del mar.

-¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible.

-Querido hermano, ¿de verdad crees que vendría hasta aquí para mentirte sobre eso?- Sonrió con malicia- No, claro que no, he venido porque los dos hemos sido humillados por esa mocosa, y los dos juntos podremos acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

-¿No ves como ha quedado todo? No tengo un ejército preparado para ir a por ellos.

-Puede que no ahora, pero lo tendremos listo en unos meses, y entonces, ella y todos los que la han ayudado y protegido tendrán su merecido- Rio Cayo cogiendo la mano de su hermano en señal de tregua.

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.  
**

**Pronto empezará la acción, y creo que os gustará lo que tego pensado, aunque ya veremos, porque nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir.  
**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el reencuentro? ¿Y el trozo de Cayo?  
**

**Espero vuestros reviews con mucha ilusión, y por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado uno. Si llegamos a los 10 subiré otro, sino, hasta el domingo o el lunes nada.  
**

**Nos leemos  
**


	26. 24º La calma que precede la tormenta

**24º La calma que precede la tormenta**

La llegada de Alice y Rosalie animó bastante a Bella, lo suficiente como para empezar a sonreír como antes, y había vuelto a su forma de hablar despreocupada y directa. Incluso cuando Rosalie y Emmet zarparon con "El venganza" siguió con el mismo humor, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

Carlisle y Esme estaban mucho más tranquilos al ver la nueva actitud de Bella, pero el que realmente respiraba con tranquilidad era Edward, que por fin veía a Bella disfrutar de su embarazo y alegrarse por los cambios que se producían en su cuerpo y en su humor. Al principio, cuando empezó a notar los movimientos del bebé dentro de ella, se asustó un poco, pero ella sola supo sobrellevar la situación y disfrutar de ello.

Tras seis meses de trabajo, Jasper pudo poner en marcha su negocio de construcción de barcos, al estar en un pueblo pesquero no había tardado en tener clientes y el negocio funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

Alice y él habían comprado una casita junto al muelle, donde tenían el taller de construcción, y allí Alice había abierto una pequeña tienda de ropa que hacía ella misma. Era feliz con su negocio y con su vida tal y como era.

Edward había buscado una casa grande a las afueras del pueblo con la intención de que Bella tuviera más intimidad para ser ella misma, aunque se había ganado a la gente de Forks rápidamente, no estaba dispuesto a que nadie descubriera nada y rompiera su felicidad.

Una tarde del mes de Junio, a falta de algunas semanas para que Bella diera a luz, atracaron en los muelles unos barcos desconocidos para ellos, que causaron gran expectación. Jasper miró extrañado y alerta a quienes descendían de aquellos barcos, y de inmediato hizo llamar a Edward, tenía que ver quien estaba allí.

-¿Qué sucede Jasper?- Preguntó Edward entrando por la puerta de la casa- ¿A que vienen estas prisas?

-Ha venido alguien con los barcos extranjeros, alguien que me ha solicitado ver a Bella y hablar contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿De quien hablas?- Edward se tensó al escuchar que preguntaban por Bella.

-Entra en el salón, está hablando allí con Alice.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño salón de la casa, y Edward escuchó la voz de Alice hablar animadamente con el hombre en cuestión conforme se acercaban, y cuando escuchó la otra voz no podía creer de quien se trataba. Sin poder esperar un segundo más para confirmar la presencia que delataba aquella voz, Edward se internó bruscamente en la sala y allí lo vio.

-Menuda forma de entrar, nadie diría que tú eres el que ha recibido modales toda su vida y no yo.

-Jacob- Lo nombró sin poder creer que estuviera allí- ¿Como es posible?

-¿El qué? ¿Que esté aquí? ¿Qué os haya encontrado?- Edward asintió incapaz casi de hablar víctima del asombro- Cuando me marché, después de varias semanas vagando a la deriva sin comida ni agua, un barco español me recogió y cuidó de mi, allí conocí al capitán Nahuel- Explicó seriamente- Puede parecer una tontería pero esos días que estuve convaleciente pude observar como todo lo que me rodeaba no era como pensaba, en aquellas personas humildes y trabajadoras que estaban a mi alrededor vi lo que nunca había valorado en la tripulación con la que crecí- Edward lo escuchaba fascinado- En ellos pude apreciar el esfuerzo y la gratificación por el trabajo realizado, pude ver lo que era luchar por conseguir algo de comer en alta mar, y lo más importante- Miró a Edward a los ojos- Entendí que mi comportamiento con todos vosotros había sido lamentable, especialmente contigo y con Bella.

-¿Como es posible que vieras todo eso de repente?

-Muy sencillo, amigo mío- Le sonrió- Me enamoré- Edward abrió sus ojos mirándolo un poco sorprendido- La hija de Nahuel, Vanessa, se apoderó de mi corazón en el mismo instante en el que la vi, y todos esos días que estuvo junto a mi mientras yo me recuperaba me hicieron verla como un auténtico ángel, y fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que tú y Bella sentíais el uno por el otro, y que mi comportamiento había sido el de un joven encaprichado y dolido.

-Es todo un detalle que te dieras cuenta de ello, pero eso no explica que haces aquí y como nos has encontrado.

-De eso es de lo que he venido a hablar con vosotros con urgencia- Dijo poniéndose serio- Aro Vulturi sabe la verdadera identidad de Bella, lleva meses formando un ejército con su hermano Cayo y con vuestro querido tío- Explicó sin tapujos- Yo dispongo de una flota bastante numerosa, y he pedido permiso a su majestad el rey de España para poder zarpar en vuestra ayuda.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hablo de que los hermanos Vulturi zarparán dentro de dos días hacia aquí con la intención de masacrar todo el pueblo si es necesario para poder dar con vosotros y mataros- Explicó poniéndose en pie y acercándole unos panfletos- Los han estado repartiendo por todo Londres- En los panfletos salía la imagen de Bella como pirata y la de él y su familia como traidores que la habían custodiado- Fuimos a Inglaterra con la intención de buscaros y pediros perdón y nos encontramos con esto, por eso supuse que habíais vuelto a aquí.

-No, no, no... ¡NO!- Graznó Edward asustado- Bella no puede combatir, está a muy poco de dar a luz, es un blanco vulnerable, y no podemos alejarla en barco, la interceptarían.

-Vuelvo a decirlo, mi flota está a tu disposición, tengo total autoridad para utilizarla en contra de los ingleses, y haré lo que sea por proteger a Bella después de mi comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, no sabes como valoro lo que estás haciendo.

-No debes agradecerme nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- Le tendió la mano- Espero que a partir de ahora podamos llevarnos mejor.

-Y también lo espero- Estrecharon sus manos en señal de amistad y de tregua- Por cierto, me tomé la libertad de avisar a "El Venganza", en pocos días atracará para ayudarnos.

-¿Has hecho venir a Rosalie hasta aquí cuando estamos bajo la amenaza de un ataque?- Jasper saltó muy enfadado.

-Mejor aquí bajo la protección de una flota, que interceptada en alta mar por el ejército del gobernador Aro.

-Jacob tiene razón Jasper- Le dijo rápidamente Edward- Aquí podremos escondarla con Bella mientras nosotros nos enfrentamos a ese ejército.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Una vez claros esos puntos, llegó la hora de marchar a casa de Carlisle y Esme para hablar con Bella, ella pasaba los días allí en compañía de Esme, y Carlisle pasaba horas leyéndoles a las dos para entretenerlas.

La noticia del ataque emocionó a Bella de tal manera que todos pensaron que se había vuelto loca, Edward estaba furioso al escucharla hablar de la batalla como si tan solo fuera un juego, y sin importarle nada más.

-¡Tú no estarás en la batalla!- Se apresuró a decir de manera autoritaria- ¡De ninguna manera permitiré tal cosa!

-¡Eso no es decisión tuya Edward! ¡Se luchar y cuidar de mi misma! ¡Es mi vida a fin de cuentas!

-¡También arriesgas la de nuestro hijo!- Gritó exasperado ante su actitud- ¿¡Es que eso no te importa!? ¿¡Te da igual que él salga dañado!? ¡Por qué a mi no y no estoy dispuesto a que arriesgues ni tu vida ni la suya!

-¿¡Crees que yo dejaría que algo le sucediera!?

-¡De forma consciente no, pero en una batalla hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal!- Apretó los puños intentando controlarse, no quería perder los nervios.

-Estás a muy poco de dar a luz, cualquier sobresalto podría adelantar el parto- Le explicó Carlisle- Imagina que sucedería si eso sucediera en mitad de la batalla, ninguno de nosotros podría atenderte en esos momentos, y de hacerlo acabaríamos todos muertos.

-Bella, es lo mejor para ti y para el bebé- Le dijo Esme con calma, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

-Si es lo que queréis, está bien- Se levantó del sofá y se marchó sin mirar a nadie, dando un portazo al salir, demostrando su disconformidad.

-No ha perdido su genio- Rió Jacob al verla salir de esa forma- Sigue siendo la misma Bella de siempre.

-Dímelo a mi- Suspiró Edward poniéndose en pie para ir a hablar con ella.

Aunque se alegraba de que Bella volviera a ser la misma de antes, su carácter cuando se enfadaba era de las pocas cosas que no echaba de menos, y con las hormonas a flor de piel eso era bastante común esos días. Pero tenía que ser firme en su determinación, era lo mejor para ella y para el bebé y no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer en ese aspecto.

Se dirigió hacia el jardín, allí era donde ella siempre se refugiaba después de una discusión, y no se equivocaba, la encontró con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo, con los ojos llorosos y la cara roja de ira.

-Bella, no te pongas así.

-¿Y como quieres que esté?- Le dio la espalda- Pretendes que me quede al margen de todo.

-¿Es que no puedes entender porque lo hago?

-Entiendo que estés asustado ante la idea de que algo pueda suceder, pero no acepto que no confíes en mi y en mis habilidades- Se notaba en su voz lo enfadada que estaba- Jamás dejaría que algo le sucediera.

-Bella, se que tú no harías nada para dañarlo, pero los que vienen a por nosotros van dispuestos a matarte, y tú sabes mejor que nadie que siempre existen complicaciones- Edward la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó la frente en sus hombros- Hace meses pensé que os iba a perder, no podría soportar eso de nuevo.

-Edward, está en mi naturaleza el combatir, es parte de mi, no puedes pedirme que niegue lo que soy.

-No te pido que cambies, pero te pido que pienses en nuestro hijo por encima de todo, imagina que te sucediera algo, todo lo que a ti te afecta le afecta a él- La giró y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- Si no lo quieres hacer por mi, hazlo por nuestro pequeño, porqué él esté a salvo.

-Edward...- La forma en que la estaba mirando pudo con ella- Está bien, si crees que es lo mejor, me mantendré alejada.

Edward la abrazó y sonrió al ver que por fin ella atendía a razones, y al estar así, un golpecito en el vientre de Bella los hizo sonreír.

-Parece que este pequeñín también se alegra de que estés más calmada- Sonrió colocando la mano donde había sido la patada- Que ganas tengo de tenerlo entre mis brazos.

-Pareces muy seguro de que será niño.

-Algo me dice que así será- La besó suavemente- Aunque no me importaría que fuera una niña.

Durante la semana, los Cullen avisaron de lo que ocurría a sus vecinos con la intención de que pudieran evacuar a sus familias y ponerse a salvo, pero se vieron gratamente sorprendidos cuando la mayoría decidió quedarse y luchar a su lado en lugar de huir. Rosalie también se quedaría aislada de la batalla, ella y Bella se quedarían en casa junto a Esme y Alice.

El viernes todos zarparon en los barcos con la intención de que la batalla no llegara al pueblo, y de esa forma, mantener protegida a Bella todo lo posible. No tuvieron que alejarse mucho, la flota que había reunido el gobernador se divisó a lo lejos, aunque era una flota numerosa, Jasper sabía que era mucho menor de lo que había sido antaño, y eso se lo debían a los franceses. Eso les hizo pensar que tal vez tendrían una oportunidad de salir victoriosos de aquel encuentro.

**Buenas, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.  
**

**Como veis, en el próximo empieza ya la acción, ya lo tengo escrito, así que si llegáis a los diez reviews lo subiré antes, sino hasta el domingo nada.  
**

**¿Qué pensáis del capítulo? ¿Os esperabais la aparición de Jacob? ¿Y la discusión con Edward? ¿Qué pensais de ella? Como siempre, responderé a todos los reviews que sean un poco extensos.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto.  
**


	27. 25º El gran conflicto

**25º El gran conflicto**

La gran flota se acercaba a su objetivo, desde donde estaban se podían divisar los barcos que pensaban plantarles cara. Cayo se sorprendió al ver aquel numeroso ejército.

-Parece que nos estaban esperando- Gruñó con enfado- Los españoles les han prestado ayuda.

-¿Los españoles?- Aro estaba perplejo- ¿Como es posible?

-No lo se, pero sus barcos están allí dispuestos a combatir contra nosotros.

-¿Estamos en desventaja?- Preguntó Eleazar estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Desventaja?- Cayo se echó a reír- Aunque fueran el doble de numerosos no serían un problema- Palmeó la espalda de Eleazar- No importa cuan numerosos sean, lo que importa es la estrategia de ataque.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que aunque ganen la batalla, nosotros lograremos nuestro objetivo de todas maneras- Sonrió con malicia- Aro, Tanya y tú iréis en unos botes a la costa cuando todo esté sumido en el más absoluto caos, de esa manera podréis ir a por Swan y todos los que la custodian- Explicó con entusiasmo- Da igual quien gane la batalla, al final, ganaremos nosotros.

-Sabes que puedes morir, ¿verdad hermano?

-Es posible- Apretó los puños- Pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de cumplir mi venganza.

Al anochecer los barcos se pararon a poca distancia, esperando alguna señal para comenzar el ataque. Ningún bando se movía, no se oía nada, tan solo el romper de las olas del mar al chocar con los barcos.

Todos los hombres estaban con las espadas y las pistolas en mano, con los cañones cargados y listos para disparar cuando fuera necesario. Ninguno supo quien había sido, pero un miembro del ejército del gobernador soltó un disparo que impactó en uno de los hombres de Jacob, haciéndolo caer al mar, y así fue como comenzó la contienda.

Los barcos soltaron las velas, los disparos resonaron en el silencio de la noche, los gritos de dolor retumbaban por doquier. Poco a poco se fueron alineando y los cañones comenzaron a dispararse, rompiendo lo que pillaban a su paso y llenando el mar de astillas y trozos de madera.

De un barco algo apartado, una pequeña embarcación con seis tripulantes descendía para dirigirse sigilosamente al puerto y allí encontrar a Bella y los que la acompañaran. Tardaron un poco en llegar a la orilla, pero una vez allí, no les fue difícil localizar los posibles lugares donde podrían estar.

Primero buscaron en la casa de Alice y Jasper, ponía Withlock junto a la fábrica de barcos y la casa estaba pegada prácticamente, pero estaba vacía. Entonces, Eleazar los condujo hacia la casa de su hermana y su cuñado, pero tampoco había señal de ellos allí. Fue entonces cuando decidieron ir a la casa más apartada del pueblo, esa casa llevaba deshabitada muchos años, y gracias a un aldeano que los había confundido con caminantes de paso, había descubierto que el joven matrimonio Cullen lo había comprado recientemente.

Rápidamente fueron hasta allí, las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, lo que demostraba que se encontraban allí. Caminaron sigilosamente hacia allí, abrieron la puerta del jardín y se introdujeron en la casa en silencio. Hallaron a las cuatro mujeres en el salón, por una rendija se podía ver a Bella de espaldas, observando por la ventana, y a Rosalie y Esme sentadas en un sillón mientras Alice servía algo de te.

-Bella, ven aquí con nosotras, no te quedes observando el exterior, solo conseguirás angustiarte.

-Lo se Esme, pero no puedo evitarlo, sabes que añoro esas cosas- Dijo sin girarse- La batalla ya ha comenzado y no dejo de pensar que si estuviera allí podría ayudarlos, podría ser útil.

-Nadie duda eso- Respondió Rosalie- Todos sabemos lo valiente y ágil que eres con la espada, pero sabes que era necesario que te quedaras aquí.

-Lo se- Suspiró hondo- Dejadme que me quede aquí un poco más, os prometo que solo serán unos minutos.

-Iré por algunas mantas, parece que la noche va a ser fría- Anunció Alice sonriente- Vuelvo en seguida.

Alice salió tranquilamente del salón, fue hasta las escaleras, pero cuando estaba apunto de subir por ellas, unos brazos le taparon la boca y la apresaron, impidiéndole moverse. Lentamente la arrastraron al piso superior y la introdujeron en una habitación, allí la amordazaron y la ataron, para cuando fue consciente de quien había sido, no pudo hacer nada para avisar a las demás.

-Pero si es la pequeña Alice- Rió Aro al verla- Así que encubriendo a piratas y traidores a mis espaldas, ¿eh?- La abofeteó- Eso no está bien- Alice lloró en silencio- Tanya se quedará aquí vigilándote mientras nosotros nos encargamos de las demás.

Aro salió con el hombre que había apresado a Alice y la dejó con Tanya, volvieron a bajar y la siguiente fue Rosalie, que salió a ver porqué Alice tardaba tanto. Cuando estaban atando a Rosalie, esta comenzó a patalear, haciendo fuertes golpes en el piso inferior, Bella de inmediato supo que algo estaba sucediendo.

-Esme, ¿puedes acercarte un momento?

-Claro- Se apresuró en levantarse y caminar hacia ella- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, yo estoy genial- Bajó la voz para que solo pudiera escucharla ella- Creo que no estamos solas en la casa, hay alguien reteniendo a Alice y a Rosalie.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si, esos golpes los ha hecho una de ellas, no eran golpes de caminar, eran patadas dadas con fuerza- Le indicó.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó colocándose la mano en la boca- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-Hay que sacar a Alice y a Rosalie, ve por la sala contigua y sube por la escalera de servicio, así no te verán- Le indicó- Yo esperaré aquí guardando las apariencias hasta que vuelvas diciéndome que están a salvo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si- Dijo con tranquilidad- Di en alto que vas a buscar algo y que ahora vuelves, así no sospecharan nada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- Dijo en alto- Iré a buscar un chocolate a la cocina y vuelvo de inmediato.

Esme fue a la otra habitación, tal y como le había indicado Bella. Aro miraba con algo de nerviosismo, no había contado con que salieran por otra habitación, pero por otro lado, así tenía a Swan a su merced.

Bella se acercó a la ventana, colocó la mano en la cortina y la paseó suavemente, allí notó el borde de su espada, siempre la tenía a mano, y esa tarde había sospechado que algo así podría suceder, así que no había dudado en escondarla. Se sentó con calma en la ventana y se giró hacia la puerta.

-Ya puede salir, gobernador Aro- Dijo ella tranquilamente- Estamos completamente solos.

-¿Como sabías que estábamos aquí?

-No hay que ser muy inteligente- Sonrió con tranquilidad- Por eso he hecho que Esme salga de aquí.

-¿Y de tu cuñada y Rosalie? Ellas no te importan.

-Claro que me importan, pero tendré tiempo de ir a buscarlas cuando hayamos finalizado nuestra contienda- Sonrió, poniéndose en pie y mostrando lo avanzado de su estado.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo con ese traidor de Cullen- Sonrió Aro entrando más en el salón seguido de Eleazar y los hombres que los acompañaban- Y eso solo me da más ventaja a mi, así que creo que poco puedes hacer- Se fueron acercando a ella con tranquilidad, espada en mano, mientras ella apenas se movía- Además, no estás armada, no tienes con que defenderte de nosotros.

-Bueno, soy una mujer de recursos, puedo improvisar muy bien.

Sonrió ampliamente, colocó sus manos a su espalda, y cuando prácticamente tenía al gobernador pegado a ella, cogió su espada y dio una estocada, hiriéndolo en el brazo de gravedad.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho!

Aro saltó hacia ella, pero Bella lo esquivó con maestría, los tres hombres que iban con él comenzaron a atacarla, pero ella repelía los ataques con rapidez. Bella se percató de que Eleazar mantenía la espada en alto pero no atacaba, así que en un ágil movimiento se deshizo de los tres hombres y corrió hacia él.

Eleazar, asustado ante el repentino interés de ella, corrió y salió del salón, Bella fue tras él y lo atrapó, lo arrastró hasta un rincón tras las escaleras y le tapó la boca. Esperó así a que Aro y sus hombres salieron corriendo intentando encontrarla, y entonces se acercó a su oído y le habló.

-Si aun quieres a tu hermana y a tus sobrinos, sube y ayúdalas a escapar, a mi déjame, pero ponlas a salvo.

Elazar asintió y se quedó allí mientras Bella salía al encuentro de sus perseguidores para alejarlos de allí llevarse el peligro con ella. Una vez estuvo seguro de que todos habían salido de la casa, subió por las escaleras y fue a la habitación donde Tanya las tenía presas. Al llegar a la puerta pudo ver a Esme forcejeando con Tanya.

-¡No se saldrá con la suya!- Gritó Tanya dándole una patada en el estómago, haciendo que Esme cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor- ¡Es hora de que paguen por su osadía!

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo...

-¿¡Qué no!?- Dijo enfurecida-¡Prefirieron ocultar a una fugitiva de la ley antes de pertenecer a mi familia! ¡Me dejaron en evidencia ante la alta sociedad con su mentira! ¡No se atreva a decir que no han hecho nada malo!- Le pegó otra patada en el estómago y caminó hacia Rosalie- Y tú, lo tenías todo, y lo dejaste por alguien muy inferior a nosotros- Señaló su vientre- Encima te han mancillado y ni tan siquiera te importa- Le abofeteó la mejilla- Me repugna que compartamos sangre, no puedo creer que seas mi prima- Se giró hacia Alice, dejando la puerta de entrada a su espalda, sin ver que Eleazar entraba sigilosamente por ella- Y tú, te creías mejor que yo por casarte con mi primo y no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos- Se rió de ella- Eres tan poca cosa que ni siquiera has podido engendrar un hijo de mi primo- Le escupió en la cara- Nunca podrás igualarte a mi.

-Eso es cierto- Dijo Eleazar tras Tanya- Ella es mucho mejor de lo que tú serás jamás- Le golpeó en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la espada, dejándola inconsciente. De inmediato liberó a Alice y Rosalie y fue junto a Esme, las tres lo miraban con sorpresa y algo de temor- No voy a haceros daño, he venido a ayudar.

-¿Por qué? Tú nos odias.

-Poco después de nuestro último encuentro entendí lo que había hecho- Bajó la cabeza- He venido obligado por el gobernador y su hermano, pero Bella me ha pedido que suba a por vosotras y os ponga a salvo, y pienso hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- Esme se llevó las manos a la boca escandalizada- ¿Y Bella? ¿Donde está ella?

-La última vez que la he visto corría al exterior para alejar al gobernador y a sus hombres de aquí y que así yo pudiera sacaros.

-¿Y has dejado que se fuera sin más?- Esme estaba horrorizada- ¡No! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! ¡Por Dios! ¡Está embarazada! ¿¡Como has sido capaz de dejar que se fuera!?

-No lo pensé, lo lamento, solo pensaba en ayudaros.

-Está bien- Suspiró intentando calmarse- Alice, llévate a Rosalie a un lugar seguro, id a la vieja casa del abuelo y esperad allí a que alguien de confianza vaya en vuestra busca- Cogió a su hermano y tiró de él- Nosotros vamos a ir a buscarlos de inmediato.

-Haré lo que me digas, lo que sea por compensar el daño que os he hecho.

Salieron todos de la casa de inmediato y corrieron, Alice y Rosalie al lugar que Esme les había indicado, y Esme y Eleazar hacia los muelles, seguros de que Bella habría ido hacia allí, con la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar donde camuflarse.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El alba despuntaba cuando Edward por fin pudo enfrentarse cara a cara contra Cayo, la batalla había ido bastante bien, muchos de los barcos enemigos había sido abatidos y los que quedaban con pie empezaban a replegarse buscando la salvación, tan solo unos pocos continuaban en su posición, y uno de ellos era el de Cayo.

Edward comenzó a blandir su espada contra la de aquel sádico pirata que solo buscaba el mal para su familia, y poco le importaba perder la vida siempre que se lo llevara a él por delante. El enfrentamiento fue duro, largo, feroz, pero en un último golpe, por fin, Edward pudo clavar su espada en el pecho de su adversario, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Mátame- Le ordenó Cayo, pero Edward bajó su espada- ¡Mátame! ¡Prefiero la muerte a ser un prisionero!

-No voy a matarte, yo no soy como tú.

-¡Hazlo! ¡De lo contrario volveré a por ti!- Gritó enfurecido.

-La justicia se hará cargo de ti, yo no soy quien para decidir tu destino- Jacob fue hasta Cayo y lo ató con las manos a la espalda, empujándolo hacia una celda.

-¡Maldito niñato! ¡Mátame! ¡Haz conmigo lo mismo que habrán hecho con tu adorada mujercita!

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿De verdad creías que lo íbamos a dejar todo a esperar a ver que sucedía en esta batalla?- Rió con ganas- Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba- Tosió de dolor al sentir una patada de Jacob- Mi querido hermano, mi sobrina, tu querido tío y algunos de mis hombres han ido a tierra a por tu mujercita y todos los que se encontraran con ella, a estas alturas deben estar muertos.

-¡NO!- Edward se abalanzó contra él, pero los brazos de su padre y de Jasper se lo impidieron- ¡oy a matarlo!

-¡Cálmate! ¡Eso no arreglará nada!- Le gritó Jasper- Tenemos que volver a tierra y buscar a las chicas.

-Tienes razón- Carlisle fue hasta la baranda- ¡EMMET!- Gritó al barco que había a pocos metros de ellos, Emmet asomó la cabeza por allí de inmediato- ¡Tienes que llevarnos a tierra! ¡Las chicas podrían estar en peligro!

Emmet asintió y aproximó el barco todo lo que pudo. Jacob les aseguró que él se encargaría de lo que quedaba por allí mientras ellos iban a tierra, y así fueron directos a tierra, deseando que todo lo que Cayo había dicho no fuera más que un farol para asustarlos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella corrió hasta los muelles con toda la rapidez de la que disponía, fue directa a uno de sus escondites de niña, de los días que navegaba con su padre, se metió bajo las tablas del muelle y quedó sobre un tablón que había camuflado, allí esperó quieta y en silencio.

De pronto sintió un pinchazo bastante fuerte en la parte baja de su vientre, y casi al mismo tiempo notó como un líquido cálido se deslizaba por sus piernas. Ella tocó su vientre con miedo, nunca había visto nada parecido, pero no era estúpida, estaba segura de lo que significaba eso, su bebé estaba apunto de salir al mundo y ella estaba ante el mayor peligro que había vivido nunca.

**Disculpad el retraso, pero espero que entendáis mis motivos. Mi padre falleció el lunes, y antes he estado cuidándolo, espero que comprendáis mi tardanza, y lamento si el capítulo es algo forzado, pero no me ha salido nada mejor.  
**

**Ahora mismo acepto cualquier sugerencia, estoy un poquito desmotivada, quiero escribir pero no me salen las cosas, si se os ocurre cualquier cosa, por favor, decidmela.  
**

**Si tardo en actualizar es por mi estado de ánimo, así que perdonadme, pero os prometo que no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias, tarde lo que tarde.  
**

**Nos leemos  
**


	28. 26º Un nuevo amanecer

**26º Un nuevo amanecer**

El barco de Emmet navegaba a toda velocidad hacia el puerto, Jacob se había quedado al mando para ocuparse de Cayo y de todos los que quedaban con vida, él se encargaría de organizar a los pueblerinos de Forks para que los apresaran y los vigilaran hasta que estuvieran listos para llevárselos ante la justicia.

Edward iba asomado en la popa del barco, desesperado por no saber que era lo que les había sucedido a las chicas, aterrado ante la idea de que lo que Cayo les había contado fuera cierto. Por ello, en cuanto el barco llegó al puerto, no esperó a que este fuera amarrado, saltó a las tablas del muelle y corrió en dirección a su casa, Jasper, Carlisle y Emmet lo siguieron sin pensarlo.

A mitad de camino vieron como Esme y Eleazar se acercaban corriendo por la calle principal, con el rostro contraído.

-¡Madre!- Gritó Edward al verla llegar- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, yo estoy bien pero...

-¡Esme!- Carlisle la abrazó con fuerza en cuanto llegó junto a ellos, los demás pararon a su lado.

-¿Y las demás?

-Alice y Rosalie están camino de la antigua casa del abuelo- Habló Eleazar.

-¿Y Bella?- La voz de Edward tembló de miedo.

-¿No la habéis visto?- Todos negaron- ¿Y al gobernador junto a tres hombres?- Volvieron a negar- ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! ¡Están persiguiéndola!

-¡Dios mío!- Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza consternado- ¿¡Donde podemos buscarla!?

-Puede que yo sepa donde está- Dijo Eleazar- Conozco algunos de los escondites que utilizaban los piratas de Charlie Swan cuando frecuentaban esta zona, puede que esté en alguno de ellos.

-Ahora mismo es nuestra mejor baza- Sopesó Carlisle- Está bien, Jasper y Emmet, llevaos a Esme e id a buscar a las chicas, aseguraros de que están a salvo, nosotros tres iremos en busca de Bella y del gobernador.

Nadie dijo nada, directamente, todos hicieron caso de las palabras de Carlisle, Eleazar guió a Edward y Carlisle a los posibles lugares donde pudiera estar escondida Bella mientras que los demás iban a la antigua casa Platt.

Los primeros escondites no tuvieron éxito, pero Eleazar sabía algunos más, volvió a la zona de los muelles y allí fue donde vio a Aro y a los tres hombres de Cayo buscando a diestro y siniestro el lugar donde ella pudiera estar.

-No la han encontrado aun- Suspiró Edward algo más aliviado.

-Si, y tenemos que aprovechar eso- Dijo Eleazar mirando a su sobrino- Hay una tabla suelta dos muelles más adelante, bajo esa tabla hay un hueco en el que caben varios hombres, es posible que esté allí- Le explicó rápidamente- Ve a buscarla mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de ella.

-¿Estáis seguros? Son más que vosotros.

-Eso ahora no importa, busca a Bella y ponla a salvo- Le indicó su padre.

Sin esperar más, Eleazar y Carlisle corrieron hacia Aro y los tres hombres que lo acompañaban, dispuestos a enfrentarlos y morir incluso con tal de ayudar a que Edward encontrara a Bella. Una vez que Edward escuchó los primeros sonidos de las espadas al chocar, sigilosamente, se escabulló hacia el lugar que le había indicado su tío, esperando realmente encontrar allí a Bella.

Cuando estuvo fuera del campo de visión de los demás, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaban, corrió hasta que llegó al muelle que su tío le había indicado. Allí empezó a probar una tabla tras otra, desesperado por encontrar aquel hueco, y por fin, tras varios intentos, consiguió levantar la tabla.

Ágilmente se deslizó en el hueco y lo tapó, al bajar los brazos notó como una espada estaba sobre su cuello, saliendo de el poste que tenía al lado.

-Haz un solo movimiento y te mato.

-Bella, tesoro, soy Edward- Indicó alegremente al escuchar su voz.

-¿Edward?- Bella se asomó de detrás del poste y lo miró con algo de temor- ¿Eres tú de verdad?

-Si, soy yo.

Bella bajó la espada y lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba aliviada de verlo allí, de saber que estaba vivo, pero sobretodo, de no verse sola ante lo que iba a ocurrir.

Como si hubiera recibido un disparo, Bella se encogió con brusquedad y emitió un gemido de dolor que asustó a Edward.

-Bella, cariño, ¿estás herida?- La tomó en volandas antes de que ella respondiera, preocupado porque se desmayara y cayera al mar.

-No, no estoy herida.

-¿Qué te ocurre entonces?- Preguntó más preocupado aun.

-Parece ser que vuestro hijo, señor Cullen, ha decidido que esté es un buen momento para venir al mundo.

-¿¡Qué!?- Edward se puso pálido como la cal al escucharla decir aquellas palabras- Pero... Pero... ¿Y que hacemos?

-No lo se- Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba asustada, y ver a Edward tan inseguro la hizo estallar en llanto- No se nada de lo que hay que hacer cuando un niño viene al mundo, hasta que te he visto aparecer pensaba que iba a tener que apañármelas sola... ¡Estoy asustada, maldita sea!

Edward la escuchó hablar y eso fue como un jarro de agua fría, ella nunca había visto un embarazo, mucho menos un parto, y aunque el tampoco había presenciado ninguno, tenía más idea que ella de lo que sucedía. Bella se apretó contra él al sentir otra contracción y fue en ese momento cuando él reaccionó, la abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió sin soltarlo, notando aun los espasmos de la contracción- Perdóname, ha sido la impresión- El sonido de las tablas al intentar sel levantadas lo alarmó- Escóndete- La soltó un momento- No se quien puede ser, y no pienso dejar que te pongas en peligro.

Bella no replicó, se volvió a colocar en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando Edward había bajado, él, por el contrario, se quedó a la vista, preparado para enfrentarse a quien fuera que intentara bajar. Al abrirse las tabla, Edward sonrió, Carlisle estaba allí, sonriente.

-Padre- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya ha terminado todo, el gobernador ha sido apresado.

-Eso es maravilloso- Tendió la mano hacia donde estaba Bella- Cielo, ven, ya no tienes nada que temer.

Bella salió de su escondite, cogió la mano de Edward y se dejó subir a la superficie, deseando pisar algo más estable que aquella tabla en la que estaba escondida. Mientras Edward subía, Bella sintió otra contracción y no pudo retener un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Carlisle se arrodilló junto a ella y colocó sus manos en el vientre de su nuera, a los segundos de haberla tocado se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía- Está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Entonces por qué me siento tan asustada?

-Todas las mujeres están asustadas cuando están en su situación- Le sonrió intentando darle tranquilidad- Da igual que el primer niño que el décimo.

-¡Bella!- Exclamó Edward tomándole la mano una vez estuvo arriba.

-Cálmate tú también- Se puso en pie- Cógela y vayamos hacia la casa, siendo primeriza, esto tardará un poco, tenemos tiempo de llegar.

-Está bien- Edward la tomó en volandas y siguió a su padre por las calles de Forks- ¿Y tío Eleazar?

-Está llevándose a los prisioneros al muelle en el que se colocará el barco de Jacob, todos serán enviados ante un tribunal justo y serán procesados.

-¡No!- Dijo Bella asustada- ¡Si lo hacen ellos nos delatarán! ¡Sabrán quien soy!

-Eso no ocurrirá, pero os lo explicaré luego, ahora lo importante es llegar y ponernos manos a la obra.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la casa de Edward y Bella, allí, Edward colocó a Bella en la confortable cama mientras Carlisle amordazaba a Tanya en la habitación contigua. Una vez estuvo seguro de que ella no daría problemas, volvió junto al joven matrimonio y se dispuso a organizar cosas.

-Edward, ve a buscar a tu madre, yo me quedaré a su lado hasta que vuelvas.

-¿Tengo que ir yo?- Preguntó consternado ante la idea de alejarse de Bella tan siquiera un momento.

-¿Ves a alguien más aquí?

-No pero...

-Pero nada, yo no puedo irme porque si el parto se acelerara tú no sabrías que hacer, así que ve. Cuanto antes te marches antes volverás- Dijo sin rodeos.

-Está bien- Besó la frente de Bella- No tardaré, te lo prometo.

Edward salió corriendo, dejándolos solos en la habitación, Bella observó el rostro de Carlisle antes de preguntarle.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre para que quieras que se marche?

-Se me olvidaba lo astuta que eres- Se rió al mirarla- En realidad no ocurre nada, pero lo he visto muy nervioso, y he creído prudente que saliera a que le diera el aire mientras te explico a ti todo lo que va a suceder.

-Está bien, eso puedo entenderlo, ¿pero porqué llamar a Esme?

-A parte de que me ha servido de excusa para que se fuera, resulta que además la necesitaré para que te ayude- Le explicó- Aunque Edward no se aparte de tu lado, como se que ocurrirá aunque le pida que salga, Esme ha pasado por esto dos veces y sabrá que palabras de aliento darte y si lo necesito sabrá como ayudarme.

-Está bien- Suspiró algo más tranquila- Adelante, ilústrame.

-Pues bien, los dolores que sientes se llaman contracciones, y ocurren porque toda tu zona íntima se está abriendo para darle paso al bebé, el dolor cada vez irá a más, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya algo mal, ¿de acuerdo?- Se apresuró a añadir.

-No le temo al dolor.

-Me alegra oír eso- Le tomó la mano- Cuando esa zona esté abierta lo suficiente empezaremos el verdadero trabajo, que será empujar hasta que el bebé salga.

-No parece complicado.

-En realidad no lo es, pero al estar acompañado del dolor gastarás mucha fuerza, y puede que sientas que no puedes más- Le apretó la mano a Bella- Pero aun así debes seguir intentándolo, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió- Te aseguro que todas tenéis más fuerza dentro de la que pensáis, solo que en ese momento no podéis verla- Bella asintió con algo de duda en sus ojos- Si en algún momento realmente piensas que no puedes más, piensa que si sigues intentándolo, pronto tendrás a tu bebé en brazos, ese bebé que llevas esperando tantos meses y al que has querido desde antes de que viniera al mundo.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Poco después apareció Edward con las manos temblorosas, se sentó junto a Bella y le sonrió. Esme se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y colocó la cabeza de Bella sobre sus piernas, dándole ánimos y palabras de aliento que hicieron que las contracciones fueran más llevaderas.

Cinco horas después, Carlisle les informó de que Bella estaba lista para empezar a empujar así que con cuidado la colocaron en el borde de la cama, colocaron sus pies sobre el mueble de la cama, haciendo que abriera las piernas, dando acceso a Carlisle a su intimidad. Edward tomaba su mano con fuerza, dispuesto a rompérsela con cada apretón de ella si eso la ayudaba, Esme seguía teniendo la cabeza de Bella entre sus piernas, poniéndole paños húmedos para refrescarla.

Bella siguió cada indicación de Carlisle, empujó cada vez que se lo decía, apretando la mano de Edward con cada empujón y soltando un fuerte grito de dolor, pero por más que empujaba, el bebé no salía y ella empezaba a notar como le fallaban las fuerzas.

Cuando pensaba que ya no podía más miró a Edward, que le besaba la mano asustado, después a Carlisle y este le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Vamos, un poco más, no falta mucho- Bella recordó las palabras que horas antes le había dicho su suegro a solas, y de inmediato, sintió como nuevas fuerzas nacían en ella, así que continuó con su labor, consiguiendo que minutos después, un llanto inundara la habitación- Es una niña- Dijo Carlisle colocándosela a Bella sobre los brazos- Una hermosa niña sana.

-Renesmee- Susurró al verla por fin- Eres más bonita de lo que me había imaginado.

-Es la niña más bonita que existe- Añadió Edward besando la frente de Bella para luego quedarse embobado mirando a su hija- Mi hermosa Renesmee.

**Hola a todos,**

**siento muchísimo el retraso, pero la verdad, no he pasado una buena temporada, hace un mes murió mi padre y espero que entendais que no he estado de mucho humor para escribir. Además, he estado con examenes hasta el viernes, pero como veis, no he abandonado ninguna historia, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Igual un poco rápido, pero creo que tampoco había que poner mucho más, meter acción porque si no creo que sea bueno, y lo importante del momento era ver que ocurría con Bella.**

**Gracias por todos los que seguís ahí a pesar de mi tardanza, de verdad, que lamento haberme retrasado tanto. Y por los que habéis preguntado, mi embarazo va viento en popa, ya estoy en mi sexto mes y todo va de maravilla, en tres mesecitos tendré a Manuel en mis brazos.**

**Espero tener el siguiente en una semana, como mucho dos, prometido.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	29. 27º Felicidad

**27º Felicidad**

El barco llegó hasta el puerto, Jacob bajó rápidamente, preocupado por la suerte que hubieran corrido el resto. Al bajar quedó quieto observando a los hombres que tenía delante. Frente a él se hallaban el tío de Edward, con el gobernador y los tres hombres que lo habían acompañado, el tío de Edward los tenía amordazados y maniatados.

-No termino de entender porque tú me los entregas, creía que también tenía que apresarte a ti.

-La verdad, ya no me importa si también has de apresarme, no voy a resistirme- Le sonrió acercándose un poco a él- No podía dejar que esta basura dañara a mi familia, por fin he hecho lo correcto.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Sonrió Jacob también tendiéndole la mano- Soy Jacob Black, estoy al servicio de la corona española, y como tal, os perdono por vuestros actos pasados en vista del bien que habéis causado.

-¿Que va a suceder con ellos? Los españoles no tienen jurisdicción aquí.

-Estás muy equivocado, amigo mío- Sonrió Jacob- Resulta que su majestad el rey de Inglaterra ha firmado una tregua con la corona española, y en esa tregua, le ha cedido esta pequeña parte del nuevo mundo a los españoles, por lo que todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí es ahora de mi competencia.

-¿Queréis decir que vos vais a juzgarlos?

-Yo no, pero serán llevados a España, donde serán juzgados bajo las leyes españolas, y yo, personalmente, me encargaré de que se sepa que clase de personas eran- Le sonrió antes de girarse a sus hombres- Subid a esta chusma al barco y metedlos en los calabozos, preparad el barco para zarpar mañana al alba- Volvió a girarse hacia Eleazar- Creo que deberíamos ir a ver como están todos.

-Creo que tiene razón, señor.

Ambos caminaron por las calles desiertas de Forks y llegaron a la casa que pertenecía a los padres de Carlisle, en las ventanas se veían luces, y se oía mucho revuelo en el interior. Eleazar abrió la puerta y se encontró con su sobrina Alice canturreando y saltando por todo el hall.

-Alice, querida- Le tendió los brazos en señal de buena fe y ella no dudó en abrazarlo- Cuanto me alegro de verte sana y salva.

-Tío, que alegría que estés aquí, hoy es un día hermoso y lleno de dicha.

-Ya lo creo- Le sonrió sin soltar su abrazo- No solo se ha acabado la batalla, ahora vuelvo a sentir que pertenezco a una familia.

-Eso es maravilloso, pero no me refería a eso, tío- Alice se separó de él y lo miró sonriente, después miró a Jacob- Bella ha dado a luz a una hermosa niña hace apenas una hora.

-Eso es maravilloso.

-Bella siendo madre- Rió Jacob- Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Creo que ella misma no lo había imaginado nunca- Aseguró Alice- Y le va a costar adaptarse a las necesidades de un bebé, pero es una mujer fuerte, saldrá adelante.

-Estoy seguro de ello- Sonrió Jacob- Y si me disculpáis, subiré de inmediato a verla, zarpamos al amanecer y me gustaría despedirme como Dios manda.

Jacob los dejó a solas, subiendo hacia la habitación donde se oía más barullo de gente, sabiendo que sería allí donde se encontrarían todos, observando a la pequeña. Alice le indicó a su tío que subira también, que la familia estaba en deuda con él por haberlas salvado en el último momento, así que allí se dirigió también.

Durante algunos minutos se mantuvo al margen, observando como su adorada hermana sonreía al cargar a su nieta en brazos, como su cuñado se deleitaba al verla tan feliz, como su sobrino no era capaz de soltar la mano de su dormida esposa mientras esta descansaba tras el parto, como el marido de su sobrina y su gemela irradiaban felicidad por cada poro de su piel.

Alice tomó la mano de su tío al ver que este no se acercaba, y lo arrastró hasta la cama donde estaban todos alrededor. Una vez allí bajó la mirada avergonzado, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se le echarían todos encima. Pero no fue así, al contrario, Edward soltó por primera vez a Bella y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarlas, no se que habría sido de Bella sin tu ayuda.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, después de todo, por la familia se hace lo que sea- Sonrió algo mejor.

Carlisle le hizo un asentimiento en señal de perdón y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su nieta, que dormía plácidamente en brazos de Esme. Esta, viendo a su hermano allí, le cedió la niña a Carlisle y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Sabía que al final harías lo correcto, sabía que tú no eras malvado.

-Por lo visto, me conoces mejor que yo mismo- Le sonrió Eleazar estrechándola entre sus brazos- Jamás volveré a hacer algo parecido, lo juro.

Jacob se despidió de todos y fue de nuevo a su barco, al amanecer zarpó sin más hacia las costas españolas donde, sin piedad, haría que Aro y Cayo Vulturi pagaran por todo lo que han hecho.

Poco tiempo después recibieron noticias de Jacob en las que se les comunicaba que Aro y Cayo habían sido condenados a morir en la horca, Tanya había sido condenada a pasar el resto de su vida como sirvienta en casa del rey de España. También informó de que ninguno de ellos sería condenado por nada, que Jacob se había encargado de que nadie los relacionara con aquel grupo, dejando así a Bella libre de todo cargo.

-¿No estás contenta?- Preguntó Edward abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella mecía a su pequeña- Ahora podemos ser felices sin que nadie nos lo impida.

-Si... Es maravilloso- Suspiró antes de besar los cabellos rizados de su niña y dejarla en la cuna.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, no te preocupes- Dijo caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación.

-Bella, cuéntamelo- Le pidió acercándose a ella preocupado.

-Es una tontería, no tiene importancia.

-Claro que la tiene si hace que tú estés con esa cara tan triste- Se colocó a su lado y tomó su mano con delicadeza- Sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo sin miedo.

-Vas a pensar que estoy loca.

-Jamás podría pensar algo así de ti- Le acarició la mejilla sonriéndole, intentando que le contara lo que fuera que le sucediera.

-Hecho de menos mi antigua forma de vida- Bajó la mirada- Se que soy una estúpida porque ahora tengo todo lo que podría haber deseado jamás, estás tú, esta nuestra hija, tenemos una hermosa casa y la justicia no me persigue por primera vez desde que tengo uso de razón pero... Aun así, añoro el mar...

-¿Ese es el problema? ¿Por eso tanta tristeza?

-¡Puede que para ti no tenga la menor importancia, pero para mi es parte de lo que soy!- Dijo indignada al ver como Edward le quitaba importancia.

-Se que es parte de ti, y si lo que quieres es navegar no tenías más que decirlo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Digo que si lo que quieres es navegar, podemos hacerlo, hay muchos negocios que hacer en alta mar, podemos crear convertirnos en comerciantes o en lo que tú quieras- Sonrió ampliamente- No me importa si vivimos en tierra o en mar, solo me importa estar a tu lado.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Totalmente- Bella se lanzó a sus labios y lo abrazó con fuerza- Si tú no eres feliz aquí yo tampoco lo soy.

-No sabes cuanto te amo- Lo volvió a besar con urgencia.

-No más que yo a ti.

Edward cogió a Bella en volandas y la condujo a la cama, la depositó suavemente y se tumbó a su lado. Sin soltar sus labios, la desvistió rápidamente. Ella no se quedaba atrás, ambos tenían necesidad el uno del otro.

Desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Renesmee no habían tenido ese tipo de relación, y ambos estaban deseosos de volver a reencontrarse y de mostrarse todo el amor que llevaban dentro.

Una vez desprovistos de ropa, Edward se colocó sobre ella con cuidado y apoyó su miembro en la entrada de Bella, la miró a los ojos y juntó sus frentes.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió- Si te hago daño dímelo y pararé- Bella volvió a asentir y cerró los ojos cuando Edward comenzó el camino hacia su interior.

Ambos quedaron unos segundos quietos cuando Edward se introdujo por completo en su interior, después de meses sin sentirse, era tal el placer que hasta les dolía. Bella hizo un movimiento de cadera cuando consideró que había esperado suficiente y que ya no podía más con su sed de Edward. Ese simple movimiento despertó la fiera que él tenía dentro y comenzó un baile frenético que lo llevó al clímax.

Pero Bella aun estaba necesitada de él, así que hizo que sus cuerpos giraran, quedando ella sobre él, y ahí comenzó a cabalgarle, moviéndose a un rítmo frenético y desenfrenado, hasta que ella también alcanzó el cielo al sentir su orgasmo. Se dejó caer a su lado y ambos se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando el uno del otro mientras su pequeña dormía.


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El barco surcaba el mar a gran velocidad, la brisa marina rozaba sus mejillas y las llenaba de vida, el fuerte sol oscurecía el tono de su piel, y las gotitas que salpicaban de las olas la refrescaban.

Adoraba asomarse a la baranda y mirar las olas al romper con el casco, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, sobretodo cuando aparecía algún delfín saltando, jugando. Adoraba el mar.

-Renesmee, cariño, ¿por qué no vienes y me ayudas con el timón?

-Claro papá- Respondió la niña sonriendo ampliamente- Solo miraba las olas.

-Lo se.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo- Lo miró con una mirada llena de júbilo- Me siento tan bien cuando lo miro, es como si me hablara, a veces, me parece que me canta para que me duerma, es como si el mar formara parte de mi.

-Y así es, cielo- Le sonrió Edward- El mar forma parte de ti, al igual que forma parte de tu madre.

-¿De mamá?

-Si, tu madre es una gran navegante, y adora el mar tanto como tú- Le contó recordando la forma en que se conocieron- Puede estar un tiempo separada de él, pero al final, necesita volver a navegar, no puede ser completamente feliz si no tiene el mar.

-Pero mamá se pasa el día en el camarote, no sale para nada.

-Eso, cariño mío, es porque tu madre está esperando un bebé- Volvió a explicarle- Y cuando una mamá espera un bebé tiene que tener mucho cuidado, por eso ahora ella descansa en el camarote.

-¿Por eso está tan gorda?

-Si cariño, por eso- Sonrió al pasar por su mente la imagen de su adorada Bella con una enorme barriga albergando a su segundo hijo- Pero cuando tu hermano o hermana venga al mundo, mamá volverá a estar delgada y volverá a navegar como lo ha hecho siempre.

-¿Y volverá a darme clases?

-Claro- La tomó en brazos y la colocó a su altura- Volverá a ser la misma de antes, lo único que cambiará es que tendremos un miembro más en la familia.

-¿Y cuando el bebé llegue yo que haré?

-Tú te convertirás en una hermana mayor, tendrás que enseñarle todas las cosas que sabes, porque él no sabrá nada- Le explicó con calma- Al principio, mamá y yo tendremos que estar muy pendientes de él porque no podrá andar, ni hablar, y mamá tendrá que darle de comer, pero cuando sea un poquito más mayor, tú podrás enseñarle todo lo que sabes.

-¿Cuando yo era un bebé también teníais que cuidarme así?

-Claro, todos los bebés necesitan que sus papás los cuiden- La abrazó- Pero, ¿quieres que te diga un secreto?- Le dijo viendo que su hija sentía algunos celos del bebé que estaba en camino.

-Dime.

-Tú siempre serás mi princesa.

La niña pareció complacida, le dedicó la mayor de las sonrisas y se colocó frente al timón, ayudando a su padre a dirigir el barco hacia las costas españolas.

Cerca del mediodía, uno de los tripulantes corrió hasta donde estaba Edward, le susurró algo al oído y esperó a que él le indicara que hacer.

-Está bien, quédate aquí con ella- Le señaló, después miró a Renesmee, se agachó a su altura y le acarició la mejilla- Cariño, voy a entrar con mamá, necesita que esté a su lado, y quiero que tú te quedes aquí, aunque creas que tienes que entrar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que mamá va a tener a tu hermanito, y necesita ayuda- Le dijo intentando parecer sereno- Pero no es bueno que las niñas vean algo así.

-¿Le va a doler?

-Si, cariño, mamá va a sentir mucho dolor- Le explicó- Pero se pasará en cuanto saquemos a tu hermanito- Se escuchó un grito procedente de los camarotes que hizo que Renesmee se asustara.

-¿Por qué mi hermanito le hace daño a mamá?

-No le hace daño él- Suspiró nervioso, quería correr junto a Bella, pero sabía que no podía dejar así a su hija- Verás, cuando una mamá tiene un bebé, el cuerpo de las mamás tiene que abrirse para que salga el bebé, y cuando eso pasa duele mucho, pero después, cuando el bebé ya ha salido, el cuerpo vuelve a ponerse bien y la mamá está curada- Le explicó lo mejor que pudo.

-Entonces, ¿después mamá se pondrá bien?

-Te lo prometo- Le sonrió- Y ahora quédate aquí con Mike aunque oigas a mamá quejarse.

Edward entró rápidamente en la zona de camarotes, fue hasta el camarote en el que se encontraba Bella y se introdujo rápidamente. Allí estaba ella, en pie, junto a la ventana, con un camisón puesto, mirándolo fijamente.

-Edward- Le sonrió tendiéndole la mano para que fuera hasta ella.

-¿Qué haces levantada?

-Parece que así me molesta menos- Le abrazó cuando lo tuvo al lado- Hablé con tu padre antes de zarpar y me recomendó que en alta mar intentara permanecer en pie el mayor tiempo posible- Le explicó para tranquilizarlo- Incluso me dijo que si podía dar a luz en pie sería más rápido y menos doloroso.

-Está bien- Se rindió- Pero si ves que no puedes aguantar, dímelo y te pondrás en la cama sin réplica.

-Te lo prometo.

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos, Bella estuvo paseando por la habitación, gritando con cada contracción, apoyándose en Edward cada vez que le faltaba el aliento, hasta que no pudo más.

-Edward, necesito empujar.

-¿Segura? Igual tendrías que esperar un poco más- Dijo preocupado, recordaba que con Renesmee habían sido algunas horas.

-Aunque quiera, no puedo esperar, necesito empujar, lo necesito.

-Está bien, lo que tú necesites- Le dijo cogiéndola fuerte de los brazos- ¿Mi padre te explicó que hacer?- Asintió aferrándose a él con otra contracción- Pues indícame que debo hacer.

-Voy a apoyarme en la pared, y necesito que tú estés observando como va todo hasta que tengas que cogerlo.

-Está bien, haré lo que haga falta.

Bella se quitó el camisón, se colocó con las manos apoyadas en la pared y, como pudo, esperó a que Edward se colocara entre sus piernas y pudiera ver bien. Separó las piernas todo lo que pudo y cuando sintió la necesidad de empujar lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, ahogando un grito. Así continuó cada vez que lo necesitaba.

Edward aguardaba nervioso tal y como le había indicado ella, sin ver ningún cambio que le hiciera alarmarse, hasta que, una de las veces que Bella empujaba, vio como la intimidad de ella se iba abriendo, muy lentamente, en otro empujón pudo ver que aquello que la estaba abriendo era la cabeza de su bebé.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Está saliendo Bella! ¡Le veo la cabeza!- Dijo emocionado.

Bella no pudo contesarle, otra contracción le hizo empujar de nuevo. La siguiente contracción fue tan fuerte, que Bella no pudo evitar gritar al mismo tiempo que empujaba, lo hizo con tal intensidad que la cabeza terminó de salir por completo. Edward la cogió con cuidado, y esperó a que Bella volviera a empujar para ayudar a su bebé a salir por completo.

De inmediato, nervioso porqué Bella pudiera caer al suelo, se puso en pie, le colocó al pequeño en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la cama, ella apenas era consciente de que tenía a su bebé entre los brazos, aun estaba intentando recuperar la respiración.

Una vez estuvo ella en la cama, a salvo de cualquier caída, Edward volvió a coger al bebé, lo examinó por completo, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Es un niño Bella, es un niño- Apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas. Miró a Bella, que poco a poco iba recuperando el aliento, y que también le sonreía- Es un hermoso hombrecito.

-Déjame verlo- Le pidió con alegría, y Edward volvió a colocarlo en su regazo- Mi chiquitín, que ganas teníamos de que llegaras.

-Desde luego, nos ha costado varios años, pero al fin ha llegado- Comentó Edward acariciando la frente sudorosa de Bella al recordar las veces que había hablado de aumentar la familia y como habían fallado intento tras intento. Llevaban intentándolo desde que Renesmee había cumplido el mes de vida, y sin embargo habían tardado cuatro años en conseguirlo- Nuestro príncipe por fin ha llegado.

-Si, por fin- Besó la cabeza de su pequeño- ¿Has pensado como vas a llamarlo?

-Charlie Cullen Swan.

-¿Charlie?- Los ojos de Bella se unieron a los de Edward emocionados- ¿De verdad vas a llamarlo así?

-A él le debo que tú seas la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, que mejor forma de demostrarlo que poníéndole su nombre a mi primer varón.

-¿A tu primer varón? ¿Es que piensas tener más?

-Todos los que quieras darme, mi amor, jamás me saciaré de ti por completo- La besó y la dejó allí con el pequeño Charlie unos minutos.

Salió en busca de Renesmee, caminando con calma por los pasillos. Adoraba su familia, todos y cada uno de sus miembros tenía algo especial, todos y cada uno de ellos había hecho que su vida tuviera sentido.

Pero lo que más adoraba era el espíritu indomable de su mujer, espíritu que había heredado su pequeña Renesmee. Mirándola sonriente dirigiendo el timón estuvo seguro de una cosa, tanto Bella como ella siempre serían Piratas de corazón.

**Hola a todos, siento mucho el retraso, y no me lo explico porque hace algunas semanas que tengo el capítulo 27 pero sin embargo no está subido. Pero bueno en compensación, os traigo el epílogo también y con él, el final de esta historia.**

**Pero esto no es una despedida si no queréis, ahora mismo estoy subiendo otra historia llamada "Quiero recuperarte" y pretendo subir una nueva dentro de poco.**

**Y para los que les gusten "Los juegos del hambre" también estoy escribiendo un fic de esa saga llamado "El renacer del Sinsajo".**

**Espero que os haya hecho disfrutar esta historia y veros en alguna otra de mis historias :)**


End file.
